A Cup of Stars
by Flying By Wire
Summary: Sequel to A Dab of Frost. Pitch is dead, so Taylor, Jack, and the other guardians get to live their lives in peace for a change! Yknow, their jobs, have parties, sex it up all night long- wait, what? Anyway, yeah! Family timez! Crappy summary ftw. Rated T for language and obvious sexual themes. JackxOC
1. Historical Surprise

**Alright, so...I'm impatient ok?**

**Here's the sequel to A Dab of Frost! If you haven't read A Dab of Frost, go there first before you read this one please! Otherwise it'll probably just get confusing.**

**So yeaah...on with the first chapter!**

* * *

**Rise of the Guardians: A Cup of Stars (A Dab of Frost Sequel)**

**Chapter 1**

**Historical Surprise**

Morning rays shone brightly through the window as I forced my eyes open from heavy slumber, regretting it when the brightness was so strong I saw spots in my vision. I groaned slightly and rolled over in the bed and wound up facing my other, my one and only, my love- Taylor, though known to some as Falling Star.

Yes, _that_ Falling Star. As in, the one that grants your wishes- makes even the stars themselves swarm the night skies- the girl who came into my life and single-handedly flipped it upside down with a mere wink of those beautiful eyes of hers.

She still slept comfortably beside me without a care in the world, a small smile gracing her features as she let out a light moan and slowly blinked her eyes open.

"Morning…" She said tiredly and I smiled.

"Morning Sleepy Head." She let out a soft giggle and stretched as she sat up in bed, the blankets sliding off her thin, nude frame and revealing my familiar snowflake gleaming from the chain around her neck. I couldn't be bothered to hold back my urges and I sat up as well, pulled her body against mine in one swift movement and smirking when she let out a yelp in surprise.

"Jack, what're you doing?" She giggled and I just kissed her neck softly, feeling her body shiver with pleasure.

"Getting hard, that's what." I chuckled when she squeaked nervously. I mean, seriously, squeaked? Who squeaks besides a mouse? Who cares, it's adorable anyway.

"Well, in that case," She started, turning herself around and winding her arms around my neck with a smirk on her face. "I suppose I should return the favor." She breathed, kissing me passionately and I wound my arms around her waist and let our bodies fall onto the bed, the mattress letting out a stressed creaking noise.

"Come 'ere you blazing star."

* * *

"Hey, Tay?"

Taylor hummed in response as she drew out wishes in her endless sketchbook. It had to be to grant wishes for eternity, after all.

"How long do these meteor showers and wishes usually take?" I asked and she just giggled a little.

"Why? Getting impatient?" She asked with a smirk and I shot her a look with my cheeks puffed up I annoyance. I fiddled with her star around my neck absentmindedly.

"No, I was just wondering," I said and paused for a moment before smirking. "Well, maybe a little impatient." I added, pulling her body close to mine and she cried out in surprise and she shot a playful glare at me.

"You're just some kind of sex fiend now, aren't you?" I blinked before gasping dramatically and pressing my hands against my chest in mock pain.

"Ouch! Tay, I'm offended!" I said not-too-seriously and she laughed before sighing lightly.

"Either way, Jack, sorry to say so but I gotta take a rain check on 'game night'." She said, drawing out one last wish before shutting her sketchbook and putting everything away in her messenger bag, the bracelet on her wrist jingling slightly. I frowned a little.

"What do you mean 'Take a rain check'? What's going on?" I asked and she just shook her head.

"I think I might be coming down with something, I don't want you getting sick too." She frowned my way and I just draped an arm over her shoulders.

"Alright, alright. I _guess_ I can resist it tonight," She giggled somewhat tiredly. "So now you don't have to worry about a thing, I'll wait on you hand and foot if I have to if it'll get you feeling better!" I shouted proudly and this time she just broke out into laughter.

"You always know what to say, don't you?" She said between breaths and I grinned.

"You know it."

* * *

There was a sound in the other room. A light was on too. These registered in my mind as I slowly came to, frowning to myself when I realized it was still dark out. I turned my head to look at the clock showing its bright green, digital numbers in the dark.

"3:45 a.m… What am I doing…?" I groaned and let my arm stretch out to drape over Taylor's form, only to frown when I found that she wasn't there. The blankets were pulled back hastily and I turned to look down the hall at the lit room.

I pulled myself out of bed when I heard a sickening noise echo through its walls. As I got closer I noticed Taylor's hunched over form on the floor and frowned worriedly at her pale, sweaty face.

"Tay…?" I started, inwardly gasping at the sight.

There she was, on the floor with a towel in her hand, the other gripping the toilet seat like a lifeline and retching almost nonstop into its porcelain bowl.

"Tay? Taylor, what's going on? What's the matter?" I asked urgently, laying a hand on her back as she vomited again, looking up at me with bloodshot eyes.

"J-Jack?" Her voice shook slightly as she wiped her mouth with the towel. "Sorry… I-It's nothing, I'll be okay in the morning." She groaned, clutching her stomach painfully and I frowned.

"This isn't nothing! Tay, this is obviously way more than a cold! We'll talk to North in the morning, alright?" I said, at this point mostly to myself as I pulled her hair back for her when she retched again. "Maybe a bath will help. Here- sit up."

She complied without any restraint- which actually worried me even more- and I worked off her nightgown before turning on the water in the tub, waiting for it to fill and get warm enough before helping her in the water carefully.

She let out a small, strangled sigh of relief. I smiled a little and let the water envelop her for a few minutes.

"Feels nice, huh?" I said softly, pushing aside her bangs that were plastered to her forehead. She nodded breathlessly.

"Very… Thanks." She smiled a little and I fought back the worried frown threatening to reach my face.

What was going on?

* * *

"North? North, you here?" I called out as Taylor and I flew in through the usual window in the globe room. She was looking a little better today, mostly just tired, but I still held my suspicions.

"Jack? Is that you?" We turned at the familiar voice and I smiled at seeing North step in through the hallway, smiling as widely as ever. "It is! How you two been?" He asked with a laugh.

"Pretty good so far! Except…" I trailed off, glancing at Taylor who seemed to shrink back from the pressure. North eyed us expectantly.

"Except what?" He asked warningly and I sighed.

"Well Tay here's been under the weather lately, we were hoping you could help out." I said, gesturing to Taylor who rubbed her eyes tiredly and I frowned. North watched her as if he could diagnose her just like that.

"Alright, this, I can do. Come, follow me." He said, retreating down the hallway again and we followed as instructed.

I blinked when I felt fingers intertwining with mine and I glanced down at Taylor who was biting her lip worriedly. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she sent a somewhat scared smile my way.

North opened the door to the infirmary and made Taylor sit on the edge of the bed.

"So, what is happening?" He asked and she blinked, fiddling with her hands nervously.

"Well, it only started a couple days ago. I felt just fine up until then, but now I'm just… Tired, a lot, I haven't slept well lately, and in the middle of the night or in the early morning I get sick a lot and it doesn't go away for hours." She said, hoping to explain as best she could, biting her lip again when North went into his personal thinking pose.

"I see…" He started, feeling her forehead for a fever and flashing small lights in her eyes, and still finding everything to be normal. He frowned and held a hand to his chin in thought.

"Taylor, lay down, please. One more test," He said and Taylor cautiously obeyed. He pulled out some sort of tube and our eyes widened. "Do not worry, is just a theory." He said absentmindedly and looked at her.

"Take off your pants."

Taylor's face went red and I sputtered complete nonsense.

"Wh- North! What the hell are you getting at?!" I cried out, but he just shot us a confused look like he didn't know why we reacted the way we did.

"I told you! Is just a test, I will explain as we go!" He replied frustatedly. Taylor and I shared a look before I sighed heavily.

"Alright, fine. Tay, come on. We can trust him," I said to her, gesturing to North who flicked the tube with a grin and I raised a brow. "Mostly."

Taylor shot me a fearful look. "B-But Jack-" She broke off and bit her lip. "O-Okay…"

She stood for a moment and pulled her leggings and shorts down with ease, hesitantly pulling down her underwear as well before laying back down on the bed, stiff as a board.

North nodded reassuringly and patted her hand. "It will be alright." He said and proceeded to do this "test".

After a moment of doing what was apparently needed- hooking her up to a machine of sorts, etc.- he seemed to get the results he was looking for.

A small screen buzzed to life on the machine, the picture looking like that of some kind of sonar with a small, white dot near the bottom. I blinked in confusion as North grinned wide, while Taylor looked absolutely dumbstruck.

He glanced up at us, is grin never faltering in the slightest, I pulled back warily. "North…? So, what is it?"

His grin morphed into a growing laughter and I flinched. "Congratulations, you two!" He clapped once and I blinked I confusion, feeling something slowly dawn on me deep down.

"W-Wait… By that, do… Do you mean…?" I pointed to the screen shakily and he laughed as loudly as ever. I glanced at Taylor for a moment to find her shaking slightly, but I couldn't tell if it was something between fear, nervousness, happiness, or a mix of all three.

North enveloped me in the tightest hug I'd ever thought possible, gasping for breath when he thankfully slackened his grip on me.

"Not many spirits become parents! Is big news, indeed!" He let go of me and I stuttered over my words.

"N-North, wait-!"

The door slammed shut before I could finish. I slowly turned back around and stared between Taylor's shaking form and the static-y screen showing the cause of her sickness.

"I… I'm gonna be a dad…?"

* * *

**Is that how the test thingy goes? Idk for sure so yeah**

**A bit of a cliché for stories like this, but I don't give a fuck. Deal with it.**

**No flames please.**

**PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I'll probably put up the next one in a couple days since I'm impatient but yeah.**


	2. Come To Terms

**I lack patience when I have chapters prewritten...yeaah.**

**Oh yeah,and thanks for all the awesome reviews last chapter! I didn't think I'd so many so quickly! I mean, sure it's a sequel so there's already a couple who I know would read it but still! It's awesooooome.**

**On with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Come To Terms**

The infirmary was completely silent, aside from mine and Taylor's breathing slowly getting heavier and heavier. She was the first to speak.

"Jack… Is this really happening?" She asked shakily, seemingly afraid to even stand up from the bed.

I nodded numbly and ran a hand through my hair, a small smile appearing on my face.

"Y-Yeah, we… We're gonna be parents." I said, letting out a breath of laughter. I glanced at her to find she was still scared stiff, a hand resting her stomach shakily. "Tay? What's the matter? This is exciting, isn't it? I mean- every couple wants to have their own kids, and now we are too! Don't you want this?" I said, sitting on the bed next to her and laying my own hand over hers.

She nodded rather frantically, a small smile playing onto her features. "Of course I do! I just… I didn't exactly see it coming," She ran a hand through her hair and glanced at me warily. "I thought you said spirits couldn't have kids?"

"Well yeah, but… Well that's what Bunny told me!" I blinked, realizing the error in that statement, my confused look turned into a glare. "Oh, that Kangaroo is _so _gonna get it." I growled and heard Taylor giggle slightly.

"But Jack… Are you sure we're ready?" She asked, squeezing my hand a little tighter. "Kids are a big thing, yknow. With our work… I mean-" I silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Not to worry. We'll make it work. I now we can," I cupped her cheek and kissed her on the lips, she returned the gesture without hesitation. "_And_ I know we'll make the most awesome parents ever."

Taylor giggled at my statement and kissed my cheek.

"You really do always know what to say."

* * *

"You're pregnant?!"

Tooth's squeals could probably be heard across the world and back, I covered my ears painfully while Taylor just hid her discomfort with a smile and laugh.

"Yes Tooth, but you don't have to broadcast it to the world." She laughed as Tooth covered her mouth with a sheepish smile as Bunny hopped into the room after hearing the news as well. I shot a glare his way and he halted in his cocky advance.

"You. _You _are gonna pay, Cottontail." I stepped toward him angrily and stopped just in front of him with my arms crossed and tapping my foot impatiently.

'What'd I do?" He whined and I just growled.

"You know what. You were the one that told me spirits couldn't have kids, remember?" I asked warningly and he grinned sheepishly like Tooth did; only for a different reason.

"O-Oh, _that?_ Was that me? Huh, well that was uh… That was jus' a little joke, Mate." He laughed before hopping away as fast as possible.

"Oh no you don't! You're gonna pay you Aussie egg-painting asshole!" I shouted, willing the wind to push me forward after the retreating rabbit.

* * *

"Oh, Taylor- this is so exciting!" Tooth fluttered rapidly up and down, absolutely giddy as she spun around Taylor dizzily. She just laughed at the fairy's antics.

"Okay Tooth, just calm down for a second." She smiled and Tooth finally slowed her craze and landed on the ground in front of her. She was still clearly holding back, but Taylor was still thankful she wasn't practically bouncing off the walls.

"Sorry, sorry… Just- Just this is so awesome! How do you feel?" Tooth asked with a smile and Taylor held her hand up to her chin in thought, the other crossed over her chest.

"Well… Mostly scared right now," She let out a small, breathless laugh and let her arms drop to her sides and sat on the table behind her. "I mean- I'm sure the overall experience is just great, but the other part…" She shivered and rubbed her arms as if attempting to warm herself up.

Tooth sat on the table beside her and laid a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry too much about it. It's completely normal for you to be scared, but it'll be just fine and in no time you'll have a little one running around and- Oh my gosh they'll be so adorable!" She squealed, seemingly already forgotten what they had actually been talking about. Taylor sighed heavily and rested her hand on her stomach.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

I sighed frustratedly from my spot on the bed, my arms sprawled out across its covers and my necklace along with them, I could see the star gleaming out of the corner of my eye. I felt the bed sink under pressure and I knew Taylor had sat on it beside me.

"So how'd revenge on Bunny go?" She asked, I could practically feel the smirk playing on her features.

"Unfortunately he lives to lie another day," I groaned and she giggled lightly. I turned my head to glance at her smiling face. "So Tay, how do you fare?" I asked with a smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"I believe I fare rather well, thank you very much." She raised her head regally and I chuckled before poking her stomach lightly.

"It's still so hard to believe…" I breathed, rolling on the bed until I lay on my stomach with my hands propping up my head. Taylor nodded somewhat numbly and sighed.

"Yeah," She muttered and let herself fall back onto the bed in front of me. She stared at the ceiling with a blank expression. "Jack… When this is all over, like, when I um… Give birth, I guess- will they be immortal like us too?"

I frowned in thought and rested my head on top of my crossed arms. "Good question… I'd assume they'd be like us. Who knows?" I sighed and shut my eyes, feeling exhaustion from the day taking its toll on me. I heard Taylor yawn and knew she was feeling the same.

"Let's get to bed, Tay." I lifted her tired body up with my own and she nodded tiredly, moving herself under the covers and pulling me along with her.

I flicked off the light and let my head fall onto the pillow, finding Taylor having already dozed off, her eyes clamped shut with small breaths escaping her parted lips. I smiled and kissed her forehead lightly and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight, Tay."

* * *

Taylor groaned as she felt the bright sun rays hitting her face and practically blinding her tired eyes. Jack wasn't in bed anymore, he must already be up and about.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position, her blonde hair falling in waves past her face and se pushed it back, looking around the room drowsily. She remembered having the weirdest dream; she dreamt that she was…

"Good morning!" Taylor's head jerked to the door where Jack had walked in with a smile on his face. "And how are my two favorite people this morning?"

Oh.

Taylor rubbed her eyes with a small yawn. "Morning…," She breathed a light laugh. "I guess that part wasn't a dream then, huh?" Jack blinked at her confusedly and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You mean the baby part? Were you really so tired yesterday that you thought you dreamt the whole thing?" He chuckled and Taylor shot him a playful glare.

"In a way. It's just… A strange thought. Something like that is always just a passing thought or a dream; when it becomes a reality it just feels… Weird." She narrowed her eyes at nothing but air and Jack cracked a lopsided smile.

"Well, that's pretty deep. But it'll be fine, Tay. I know it." He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. She smiled and kissed him lightly before getting up out of bed, stretching her arms above her head and sighing when she dropped her arms at her sides.

She blinked in thought and groaned to herself and Jack raised a brow at her.

"What's the matter?" He asked and she ran a hand through her hair.

"I just remembered that I have work tonight, man." She whined, shooting Jack a look when he laughed at her.

"Getting a little lazy already, huh? You're not even far along enough to use it as an excuse." He smirked and walked past her through the door when she puffed her cheeks out in annoyance.

"Someday." She grumbled.

* * *

Taylor's eyes danced across the sky as she shot the stars falling from the sky. I couldn't help but grin at the sight, even before she'd taken over the role of Falling Star, the stars themselves had always been beautiful.

They just had a reason to be twice that now.

She let out a long sigh and tied her hair back loosely with a hand on her forehead, listening to the wishes people were making and drawing out the select few that were dealable enough. I raised a brow at her posture and frowned.

"Tay? You feeling alright?" I asked concernedly and she blinked before flashing me a small smile.

"I'm okay, just these stars are taking a lot out of me today." She sighed again resting her cheek on her open palm and drawing out another wish.

"Weird…," I drifted off in thought and glanced her worriedly. "Tay, I think I should go with you on these jobs. At least until the baby comes, you can never be too safe…" I placed my hand over hers and she frowned a little at me.

"I guess so… But what about when it gets too hot for you out here? You don't have to force yourself… Besides, better one of us being exhausted than both at once." She giggled lightly and I smiled to myself.

"Maybe I could get Bunny or one of the others to help out. I'll figure something out, okay?" I said and she nodded slowly.

"Okay, thanks Jack." She smiled and squeezed my hand tightly and I grinned at her in return.

I pulled her face close to mine and kissed her fully with one hand cupping her cheek, the other snaking around her waist somewhat protectively. I felt her smile against my lips and return the gesture with her arms looping around my neck.

"I love you." She whispered and I grinned to myself.

"And I love you. Both of you."

* * *

**Cliché? Yes. Do I care? NOPE. Deal with it.**

**I have a _strong_ feeling that this fic is gonna get pretty corny from time to time, so just be prepared!**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW PLEASE. IF ANYTHING, THAT IS MY ONE GOLDEN RULE. Pretty please? With stars and snowflakes on top?**

**It'll probably just be like a day or 2 for the next chapter to be posted. I don't like updating like 5 times in one go. It's like...meh. Take it slow already! It's not like it'll take me months just to write another chapter after all. No, that's my KH fics unfortunately...drives me crazy...ugh.**

**To those reading My Vanitas, I'm sorry it's taking so long again, writer's block sucks ASS. That is all.**

**See you next time.**


	3. Date Gone Wrong

**Alright, chapter 3.**

**Oh! And I submitted a couple oneshots as well. TaylorxJack, of course. One is just a simple oneshot, then the other is a songfic. Check them out when you got time please! I worked hard on them after all!**

**On with the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Date Gone Wrong**

"Hey Jack?"

I turned to my love with a questioning look on my face before looking her over. It'd been maybe… Three or four months now, and Taylor was now showing signs of the fated "baby bump", or whatever people preferred to call it these days. And, because of that, she had to take up wearing different clothes now. Something she was at first very irritated with, her hormones getting the better of her and often times resulting in tears flowing like a river. I honestly thought it was a little amusing, but I didn't dare voice my opinion, or else I'd probably be stuck sleeping in the Warren from now on.

"Yeah, Tay?" I gestured for her to go on and she complied from her seat on the couch beside me.

"What do you think about a name?" I blinked at her question and realized my error.

How could we not have even _considered_ a name until just now?

I mentally face palmed and "hmmed" in thought.

"Well… We gotta have both boy and girl names picked out, right?" I turned to her in question and she nodded silently.

"I always thought the name 'Alex' would be nice for a girl." She giggled when I shot her a look of confusion.

"Alex? Why that?" I asked with a smile and her mind seemed to drift off, a sad smile gracing her features.

"That's actually what my mom had originally planned to call me. I thought it sounded nice, so…" She trailed off and I frowned.

"Wait, if you were gonna be Alex, then why are you Taylor instead?" I asked, now leaning forward until I was right in her face and she giggled again.

"Because my aunt's a thief and took the name for her son _right _after my mom told her." She sighed and crossed her arms over her slightly swollen stomach. I snorted.

"Wow. _Great _sport there, huh? Well," I sat up and she watched me expectantly. "I _guess _Alex is an okay name." A wide grin appeared on her face and I couldn't help but chuckle when she squealed and wrapped her arms around my waist in a somewhat tight embrace.

"Yay! That's awesome! Now how about a boy name? Huh?" She said, sitting back up and leaning on my shoulder, her body glowing brighter than ever.

"Let's see… Wow, names are a lot harder than I thought." I sighed and Taylor breathed out a small laugh beside me.

"We'll come back to it after a couple ideas, how does that sound?" She said, I could just feel the smirk playing on her features and I sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I can deal with that," I smiled when she laughed and wrapped an arm around my own and pulled me up off the couch. "What're you doing?" I asked with a chuckle and she just smiled at me.

"Let's go out." She said, successfully yanking me off the couch and already floating in the air happily. I grinned at her attitude and flew alongside her slowly out the door.

"And where exactly are we going?" I asked, smirking when her face went blank in thought.

"Well…," Se trailed off, playfully shoving me when I laughed at her. "We'll just wing it, alright? I just _have_ to get out of the house other than for stupid work." She puffed her cheeks in annoyance and I nodded in understanding.

"Fair enough. Well, let's get going!" I grabbed both her hands as we flew and pulled her close to me, careful not to press her body "too" close in the process, she let herself be carried by my wind and were pushed off to who-knows-where.

* * *

"Where are we?" Taylor asked as we landed on soft, green grass in some sort of forest region. I scanned the area, slowly walking around and turning myself in a circle.

"No clue. If I've been here before I sure as hell don't remember it." I said, scratching my head in though.

"Oh well, it's still really cool here." She said with a giggle and spun around the forest floor with her arms spread out. Luckily she stopped doing so close to me when she got dizzy and I held her in place to keep her from falling over.

After a moment she pulled away from me somewhat reluctantly, grabbing my hand and pulling me along again. "Come on, Jack! Let's look around, the wind must've brought here for _some _good reason, right?" All I could do was nod as the wind pushed us in the opposite direction, Taylor letting out a yelp of surprise as it caught her off guard.

We paused for a moment in silence.

"Well," I started, pointing to the way it was blowing moments before. "I guess whatever it wants us to see is actually this way." I said, pulling Taylor close to me with an arm around her shoulders.

It took actually quite a while before we reached the end of the forest. And what we saw was definitely worth the trip.

Taylor unconsciously took a few steps forward to look at the view and I followed suit. We now stood of the very edge of a grassy cliff, overlooking an entire valley of grass-covered hills with several groupings of trees and even a lake off into the distance. The faraway mountains were nothing but a blue silhouette against the sunset behind them, glowing throughout the entire sky with reds, yellows and purples.

In one word; it was breathtaking.

Taylor let out a light breath, an ever so widening grin gracing her features and I smiled down at her, intertwining our hands together and giving hers a light squeeze. She turned and smiled warmly at me, the snowflake's chain jingling slightly as she moved.

"It's amazing…" She said, I leaned down and cupped her cheek and kissed her passionately, she giggled against my lips and returned the gesture, grabbing a small fistful of my hoodie.

After a moment we pulled away and just stared at the sky, the sun was lowering more and more until the sky was lit only by its leftover rays and not the sun itself.

I heard a light growling noise nearby and I chuckled.

"You hungry, Tay?" I asked jokingly, but then she gave me a confused frown.

"Me? I thought that was you." She said, holding her hand up to her face as if trying to process what we were saying. I raised a brow in turn.

"Wait… If it wasn't you, then…" My eyes widened when the growling got louder and we darted our eyes to the close-knit group of trees to find three wolves glaring at us at the edge of the clearing, ready to strike.

I moved in front of Taylor protectively, she rested a hand on my forearm and gripped it like a lifeline when the wolves took a step closer all in unison.

"J-Jack…" She stuttered fearfully and I placed a hand on her swollen stomach.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen." I whispered, holding my Frost Staff up defensively, ready to freeze these furballs if they did anything stupid.

I accidentally took a shaky step forward, my foot crushing a stick on the grass rather loudly. The wolves eyes widened and their growls grew fiercer.

That did it.

Everything pass that was a blur. I had no choice but to advance on the wolves with all I had as they did the same. One of them leapt at me with its fangs bared, but I held up my staff in time for the wolf to bite onto that instead and I threw him off into another wolf's body and the two tumbled in the grass violently.

I jerked my head to the side for a moment to find Taylor floating in the air and staring at the wolf in front of her fearfully, her hands were glowing bright as if she were ready to shoot it with an arrow of stars.

"Tay! Stay back-!" I cried out when a wolf pounced on me from behind, thankfully the wind blew strong enough to knock the dog off me and in an instant I was on my feet and froze its own to the ground. It yelped and attempted to tear itself loose, but to no avail.

Another wolf yipped loudly and ran away with a burnt paw and tail back into the forest, Taylor gasping in fear at the burns she'd given it.

"Oh no!" She breathed loudly with her hand to her mouth in alarm. She pointed to something behind me. "Jack!" She cried and I turned just in time find the last wolf charging at me with all it had left. My eyes widened as I couldn't bring up my staff fast enough.

A cry echoed throughout the sky and all I saw was a bright flash of light, and then… Nothing, for a few moments at least. I glanced around the area warily, but the wolf was long gone.

Heavy breathing could be heard behind me and I turned with ever so widening eyes at the sight. Taylor was already back on the ground, but the power in that last star did more than she'd clearly thought it would.

I took a hurried series of steps forward when she collapsed on her side to the forest floor.

"Tay!" I shouted, already by her side and holding her body half up in my arms, her face was pale and sweaty, her hands on her stomach as if it were constricting painfully. "Tay, come on- wake up! Talk to me!"

Her eyes struggled open and I smiled in relief, brushing away the tears brimming my eyes. "Tay! Oh, thank the Moon you're alright!"

She looked like she was about to respond when she jerked up in my arms, a hand over mouth as she bent forward with her arms shakily holding her up above the grass and I inwardly winced when she retched violently.

She did this a couple more times before it was reduced to a coughing fit and dry heaving; I rubbed circles on her back softly and she finally calmed down and sat back up with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Tay…? Taylor, are you alright?" I asked slowly, she could only shake her head frantically and grab handfuls of my hoodie and sob loudly. I bit my lip and wrapped my arms around her carefully as if doing so too tight would break her to pieces.

"J-Jack…," She cried and continued shakily. "M-My powers… They… A-And the wolf, I-I… Oh God…" She broke off in heavy sobs. Every now and then "God" or something of the like would slip out, she was still somewhat new to our world.

"Shh, shh… Tay, it's going to be alright. You're okay now, we're okay." I cooed, stroking her hair caringly and she sniffed.

"B-But I… I killed it. The w-wolf, he… It-" She broke off and shook her head violently as if she couldn't believe what she just did and saw was real.

"But you saved me by doing it. Oh, Tay…" I brushed a few tears off her cheeks and she just buried her face in my hoodie, continuing to shake like a leaf.

"I-I'm sorry…," She paused for a moment to sniff again. "M-Maybe, if I-I was faster, than i-it… It wouldn't have had to d-die…," She paused again to lower her head against my chest. "I-I'm a monster…"

I frowned and somewhat reluctantly pulled her off of my chest and stared her down. "Tay, you're not a monster, aren't now and never will be. You didn't mean to kill it, besides, if you hadn't shot it, I might not even be here."

The thought of that happening seemed to scare her even more and she let out a loud, choked sob and the tears streamed down her cheeks wildly. I wiped her face with the cuff of my hoodie and smiled softly at her.

"None of this is your fault, Tay. Don't you ever think that. Thanks to you we're safe," I placed a hand on her stomach and she shakily laid a hand on top of mine. "We're _all_ safe."

This seemed to help a lot more than before and she smiled at me through her now slower tears and this time she wiped them away herself.

"T-Thanks, Jack." She sniffed and I hugged her again.

"Of course, now we have to keep an eye on those stars of yours. No overdoing it until all this," I poked her stomach lightly. "Is done with. Okay?" Taylor nodded in understanding and sniffed again. I smiled softly at her and kissed her forehead.

"Now, what we do next is all you. Do you want to go to visit North? Get some hot cocoa?" I suggested, but she just shook her head. It was then that I remembered that since she'd gotten pregnant, sweet-anything hadn't exactly agreed with her and I nodded in understanding.

"How about the Warren then? You always liked that place, after all." She seemed to flinch at the thought of more nature today, that, and probably the part where Duchess' grave still stood strong in the middle of the Warren itself.

"Can we just… Go back home?" She asked meekly and I just smiled at her.

"Anything you want, Babe. Let's go." I held her close to me and willed the wind to push us up and back towards our home for the night.

* * *

**Sad day. Yes.**

**Sorry there's so few chapter of actual pregnancy, it'd take waay too long to get to all the good parts if I did that though so yeah.**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW PLEASE.**

**And check out those oneshots if you get the chance please! It'd mean a lot! Thank you!**

**Expect chapter 4 fairly soon, I'm not giving time limits anymore since I don't follow them so yeah.**


	4. Family Matters

**Possibly my longest chapter yet. And necessarily so considering what happens.**

**I'll hold back from updating so quickly, but god I wanted this one up really badly so...yeah.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Family Matters**

Taylor was looking like she was about to pop, so it was evident that she was finally nearing the end of her pregnancy. Although even I had to say, she looked a little… Bigger, for someone who was having only _one_ baby. But I didn't say it out loud for fear she might take it the wrong way.

Before now, using her powers too excessively nearly drained her completely, but now she could barely even fly without help. Luckily when this was all over she'd get a chance to create the same, dazzling meteor showers we all missed.

I was drawn from my thoughts when she let out a small gasp beside me and I raised a brow at her. She grabbed my hand and placed it on her large stomach.

"It moved." She smiled and my eyes widened in amusement.

"Really?" I said, feeling a wide grin make its way onto my face when a brief movement underneath my hand made itself known. I breathed out a light laugh and I saw Taylor grin out of the corner of my eye.

After a moment she pulled herself off the bed and made for the door. I stood as well and followed her.

"Where are you going?" I asked, she sighed lightly.

"There's another meteor shower scheduled tonight." She said and flung her messenger bag over her shoulder. I stopped her advance though when I grabbed her hand. She paused and glanced at me confusedly.

"Tay, maybe you should try to skip out tonight. Yknow, since making stars and even flying drains you so fast." I said, though not prepared for the small glare she shot my way.

"Jack, I've told you before; it's too risky for me to skip out on things like that. I know it drains me… But I have to do it, alright?" She ran a hand through her hair and carefully wormed her other hand out of mine.

I held a stern look and stood straight. "Tay, come on. At least give me time to get Bunny or North to go with you." I said, it was summer still, so I couldn't go with her or else we'd both be having trouble getting around.

"I can't hang back and wait around for one of them to get here. I've got a deadline to meet; I'll be okay on my own." She reasoned, crossing her arms over her chest. I felt my eye twitch in annoyance, some part of me understood why she was getting so annoyed, being watched and babied all the time would get pretty tiresome. And for nine months? That'd drive anybody crazy.

But reason had all but failed me here.

"Oh yeah, 'cause you're just fine on your own every other time you go out, aren't you?" I frowned, referring to all the times she'd been attacked or endangered when alone. Her eyes glazed over with a flash of hurt in her blue irises.

"It's not like those times were on purpose. Jack, I can handle this on my own!" Her voice raised apparently involuntarily as she covered her mouth with the back of her hand and her eyes widening slightly.

I growled and she flinched back a little, but I didn't feel the need to hold back anymore.

"Taylor, you're nothing but bad luck! You got killed by Pitch- while you were _alone_ I might add-, you clung onto me with every nightmare you've ever had, your cat practically killed itself, you killed a damn wolf and you can barely even fly anymore! So you tell me if you can handle _anything_ on your own based off of that!" I shouted, feeling the entire house grow as cold as the arctic.

Taylor looked like she'd just been slapped in the face. Her body dimmed as dark as night with her hands held up defensively.

I blinked, feeling my anger fade away and I felt my hand gripping something fiercely. I slowly turned my head a bit and my eyes widened when I saw my Frost Staff in my hand and pointed right at her, its tip glowing with frost ready to unleash itself.

I saw her step back fearfully and I dropped my staff with shaking hands. I looked at Taylor, trying to form words of an apology but failing miserably.

"Tay… I-" I reached toward her but she flinched back in an instant, tears threatening to flow down her cheeks.

She shook her head as if trying to comprehend what just happened. She was stepping closer and closer to the door and hurt flashed in my eyes.

"No, Taylor wait! I… I'm sorry!" I went unheard when she hurried out the doorway without a second glance. I rushed after her but she had thrown one of North's snow globes on the ground and flew through it as fast as possible.

I felt my blood run cold, gripping fistfuls of my hair with my eye widened in fear. "No… No…"I muttered, feeling absolutely defeated. My knees buckled from underneath me and I collapsed to the ground. My hand shakily picked up her star still shining brightly in my palm.

"What have I done…?"

* * *

Taylor emerged from the portal overflowing with tears. The portal closed immediately and all that remained was the snow globe itself. North had developed a reusable snow globe a while back and allowed Taylor to hang onto one just in case.

She raised Jack's snowflake with her trembling hand, nearly having to fight the urge to rip it off its chain and hurl it into the empty sky. She let herself fall onto the roof of a house in a bustling neighborhood, she ended up going to work anyway, despite her turmoil.

With what energy she had, she willed a few stars to fall from the sky, crying openly and holding her head in her hands as if the memory of Jack's anger gave her a migraine. She ignored the telltale rhyme playing in her head with a couple wishes echoing in its path.

"Taylor?" She flinched at the familiar, heavy accented voice and turned to find Bunnymund staring at her concernedly from the other side of the roof.

"B-Bunny? What're you doing here?" She asked, doing her best to compose herself. He hopped toward her slowly and stopped by her side.

"I like to get out o' the Warren every now and then too, yknow," He said with a smile, but it faltered when he noticed Taylor's present state. "What's goin' on with you? Why're you out here alone?" He asked with a frown, Taylor sniffed and turned away from him.

"I-I… Something happened with Jack…" She trailed off when she found herself unable to speak through her choked sobs and Bunny laid a paw on her shoulder. She just covered her face with her hands and cried almost silently.

"Why don' you come back to the Warren with me? You've already sent out a couple stars tonight, you're good here."

Taylor didn't bother resisting this time and she just handed him the snow globe. He took it silently and tossed the globe on the ground and pulled her through the portal with a furry arm draped over her shoulders.

* * *

I flew into the Pole through the usual open window, looking distraught as ever. North saw me come in and he grinned wide at me.

"Jack! Hello comrade! What brings you here?" He asked with a laugh, nudging my side roughly. "How is Taylor doing, eh?" I flinched at the mention of her name and gripped my staff tightly and he laid a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Jack? What is happening?" He asked slowly, I bit my lip and blinked the tears away.

"Something happened… Tay, work, I-I… We started arguing and I...," I let out a deep breath and stood up a little straighter, but struggling to look North in the eye. "North… I said some horrible things… I don't know what happened… I-I lost control and I… I think, I think if I didn't come to sooner… North, I think I was about to hit her," His eyes widened in fear, somewhat angrily, but I didn't feel hurt by it; I knew it was horrible. "She- She ran off through a portal and… I don't know where she is anymore. North-, what do I do?!"

I felt tears streaming down my cheeks now, but I didn't bother fighting them. North's face was grim and he crossed his arms, glaring at me softly.

"Give her time, Jack. Then you two can talk; but no guarantee she will want to talk to you. For now, just be glad you did not go too far."

I sighed heavily, gripping my staff fiercely before letting it drop to the ground and running my hands through my hair.

What a disaster.

* * *

Bunny looked like he was about to blow a gasket after Taylor explained what had happened. He was holding himself back with is arms crossed, his paws gripping his forearms dangerously with his foot thumping impatiently.

Taylor sniffed one more time, her tears gradually failing her until she was reduced to sniffs and whimpers.

Bunny suddenly jerked back to life and Taylor flinched at the sudden movement.

"B-Bunny?" She watched as he started filling his pack with his boomerangs and egg bombs like a man on a mission- or pooka, in his case. "What're you doing?"

"I'm gonna teach that good for nothin' freezer burn a lesson, that's what!" He growled and Taylor scooted herself off the tree trunk she'd been sitting on and followed after him fearfully.

"No, Bunny, please! Don't hurt him, I-" She broke off when she felt a sharp pain and let out a strangled cry and dropped to her knees.

Bunny froze in his advance and was kneeling in front her worriedly.

"Hey, Sheila? What's goin' on? Hey!" His voice rose higher and higher till he was shouting, pulling away a little when he felt his feet get wet and his eyes widened. Water…?

Taylor bit her lip and looked up at him through her pain-filled eyes.

"B-Bunny… I don't feel so good."

* * *

"Jack, calm down for a moment, it will be just fine!"

North sighed when I didn't even look at him. He was getting tired of watching me pace back and forth ever since I told him what'd happened.

"But North, what if she never talks to me again? What if she's still alone and afraid out there somewhere? For Moon's sake I can't handle this pressure!" I shouted in frustration, gripping handfuls of my hair frustratedly.

"You should have come to that point when you impregnated her." He sighed and I shot him a look.

"That's different." I said, growling to myself as a yeti came in rather frantically. He rushed to North without even glancing at me with something colorful in his hand.

"What is it?" North stood, blinking in confusion when he took the item out of the yeti's hand as it began shouting in its own language. I was one of Bunny's eggs, and there was a small note tied around its colorful body.

North raised a brow and pulled the note off and setting the egg down carefully, it ran off aimlessly as he read, his eyes widening with every word.

"North?" He ignored me. "North, what is it?"

He looked at me with what seemed like a mix of surprise, fear and… Joy?

"Is note from Bunny. Taylor is with him, but…" He trailed off and I groaned loudly.

"But what? North, come on already!" I cried and he blinked at me.

"She is in labor."

I didn't even have time to utter a response as a portal opened up across the room, revealing Bunny hurrying a whimpering Taylor through its brightly lit tunnel.

She was hunched over with her hand hovering over stomach painfully as if it were about to burst. Tears of pain were stinging her eyes and she was biting her lip so hard so as not to cry out that it was bleeding a little.

I wanted nothing more than to rush to her side and hold her hand, but as soon as the two were aware of my presence Taylor flinched back and Bunny shot a dangerous glare at me. I lowered my eyes somewhat, but still holding the urgency of the situation.

"Buuny! Why send egg when you came at the same time?!" North sighed, coming closer to the two and Bunny frowned.

"I thought he'd get here faster! North, we gotta get 'er to the infirmary. Fast." He said urgently, North nodded and pulled Taylor along quickly and she let out a strangled cry of pain as they entered the room and closed the door.

I hurried over to join them, but then a familiar pooka stood in front of it like a bodyguard and glaring daggers at me.

"Bunny- move over! I gotta get in there!" I growled but he just took a warning step toward me and I flinched back slightly.

"Why? So you can smack 'er for real? Not a chance, Frostbite!" He held a boomerang in his paw to tight I was sure his knuckles would be white under his fur. Hurt flashed in my eyes and he snorted. "Oh no you don't, you ain't getting' me with the innocent, hurt puppy act this time! You went too far, she doesn't even want to see you now anyway!" He shouted.

His words hurt, but I knew they were true. I sighed lightly. Somehow he kept from flinching when Taylor's screams reached through the door and my heart sank.

"I know, Bunny. I know I went too far! I can't begin to tell you how bad I feel about it. I wish I could take it all back- I do! What I said… What I _did…_ It's unforgiveable. But Bunny, please! I need to get in there- she needs me!"

Bunny's glare didn't soften in the slightest. We heard a door or window open inside, but ignored it for the time being.

"Jus' because you feel bad doesn't mean she knows everythin' you're thinkin' right now, Frostbite. Doesn't matter what I think, it's what _she_ thinks. An' she thinks you hate 'er now." He pointed at the door, gesturing to the screaming girl inside. Oh, how I wish for there to be a window or something over here! At least then I could see what was going on.

I growled under my breath and clenched my hands into tight fists, breathing through my nostrils angrily. I took not two shaky steps and let out a loud noise between a cry and a growl and hammered my fist on the wall as hard as I could and not caring when my hand came back scraped and bloody.

"Bunny, I… There's nothing I can do or say to make any of you forgive me," I stared at the wall as if seeing Taylor on the other side. "Especially her. But how else can I work on it without being there for her _right now?_ Bunny, please! I have to be there for her!" I cried desperately, Bunny held firm by the doorway, but he wasn't looking as angry anymore.

I let my head drop and stared at the floor like it held all the answers. Taylor's star hung loosely from my neck and I gripped it tightly, right now, this was as close to her as I could get. She's…

"Without… Without her, I'm nothing. If she doesn't need me, then fine. But I _need_ her. I love her. She's my everything; my world. If she sees me as a monster now, then… I'm okay with it. Just please, Bunny," I paused, gesturing to myself. "Let this monster be there for her one more time."

I was probably crying right now, but I couldn't tell. It felt like my entire body had gone numb. His gaze softened until he flashed me a small smile and moved aside.

"Good to have ya back, Mate." He smiled and it was then I noticed the door had been cracked open the entire time. I blinked when I realized the others inside must've heard every word, my suspicions were only boosted when it sounded like Taylor was holding back her screams just to listen in.

I smiled a little and swung the door open only to blink fearfully at the sight.

North had bloodied gloves and was standing in front of Taylor's slightly exposed form, beside him was Sandy who was also wearing gloves and the two also wore masks over their faces and were placed next to a small table that held blood-stained tools and towels.

Tooth was also here, her and Sandy must've come in when I heard a window open in here. She was holding Taylor's hand tightly with a fearful expression.

And Taylor herself, well… She looked downright miserable.

She'd just about given up on holding back her screams of pain with a hand pressed against her stomach. Her face was pale and sweaty, with her bangs plastered to her forehead and her cheeks were red from the pressure.

Without a second thought I came to Taylor's side and she looked up at me, her vision seemingly blurred and out of focus. I placed my hand over hers on her stomach and squeezed it reassuringly.

"J-Jack…?" She breathed, she seemed conflicted on whether to smile or to frown at me.

"It's okay, Tay. I'm here for you this time." I said, she flashed a small smile before her eyes clamped shut and she grunted in pain and I made a mental note to talk to her later.

"Just a little more, Taylor! Almost there!" North shouted back, him and Sandy at the ready.

Time passed- and so were more shouts and screams- before finally, a new voice joined in on the "fun". A young voice crying throughout the room. Taylor and I exchanged looks of pure euphoria and North stood with a small baby wailing in his big arms. I gave Taylor's hand a tight squeeze as he grinned.

"It's a girl." He said, handing the small figure to Sandy who floated over and began to wash the "leftovers" off of her. I felt my grin falter slightly when I noticed Taylor wince and utter a small whimper.

"Tay? What's the matter?" I asked urgently and she started breathing heavily. North's eyes widened and he glanced down.

"Looks like we are not done yet!" He said with a laugh and our heads shot up in surprise.

"What?!" We shouted in unison and I heard Tooth giggle beside us and Taylor groaned.

It's gonna be a _long_ night.

* * *

"Here you are." North smiled, handing Taylor the baby girl and me the boy. Yup, the second baby turned out to be a boy. But it's time to stop talking about them like they're strangers.

They're _our_ children.

Taylor flashed me an exhausted smile through her hair matted to her forehead, I chuckled and pushed it out of the way with my free hand. North, Tooth and Sandy stared at us expectantly and I couldn't help but shrink back confusedly.

"Um… Yes?"

"What're you going to name them? Come on, seal the deal!" Tooth smiled wide, she's gotta be baby crazy, it's a little… Unnerving at times.

Taylor and I exchanged a look and she brushed our girl's cheek lightly while I held up my finger to our boy who grabbed it as tightly as he could with his tiny hands. I could tell I wasn't the only one fighting back tears here.

She held up the girl as if gesturing to her. Well, this little one's gonna be Alex, that's for sure." She giggled at the looks the other guardians gave her as Bunny walked in with his ears pointed up and he shot me a quick look as if ready to smack me if something got… Out of hand, somehow. The others eyed me, waiting to hear our little boy's name as well.

I bit my lip for a moment, true be told; after the wolf incident the same day we tried to figure out names, I never got the chance to come up with a decent name. All that time… I mentally slapped myself for good measure.

I felt Taylor squeeze my hand a little, now I really felt the pressure. Then I finally snapped out of it, seeing the proverbial light bulb go off in my head.

"How about Skye?" I turned to Taylor hopefully and felt a grin make its way to my face when I saw her smiling at me.

We heard North clap his hands together, now free of the disturbingly bloody gloves.

"So, Alex and Skye, eh? It is good!" He bellowed happily and stomped over to me, I knew then to hand over Skye to Taylor as he embraced me in the tightest bear hug I'd ever gotten.

After a moment he finally let me go, though the grin still didn't falter from my face at all. Taylor wasn't afraid of me anymore- thank the Moon-, things could finally back to normal, and-

Well, _almost_ normal.

Our children were finally here with us, with them here, it's like… Like I've been thrown into a completely different world. I'm sure the foolish grin on my face was enough evidence that everything would be okay, after all.

Later on, the other guardians- save for North- made their way out of the room. I made to flash a smile at Taylor but was met with a troubled frown.

"Tay? What's the matter?" I asked, my hand lying over hers when she winced slightly. North frowned at her and stood by the bed she remained on. "Tay?"

"It hurts…" She groaned, her face reddened slightly and I shot a worried glance at North. I rubbed my thumb over her hand that was cradling Alex softly with Skye still in her lap, they were both asleep already.

North went about finding out what was wrong as Taylor bit her lip as if holding something back and I stroked her hair caringly. "Tay? Come on, Hon, where does it hurt?" I asked softly, but still urgently hoping to get a quicker answer.

She was making to gesture to what I assume was going to be her torso area when North stood normally again- seemingly done. I shot him a look and he took as his chance to talk.

"Is alright, drugs wore off too early," He said and I nodded. "Although…" He trailed off and I raised a brow.

"Although what?" I asked slowly and North bit his lip.

"Well… With spirits, change in emotion can also trigger changes in medicine, so…" He waved his hands about as if knowing I'd understand and I frowned.

"So you mean this is my fault… Right?" I muttered, my eyes downcast. Taylor looked like she was making to protest but her voice caught in her throat at the feeling of the drugs wearing off and I glanced at North for a moment.

"Just help her, North. I don't know- give her more? Could Sandy knock her out for a while?" I suggested, North frowned slightly and nodded.

"Of course." He refilled a bag hanging up on a metal pole of sorts that was injected in Taylor's arm and he left the room, I figured to go get Sandy.

I heard Taylor let out a breath she'd been holding as she clenched the bed sheets from the pain that was finally beginning to fade.

"J-Jack… I… It's not your fault." She breathed, her breathing coming a little steadier as the drugs were taking effect. I shook my head with a sad smile.

"No Tay, it is. If I… If I didn't lose it back there, then you probably wouldn't even feel like this," I glanced and shrugged. "Well, at least not as bad." I finished and she laughed a little at that.

She laid Alex next to Skye on the bed and they seemed to pull closer to each other in their slumber, warm smiles spread on our faces before she spoke again.

"No Jack… I mean… It was scary, yeah, but… But all you wanted was to protect me in the first place." She sniffed and I squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"We'll talk about this later, okay? Get some rest, Sandy'll be here in a minute to give you a nice dream too." I whispered as her eyelids started to get heavy, her breathing as slow as that of sleep.

"Ja…"

She was out within seconds. I still held her hand like a lifeline. I glanced at the twins to find them sleeping peacefully.

No matter what anyone told me, I'd still feel that this was all my fault. Taylor was already known for falling ill under stress and I only made it easier for it to happen. Sure it seemed as if she forgave me, but that might've just been a temporary feeling from all that had happened.

I wasn't there when she went into labor. When she and Bunny had arrived at the Pole she looked like she was in more pain than she already was when she looked at me. I fired back at her for everything that had happened, none of which was even really her fault.

I bit my lip and stroked the back of her hand with my thumb as Sandy entered the room again and I shot them a ghost of a smile.

"Already down for the count. You think you could still give her a decent dream tonight, Sandy?" I asked, Sandy seemed to see through the smile I'd thrown on but he nodded nonetheless and sprinkled some of his golden sand over Taylor's and the twins' heads.

After a moment, Sandy aimed a troubled frown with a question mark above his head at me and I sighed.

"I hurt her real bad today, Sandy. Nothing will change that. Not all the falling stars she could make." I rested my cheek on my palm and Sandy made to get my attention again.

He created a series of hearts above his head with small version of Taylor and me. Briefly flashing to an image of what had happened and my heart sank at the sight. But then Sandy made slashing motions with his hands and then a picture of the children appeared in our arms with our free hands laced together. It swirled into a rapidly spinning clock that showed no sign of stopping any time soon. Then he flashed another heart and gave me a thumbs up.

I blinked in confusion, slowly piecing together the pictures in my head.

"So… You're saying that, despite what happened, since we're a family now that, um… Our love… Won't… End?" I said, cursing myself for how bad my grammar had become these days.

Sandy seemed to ignore the bad wording and clapped eagerly. I chuckled lightly and ran a hand through my hair.

"Maybe you're right… Yeah. Yeah… I know it." I grinned to myself and he enveloped me in a tight hug and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks Sandy." He saluted and exited the room. I sighed lightly and shifted my gaze from Taylor to the twins repeatedly.

"I'll never let anything hurt you again."

* * *

**And there you go! Family drama AND the kids are here!**

**I honestly didn't want to name them Alex and Skye...they were names that me and uh...someone I used to know, came up with. But I was running low on time and I couldn't come up with anything else so...yeah.**

**So what do you think of this chapter? I hope it turned out good at least.**

**Oh! And check out those oneshots I did please! I gotta know if they're at least well-written! I only got one review on one of them and it wasn't even about the quality so please? I'm begging here! lol**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW PLEASE. People are still ignoring this, so please, if you want a good story, tell me how I'm doing so I can attempt to make the next update better.**

**Thank you**


	5. You're Not Alone

**Alright, this chapter is up today as a birthday gift for one of my faithful reviewers MidnightWolf191!**

**Oh and, to the Guest reviewer last chapter; sorry but we don't get a full description of the twins until later. Sorry.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**You're Not Alone**

A light groan rang throughout the room and familiar, dark blue eyes fluttered open tiredly.

Taylor lifted an arm to push her hair back but flinched at the sore feeling responding to her small movement. Blinking her eyes, they darted around the room as if searching for something so as to figure out what happened. Everything was still blurred and out of focus.

What was going on? Where did everyone go? Where were her children?

In a panic she pushed herself up in the bed and made to stand from its soft surface but immediately regretted in doing so. The world felt like it'd just been flipped upside down and spun around in circles.

She was vaguely aware of the sound of a door opening, followed by a shocked gasp.

"Tay, what're you doing up?! You can't be walking around just yet!" The voice cried out worriedly, it was so loud… Taylor held her head in her hands as she felt a painful headache coming on.

The voice came closer and she felt a hand on her back. "Tay, hey come on, look at me. You're starting to scare me a little," The voice chuckled as if trying to calm themselves. Taylor groaned lightly and rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the blurriness and was met by wide, worried eyes and she flinched back on instinct.

Hurt flashed in his eyes and he stood back a step. "Tay, I'm not gonna do anything, I swear." He said with a sad smile on his face. Taylor's heart sank at his expression and she bit her lip.

"N-No, Jack I didn't mean… That's not why I…" She had made to embrace him with all she had, but for some reason the more she tried to reason, the harder finding the energy to just about everything came. Her face felt hot, her throat constricted and the pain from her torso and down worsened to the point of nearly collapsing to the floor right there if Jack weren't there for her to lean on.

His arm swung around her own and attempted to hold her steady. "Whoa there, take it easy. We can talk just as well with you back in bed, okay?"

Taylor looked up at him with a frown on her heated face. "B-But-" She stopped as rough coughs rose in her throat and she covered her mouth in hopes of silencing them but to no avail. She could practically feel Jack's concerned gaze burning through her head past the burning sensation of her dry throat.

He just sighed and gently ushered her back into bed, pulling back the covers and throwing them back up again as if he was afraid to touch her and turned around to leave. "Get some rest, Tay." He said and walked away.

Well, attempted to.

He was halted in his movement by a tugging at his hand and a meek, muffled voice. "No wait, Jack… Please, don't go." Taylor coughed lightly and Jack bit his lip.

* * *

"No wait, Jack… Please, don't go." I heard Taylor cough lightly and it took everything in me to not just turn around and hug her as tight as I could. I bit my lip uncertainly.

I squeezed her hand a little before turning around and pulling up a chair to the bed and sitting in it while she watched me from under the covers.

"We need to talk, about… Before." She said, shivering at the memory and I frowned.

"I know, I just…," I swallowed nervously and she looked at me expectantly. "I hate to think about it. What I almost did is just… Unforgiveable." I glanced at the wall for a moment as if hoping it could get me through this easier.

I noticed Taylor grip the bed sheets and her blonde hair fell in waves over her face. "Maybe so," She muttered, I couldn't help but flinch even though I knew it was true. "But… You didn't. You stopped in time, so Jack, it's okay." I felt something snap within me, I clenched my hands into fists on my lap.

"'It's okay'? When will that _ever_ be okay?!" I fired back and she flinched back fearfully. My glare softened and I sighed heavily. "Tay, I… I'm sorry. But things like that aren't meant to be 'okay.' They're too horrible. Don't tell me just what I want to hear…" I kept my head downcast.

"But Jack… I-"

"Tay, no matter what you do or say, I can never forgive myself for what happened… Never. You heard what I said last night, I know you did. Bunny left that door open for a reason." I reasoned and she bit her lip.

"I know, I'm sorry… I just… I don't know what else to do." She sniffed and my eyes widened.

"Tay? Whoa, hang on a sec! You're not seriously crying already, are you?" Why the hell was she crying? And so quick, too! I stood from my chair shakily trying to find any hopes of getting her to stop. "U-Uh, Tay?" Then it dawned on me; nobody gets upset that quick unless something is _effecting _them. In Taylor's case- the receding parts of the pregnancy.

"I-I'm sorry." She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to get them to stop but I shook my head.

"No, I uh- I-It's fine. Tay, what can I do?" Well, this certainly isn't how I thought this conversation would go, but if there's anything I can do to help her again- I won't complain.

"S-Say it wasn't your fault." Her voice shook and I blinked.

"What?"

"Before… Say it wasn't your fault… It wasn't, okay?" She cried and I found myself having a harder and harder time to say no.

"But, Tay, I-"

"No! It's not your fault!" She reached her thin arms around my body and pulled me closer to the bed. "It's not… It's not your fault…" She buried her face in my hoodie and I could barely hear her anymore.

"Tay… I…" I bit my lip and raised my hands to lay them on her waist but hesitated and I heard her choke out a sob.

"You don't have to take all the blame, all the burden… I-I love you, Jack Frost… I don't care what happens… Monster or not," She lifted her head and shot me a tear-filled glare. "And you're _not_ a monster."

Any words that I could've attempted to say would've just been caught in my throat, they had failed me already and all I could manage was to stare into her deep eyes with my lips shakily twisting up into a smile.

"T-Tay, I…," I sniffed, now aware of the tears welling up in my eyes. Taylor let out a choked laugh and pulled herself up to meet my eyes with her own, wincing at the sudden twinge of pain evidently from the night before. I held her steady and laid my forehead on hers with a smile. "Thank you…" I cried, she cupped my cheek and giggled after she kissed me lightly.

I pulled her body close to mine as tightly as I could without hurting her further, sobbing silently into the crook of her neck with my hand on the back of her head. "I-I love you too…" I sniffed and her embrace enveloping over me tightened slightly.

* * *

"Hey Jack? So, what happened to me after… Yknow… I don't even remember." Taylor asked, our moment of making up now over. I bit my lip as I sat on the foot of the bed, my hand laced together with hers.

"North said the anesthetics he gave you wore off too quickly, so not long after the twins came along, you started feeling the pain for real. And…" I swallowed and she raised a brow expectantly.

"And what?" I blinked and narrowed my eyes at my free hand.

"He also said it was because our fight that they wore off that fast." I sighed and her mouth formed an O shape as she nodded silently.

"Oh… Okay," She muttered and squeezed my hand. "So… How are they? Alex and Skye, are they… Alright? Where are they?" She asked, suddenly bright and excited and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"They're just fine. I put them to bed before I came in, Tooth is watching them," I smiled as Taylor sighed in relief with a hand placed over her chest. "What? Did you think they suddenly disappeared overnight somewhere?" I chuckled when she puffed her cheeks out in annoyance.

"Well for all I know about this life- yes! All you spirits are crazy anyhow." She waved a hand irritably and I poked her cheek.

"Maybe so, but don't forget that _you_ are one of those spirits now too." I grinned when she giggled lightly and turned to me.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." She said sweetly and cupped my cheek before kissing me on the lips caringly. I didn't hesitate to return the favor and I stroked her hair lightly.

"Why don't you get some rest, Tay? I'll keep an eye on the twins while you do," Taylor bit her lip uncertainly, her mind trailing off into deep thought and I squeezed her hand reassuringly. "We'll all be right here when you wake up, okay?"

After a moment she gave in with a sigh and nodded.

"Alright, fine," I helped her under the covers again and made for the door as she got comfortable. "And Jack?"

I paused, my hand on the doorknob and turned to her in question; she was smiling warmly at me.

"I love you."

I felt my body warm up at those familiar words and I smiled back at her before slipping out the door.

"I love you too."

* * *

Alex clung to the bottle in my hand greedily from her place inside the blanket resting on my arm. Skye had already eaten so he was resting comfortably in the crib beside me.

Everyone had decided to just make it easy to identify the two infants with the stereotypical pink and blue colors until they actually gained their own separate characteristics and styles. Thankfully it was working so far.

Just looking at them felt so… Nice; magical if you prefer. It didn't matter that I hadn't even known the twins before last night, they were family; a part of me even. More than just family, they're my children. It still feels so strange to even think that; let alone say it. It's definitely gonna take some getting used to, that's for sure.

I sighed lightly and my head jerked to the sound of the door opening and the familiar fluttering of wings.

"Hey Jack." Tooth greeted, I held a finger to my lips and pointed to my sleeping son beside me and she nodded quickly.

"Hey Tooth. What's going on?" I asked, finally able to take Alex's bottle away and she nestled into the folds of her pink blanket. Tooth sat down on a chair across the room.

"Just checking in, that's all. How's Taylor?" She asked, a concerned frown on her feathered face.

"Resting, thankfully," I chuckled, knowing that Taylor was usually one to protest being down for the count with everything else going on. I bit my lip for a moment. "I think… We finally got everything cleared up."

Tooth's expression hardened slightly and she folded her hands in her lap.

"I heard about what happened from Bunny and North." She lowered her eyes and I frowned.

"I figured… I just, I-I can't believe what I almost did. And because of it… She's hurting the way she is because of me." I sighed. I know Taylor had said that it was alright, that I didn't have to take all the blame. Maybe it was true, but old habits die hard, I guess.

I felt Tooth lay a hand over mine and I glanced up at her to find her smiling at me.

"It's alright, Jack. Nothing happened that's going to be permanent, after all. You're alright, she is too; she's already forgiven you and this pain is only temporary. Besides," She gestured to the twins and looked back at me again. 'You have them now. Everything's going to be just fine."

Her feathers fluffed up happily as I smiled and glanced down at Alex in my arms, she fell asleep already and her lips were parted slightly.

"Thanks, Tooth." I enveloped the fairy in a one-armed hug and she giggled after pulling away.

"Not a problem," She saluted before gasping slightly and making for the door immediately. "Oh! I have to get to work. Sorry Jack, gotta go." She smiled, closing the door behind her carefully, leaving me in the presence of just the sleeping twins once more.

"So… Drama, kids, and a crazy falling star for a girlfriend," I stood, placing Alex next to Skye and the two nestled close together instantly and I smirked, my eyes roaming around the room. "I can deal with that."

* * *

**Good chapter? Bad chapter?**

**I honestly couldn't care less right now...while posting this I just found out my aunt had a heart attack and is in the hospital...and my mom just left the house in a hurry to drive to California so...yeah. Drama.**

**Review before you fave/follow please...if you want, I guess. It'd be a bit of a pick-me-up for me at least...so yeah**

**See you next time. And happy birthday to MidnightWolf191..**


	6. Passing the Time

**Alright a new chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone for their supportive reviews about my aunt. And I'm happy to say that she's doing much better now, I even got to talk to her yesterday. All she did was get mad at me for not watching Psych at all lol**

**Though...nevermind, there are some details i'm too ashamed to admit. Forget it.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Passing the Time**

Once North had dubbed Taylor well enough to get around on her own, we came back home via snow globe with our new arrivals and everything else we'd need as well. It was a hassle carrying it all in, but worth it to know the twins wouldn't have any problems in lacking what they needed.

They slept a lot- and they cried even more- but North said that was perfectly normal and was to be expected for quite a while.

And, shockingly enough, Taylor hadn't had to go back to work yet. Either the birth was conveniently timed, or Manny was giving her a break. Whatever it was, I was fine with it.

"Hey Jack." I turned at hearing Taylor's voice and grinned at seeing her walk in with Skye in her arms. He was waving his arms about and groping the air as if looking for something.

"Hey," I paused, raising a brow at my son's action. "Is he uh… Looking for something?" I chuckled as she sighed lightly and sat down.

"Yeah, he's hungry, _again._ Talk about a big eater." She frowned to herself and I turned as she readied herself for feeding him again.

"And where's Alex?" I asked, scanning the cabinets for a glass and taking one off the shelf. Taylor looked up again for a moment before glancing back down at Skye.

"She's still in the other room. I'm feeding her next." I hummed in response, pouring milk into the glass and leaning against the counter and taking a sip with a sigh.

"If only they could both be fed at the same time. That'd make it go by quicker." I chuckled and Taylor raised a brow at me before a grin graced her features.

"You saying you wanna give this a try?" She gestured to the feeding boy in her arms and I cringed.

"Gross. No way! Besides, I don't think I could even if I _did_ want to." I shuddered and her laughter filled the air.

"Aw, come on. A girl can joke every now and again, can't she?" I rolled my eyes and smirked before sitting down next to her and running a finger through Skye's thin hair lightly. His hair was brown, much like mine used to be as a human. I wondered then if our children inherited more so our human characteristics rather than our spiritual ones and I inwardly frowned.

"Yeah, yeah," I sighed dramatically and laid my head on top of my now folded arms and she giggled slightly. "Yknow, there's only one thing I'm gonna miss about not having kids around." She raised a brow at me before pulling Skye off of her seeing as he was done feeding now.

"And what might that be?" She asked, fixing her clothes to look like before just holding Skye in her arms, his dark eyes slowly closing from their previous tired slits.

"Being as kinky around you as I want, anywhere I want." I smirked when her face reddened slightly as if remembering all the things we've done in the past before she cleared her throat nervously.

"W-Well, um, as… Fun, as those things were," She averted her eyes when she caught the mischievous glint in my eye. "I'm sure everything will get back to normal when they get older."

I raised a brow and nodded slowly when she shot me a look and waved her hand dismissively.

"So don't worry," She started dramatically. "You can get back to your crazy, smexy self in no time."

I grinned and leaned in till my face was a mere inch away from hers and she blinked. "'Smexy' huh? I think I like that." I whispered before kissing her on the lips.

After a moment she returned the favor, her hand snaking to the back of my head and pulling me closer to her. I cupped her cheek, getting caught up in the moment as well.

A small whine from Skye resting in her arms jerked Taylor back to her senses and she pulled away rather reluctantly.

"N-Now wait just a second!" She stammered and I couldn't help but chuckle before grinning sheepishly as she sent me a mock glare. "Just because I say 'in no time' doesn't mean literally in _no_ time!"

"Okay, okay! Fine," I raised my hands defensively before leaning back in the chair with my arms crossed behind my head. "I'll hold back until they're… Somewhere between seven and ten. And until someone decides to babysit every now and then. You've gotta give me that." I looked at Taylor as she stood with Skye in her arms and I followed as she left the room.

"Alright. I _guess_ that's okay." She giggled and set him back into the crib next to his sister carefully before picking her up in his place and sitting on the couch.

"Awesome." I grinned, being careful to stay quiet enough so as not to wake our son and sitting down beside Taylor. She blinked and sent me a teasing smirk.

"Hey, you wanna give it a try this time around?" She laughed when I stuck out my tongue in disgust.

"You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?" I groaned and she just smirked even wider.

"Only in your dreams, Lover Boy."

* * *

"Cootchie-cootchie-coo!" Tooth giggled madly as tickled the squirming twins with her fairies assisting her in making them laugh with their feathery hands.

Taylor raised a brow and watched the tickling fairies.

"Cootchie-" She stopped herself and narrowed her eyes at the wall before letting her arms drop to her sides. "God I hate baby talk." She sighed. I chuckled from my seat beside Tooth and smirked at Taylor.

"You got a problem with the goo-goo's?" I teased and she stuck out her tongue distastefully. Baby Tooth squeaked happily from her perch on my shoulder and I scratched her head with the tip of my finger, she pushed against it as if wanting more.

"They only like it 'cause it sounds like nonsense and then when they realize it actually _is _nonsense, they dub us as crazy people." She crossed her arms and sat on the floor in front of me and I played with her hair absentmindedly.

"Aw, come on Taylor," Tooth turned away from the twins for a moment, her fairies taking over for her and the infants' giggles rang throughout the room. "It isn't that bad. Give it a shot."

Taylor gave a bark of laughter and leaned back onto my legs.

"Nope," Her mouth popped and pointed to me. "If they want crazy talk, they can go to Jack for that part. I'm good."

"'Crazy talk'? Please, if they wanted that, they wouldn't have to pick which parent to go to." I chuckled, sticking out my tongue teasingly when she shot me a look and Tooth giggled at our antics.

"Well, I must be off to do my routes," Tooth announced, already fluttering to the door with her fairies in tow. Baby Tooth fled from my shoulder and followed her as well after squeaking a "goodbye" to me and nuzzling Taylor's cheek. "I'll leave you two to your crazy talk; bye!"

Taylor sighed lightly as the door shut behind the fairy and I leaned forward until my chin rested on top of her head.

"Since when does Baby Tooth like you so much?" I smiled when I heard her giggle slightly.

"Since that week after the fight with Pitch when you were sick; that's when." She turned her head until she was looking up at me and I frowned at the memory of that fight. I reached down until my hand touched hers and I squeezed it tightly.

"That fight… When he tossed you into that portal and I- I just… I just stopped," I felt my eyes get watery and I blinked it away, laying my forehead onto her own and closing my eyes when she squeezed my hand. "I can't even think about that time without breaking down again…" I muttered.

Taylor moved until her lips met mine and I opened my eyes as she cupped my cheek. After a moment she pulled away and frowned concernedly at me.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I should've been more careful that night. Hell, I shouldn't have taken so long getting back again." She bit her lip and shut her eyes for a moment.

"Tay, you were unconscious for a week. It's not like you had the choice of waking up sooner." I raised a brow and she giggled lightly.

"Point taken." There was a cry from one of the twins and we both raised our heads. Taylor stood up first and pulled me up with her.

She stretched her arms above her head and the crying continued as I walked over to find Alex twisting and turning uncomfortably. Luckily Skye was somehow unaffected by this and I picked up my daughter carefully.

Taylor came up behind me and stroked Alex's cheek lightly, a frown now on her face. After a moment the baby calmed down some and I saw her smile out of the corner of my eye.

I turned and saw the darkness of night creeping through the windows and I turned to her.

"Think it's time we put them to bed?" I asked with a smile, gesturing to the window. Taylor looked and nodded at me, picking up Skye as she did so.

"Yeah," She paused for a moment, watching me place Alex under the blanket and she laid down Skye next to her. Luckily the twins clung to each other and their breathing slowed till it was the familiar, even breaths of sleep. "Jack?"

I looked at her in question and she bit her lip. "Yeah?"

"I uh… I'm sorry I brought up before. That time…" I took a step toward her and grabbed her hand, lacing our fingers together.

"Tay, you didn't do anything wrong; trust me. I'm just glad to have you back." I smiled and pulled her along with me to our room. She giggled before stifling a yawn and I grinned.

"Looks like the twins aren't the only ones that need to be put to bed." I chuckled and she shot me a look.

"It's not my fault they like to wake up in the middle of the night." Taylor groaned as she sat down on her side of the bed and I joined her.

Though I couldn't help but agree. "True, so we might as well get as much sleep as we can, right?" I said, pulling back the blankets and she did as well and we both slipped under its warming fabric.

She sighed heavily and flicked off the light beside her and laid down. "Alright, _fine._" She said dramatically. I smirked and pulled her body close to mine and she yelped in surprise.

She squirmed a little in my grip but I refused to let go. She giggled lightly and I laid my head just above hers, our bodies fitting together like a puzzle piece.

"Night Tay, love you." I said, unable to hide the amusement in my voice and she sighed lightly.

"Love you too, Jack. Goodnight."

* * *

**Next chapter is a time skip. So we get to see how the twins look like!**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW PLEASE**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the ones to come.**


	7. One More Than the Other

**Alright we're at the time jump now. Alex and Skye are now 4 years old and now we get the full details of their characteristics.**

**I've never written dialogue for little kids before. But when I got to see my new cousins for the first time (they're 5 and 7) I got a clue. Granted it was even before I saw Rise of the Guardians in the first place but I tried to remember. So I'm just thinking of them when I write this stuff. Please let me know if it makes sense or whatever.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**One More Than the Other**

"Daddy! Daddy!"

I was tackled to the ground by two, familiar 4-year-olds who were laughing and giggling like absolute maniacs. Now why were they familiar?

Because they were _my _4-year-olds.

I let out a yelp of surprise when they jumped on me from behind, my face meeting the cold grass immediately. I heard Taylor laughing from her stance in the doorway to our home and I growled playfully, jerking up and grabbing the twins so I could turn around and fall flat on my back instead.

"Now what do my little monsters want today?" I laughed, tickling them on their sides and grinning when they let out cries of laughter before shoving my hands away and chose to just sit on my chest. Guess I wasn't getting up any time soon.

"Daddy, we have a question." Alex said first and Skye nodded, grinning widely.

The two were a lot easier to tell apart now that they weren't month-old infants anymore. Alex's blonde hair was getting longer and longer lately, no matter how many times we tried cutting it, it just grew back in no time. Her eyes were that same brown-hazel as Taylor's used to be before she became Falling Star.

Skye's hair was the same bright brown as mine used to be when I was human, one day we accidently spiked it up so much he looked like a hedgehog, but he liked it a lot so we came accustomed to styling it that way for him instead. His eyes were the same bright, wintery blue as mine were now, always shining with that childlike wonder along with his sister that all children had.

"Alright, and what question might that be?" I asked, folding my arms beneath my head to get more comfortable.

"How come the other people don't see or talk to you when we go places? They only talk to us! Mommy got weird when we asked her…" Skye trailed off, sticking his finger in his mouth as if in deep thought as he glanced at his mother across the yard.

I glanced over as well and I saw her lower her eyes, knowing why Skye was looking at her that way. She closed her eyes and turned back into the house and I frowned concernedly before turning back to the twins and giving them a small smile.

"Other people don't talk to us because they can't see us," I started, getting their full attention and they gawked. I bit my lip. "For them to see people like me and Mommy, like Uncle North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy- all of us- they have to know we're real. They have to believe in us. That's why it's mostly kids like you," I paused to tickle them on their stomachs and they giggled before I stopped again. "That can see us. Grown-ups don't like to believe people like us- they think it's silly- so they don't know we're there."

I was sitting up now; the twins had eventually slid off my chest and were now sitting on the grass beside me, watching my every move and hanging onto every word.

"So…," Alex started, frowning in thought. "When they ask us where Mommy and Daddy are and we point to you, they don't see you?" She frowned. I nodded slowly.

"Yup. So we need to be careful about that stuff, okay? If we're there with you and someone asks where we are- just say we went to the car, or to the bathroom or something like that, alright?" They nodded sadly and I ruffled their hair playfully. "Hey, it's better than them looking at you like you're crazy, right?" I chuckled.

They nodded with a laugh before standing up. "Okay Daddy! We understand!" They exclaimed in unison and I grinned.

"That's my little snowflakes!" I laughed, jumping to my feet and pretending to chase them around like a crazed animal and rolling with them in my arms across the grass.

* * *

"Alright Kids, it's time to go to Uncle North's tonight." Taylor called as she walked toward the twins' room. Her messenger bag was already strung around her shoulder and her barrette holding her long hair back.

They came running out of their room with their jackets and gloves on, chanting "We're going to the North Pole!" as they went. Taylor laughed at the sight and shook her head with a smile.

I grabbed my Frost Staff from its spot leaning against the wall and knelt down as the twins stopped in front of me.

"So, do we wanna portal there or fly?" I asked with a grin. They stuck two fingers up with each hand and jumped excitedly.

"Fly! We wanna fly!" They giggled madly and Taylor and I laughed, making our way out the door with the kids in tow.

When one of us had work, the other would watch the children for the night or day. But, on occasion we both had work, I'd stay until Taylor had to go as well and North or Bunnymund would volunteer to watch them for the night. Tonight was North's turn.

"Daddy, I wanna fly with you this time!" Skye grinned and outstretched his arms towards me and I smiled.

"Alright Champ, up we go!" I said, hoisting him up and he wrapped his small arms around my shoulder. Alex huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms.

"No fair! I wanted to ride with Daddy! You can go with Mommy tonight!" She whined, pointed to Taylor frustatedly. I frowned when I saw Taylor lower her head slightly and I bit my lip and looked at Alex.

"Alex, Honey- you flew with me last time, remember?" I got down on my knees as her expression softened. "Please, just humor me tonight, okay? Mommy could use some love right now." I whispered, seeing Taylor watch us curiously out of the corner of my eye. She didn't seem to hear me; I could deal with that.

Alex frowned concernedly at her mother before nodding with a smile. "Okay!" Taylor smiled when she came running towards her and she jumped into her open arms.

"Hi Honey, you ready to go?" Taylor asked sweetly and Alex nodded.

"Yup!" She giggled and wrapped her arms around Taylor's neck and she smiled.

I nodded to her and grinned when she did as well in turn. "Here we go." I said, gripping my staff tightly while Taylor was already up in the air with our laughing daughter.

I felt the wind throw me into the sky with Skye held tightly in my other arm. We both flew at full speed to the Pole, the twins whooping excitedly.

* * *

After we dropped off the kids at the Pole with North, they immediately chased after some stray elves with the yetis ushering them away. Taylor and I flew out the window toward our destinations.

Luckily my route started in the same area as where she was starting work as well, so we finally got to take this chance to fly together for a while.

I eyed her as we flew, frowning at seeing her pull at her sleeves absentmindedly and biting her lip.

"You alright, Tay?" I asked concernedly and she jerked her head towards me as if I'd broken her from her thoughts.

"Huh? No, I'm- I mean… I'm okay, really." She gave a light laugh and I raised a brow.

"No you're not- you're pulling at her sweater sleeves again. You always do that when something's bothering you." I said, we were flying slower now so we wouldn't get too distracted, I faced her, now flying backwards to watch her.

She averted her eyes for a moment and sighed.

"Jack… Am I unlikeable?" She asked; I nearly dropped my staff at the question.

"You realize you're asking your _boyfriend_ this question, right? You know, the father of your children?" I gave a lopsided smirk and she giggled lightly, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I know, I know. But it just feels like… Like the kids like you more," She paused for a moment, halting in her flight and I stopped beside her. "They play with you all the time- you know how to have fun, obviously. They always turn to you first and they always want to fly with you… D-Did I do something wrong or something?" Her voice kept escalating until it reached that equivalent to yelling, her voice also cracking slightly with emotion.

I frowned and took her hand in mine. "Tay, they're just four, all they really ever want is to run around screaming like absolute maniacs. You didn't do anything wrong. Besides, I'm the guardian of _fun_, if they didn't see me as a fun parent, I'd have failed at my job!" I chuckled, wiping a tear away from her face with the cuff of my hoodie and she smiled.

After a moment I pulled Taylor into a hug and I felt her flinch in my arms as if surprised by the contact and I frowned.

"Tay… Don't worry about it right now. They don't know any better. Look at it this way- they come to me to roll around in the dirt, and they come to you when they have questions. And since they're only four- they want plenty of both." I said, I felt her nod against my chest and I pulled away till we were at arm's length.

"Thanks, Jack." She sniffed and I smiled before lifting her head and kissing her lightly.

"Not a problem. Now we better get going to work before you miss your deadline for the meteor shower. Come on." I said, grabbing her hand and lacing our fingers together before tugging her along with me and flying in our previous direction.

* * *

"Uncle North! Uncle North!" Alex and Skye chanted, running toward the guardian of wonder with elves in their tow.

North turned around with a wide grin just as the twins jumped and clamped onto his legs. He rested his fists on his hips and laughed at the two.

"Hello children! What you need?" He asked and they jumped off his legs with wide grins on their faces.

"We wanna play! Can you play with us?" Skye asked giddily. North sighed dramatically and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I have work to do. Why don't you go play with elves instead? Hm?" He said, kneeling down but still having to look down at the toddlers in question. They both sighed in sync with each other and grab the other's hand.

"Okay Uncle North." They said, small but understanding frowns on their faces. North smiled and ruffled their hair before walking off with the yetis, discussing something about a new toy design.

Once they were sure he was gone, the two shared that familiar, mischievous glint in their eyes that their own father was famous for and grinned.

"Office?" Alex asked and Skye nodded.

"Office."

* * *

"Alright Tay, I'll be back when I'm done in this area, okay? You should be done by then and we can go together from there, yeah?" I said as me and Taylor both landed in a tree in the middle of a park where people had gathered for the meteor shower tonight.

She nodded as she sat down on a branch with her legs swinging in the air and she pulled off her messenger bag.

"Sounds good to me," She said and I knelt down beside her and she cupped my cheek. "See you soon, Jack." She smiled and kissed me lightly and I returned the favor.

"See you soon." I whispered and pulled away before jumping off the tree, the wind took its chance and propelled me into the air across the city.

Snow was already falling around me by the time I turned around to find Taylor's stars already falling across the sky brightly and I grinned.

"Just as beautiful as the real thing."

* * *

"Can you reach it yet?"

"No, just a little higher!"

"I'm not stretchy Sis, I can't go any higher!"

Alex groaned from her stance on her brother's hands as she reached her own as high as she could for the box resting on a shelf in North's office. They'd managed to sneak past all the yetis, elves and into his office without a problem. The twins were now trying to take a large box they'd spotted on one of the shelves.

"Just keep trying! I'm almost there." She snapped at her brother who strained to get on his tip toes without falling over. Alex stuck out her tongue as if in deep focus, stretching her small arm as far as she could and gasping happily when she felt her fingers touch the box's edge.

She slowly inched it closer and closer to the edge until it shakily began to tip to the side. Her eyes widened when it turned closer to them and she jerked her head toward Skye.

"Move! It's gonna fall on us!" She jumped off her brother and scrambled out of the way after she grabbed his hand, pulling him with her just as the box hit the ground right where they'd been standing moments before.

It fell on its side and the lid jerked back, its hinges nearly snapping under the pressure. Several different figures, papers and broken toys spilled out and around the floor.

"That was close…" Skye groaned, rubbing his head since he'd hit it on the floor as he fell.

Though all pain fled his mind when he saw all the interesting things spread around the floor and he and his sister exchanged excited looks before pouncing on the contents.

"Look at all this weird stuff!" Alex said as she picked up a Russian doll that looked like North that opened up into several different, smaller versions of him.

"Hey, there's one of Daddy too." Skye laughed, picking up a smaller doll that was painted to look like their father and Alex giggled at it before searching through everything else.

"Ooh! Check this out!" She grinned, picking up one of North's snow globes in both her hands and shaking it frantically. Skye eyed it warily.

"What is it?" He asked and his sister sighed frustratedly.

"It's a snow globe, Dummy. Don't you remember the ones that Mommy and Daddy use sometimes?" She asked with a raised brow and he shrugged, averting his eyes.

"I wonder where they are right now…," He asked, his voice trailing off before he blinked and looked up at her. "What did Daddy tell you about Mommy when we left home?" He asked and Alex frowned to herself.

"He said she needed some love right now… Whatever that means," She shook her head as if trying to banish the thought. "Maybe she was sad about something?"

"Well you did kinda say you didn't wanna fly with her…" Skye said, flinching when she shot him a glare.

"No I didn't!" She shouted, getting to her feet and ready to fight if the chance came up. Skye jumped up as well but with his arms lowered.

"It was the way you said it, Sis!" He growled, pointing his finger at her accusingly. She bit her lip and clenched her fists before stomping across the room angrily.

"You sound like Aunt Tooth." She grumbled, blowing a stray blonde hair out of her face and crossing her arms. Her brother sighed heavily and walked over to her, the snow globe jingling slightly in his hands.

"So what? Allie you should say sorry to Mommy when we see her." Skye reasoned, not bothering to pull back when her hair whipped his face as she turned.

"Stop calling me Allie! Gimme that," She grabbed the snow globe from him and glared at it. "Wonder where she is…" She sighed, shaking it absentmindedly and tossing it aside.

"Ale-" Skye started, his hand outstretched to her but he was cut off by the bright flash of light behind them. They jerked their heads to find a portal had formed where Alex had tossed the snow globe.

"Did you wanna go somewhere?" He asked, his eyes widening at his sister's surprised expression.

"I didn't do anything! I just- Wait," She paused in realization and her eyes brightened happily. "It must take us to where Mommy is! That's gotta be it! C'mon!" She cheered, running to the portal.

Skye sighed and ran after her as she jumped into the portal. "Hey, wait for me!"

The last thing he saw before jumping in was a yeti swinging open the door, North at his side.

* * *

Taylor sighed as she closed her sketchbook, putting it and everything else back in her messenger bag since the wishes had finally stopped echoing in her mind.

A while ago she got uncomfortable sitting in that tree and moved to a nearby collection of buildings instead. Jack was going to be back any second so she just waited around on the roof.

"Long night." She muttered, obviously having nothing else to do aside from talking to herself. She swung her bag over her shoulder and looked to the sky, her body brightening a little at the sight of her favorite winter spirit flying towards her.

She smiled and started to wave at him, but a bright flash of light a building away tore her gaze away from Jack and her eyes widened at seeing two children shoot out of a portal above the edge of the building.

_Her_ children.

Fear shot through her body and she darted off the building towards them as fast as she could.

"Alex! Skye!" She screamed, she spotted Jack coming closer and closer as well, their children screaming in fear and shouting to their parents in hopes that it would get them their faster.

Taylor fought to bring herself closer and finally managed enough to barely catch both of her now trembling children in her arms. Jack was there not long after and clung to the three of them for dear life.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're both okay! What's going on? Why were you two using a snow globe?" Taylor cried, squeezing her kids tightly as they sobbed, thankful that their mother caught them in time.

"Is everyone okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Jack asked urgently, searching the twins for any sort of injury. Gladly they both shook their heads frantically.

"N-No, we're fine." Skye cried, Jack wiped his wet eyes with his hoodie and Taylor frowned, wiping Alex's tears away herself as she and Jack floated down to the ground where it was safer.

"What were you two doing with a snow globe? I thought Uncle North said not to-" She was cut off when Alex embraced her tightly and Skye jumped from Jack's arms and onto his mother as well, shocking the winter spirit and not giving Taylor a chance to keep herself from falling to the ground.

"Ouch…" She groaned, but taken aback by her children's' actions.

"Mommy! We're sorry about before! We like flying with you! You're fun just like Daddy is!" Alex sobbed, refusing to let go of her mother's sweater and Taylor's eyes widened in surprise.

"W-What?" She said, bewilderment evident on her face and she saw Jack grin a ways away from his family on the ground.

"We're sorry! We like just as much as we like Daddy!" Skye cried hysterically and Taylor couldn't help the tears filling up in her eyes and smiled, finally able to sit back up again.

Being little kids- and this was the case for her as a child too- the word "love" felt too sappy for regular usage. Especially when you're only four. So just "like" was enough for her.

She sniffed and pulled her kids into a tight hug as they cried.

"Oh, it's okay Sweeties. Mommy knows you love her, thank you!" She laughed, her tears getting the best of her and sliding down her cheeks and onto their hair.

"Mommy loves you too."

* * *

**Every parent goes through the favoritism factor from what I've seen. For example, my 1-year-old cousin loves my mom like crazy but flips her shit when she so much as leaves the room, whether her mom is there or not. And her mom(also my cousin, but titles make it difficult) is rather...emotional, over it. I would be too if I were her, though technically Falling Star is me in a sense. Taylor is me, but I'll always hold onto the hope that I'll have a successful love life when I meet the right guy myself. (preferably the winter spirit kinda guy. lol)**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW PLEASE**

**I still don't know how long this time period is going to go for, I'm still in it with he chapters I'm writing right now too. Oh well, we'll see.**


	8. Nightmare

**Ok, now that I know more people have seen the previous chapter, we can finally get back on track.**

**I had gotten a question about my time skips as well, we're going to be in this time zone or whatever for a little while. I'm thinking maybe...2 or 3 more chapters..**

**So here we go.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Nightmare**

Sound down the hall. At this hour?

Taylor groaned lightly as she stirred, her eyes fluttering open tiredly in the darkness. Whatever that sound was, it was finally beginning to register in her mind. It sounded like… Crying? Something like that.

She lifted her head to find Jack sleeping peacefully, his lips parted a little and his arms wrapped around her like a pillow. She breathed a light laugh and kissed his forehead before carefully sliding out of bed and replacing her form with an actual pillow for him to cling to until she got back. Quietly, she slipped out of their room and down the hall, closer to the sound.

At first she'd thought it was coming from the twins' room, but Taylor frowned when she realized it wasn't there after all, but down in the living room instead. She raised a brow and walked into said room, noticing the crying becoming closer and closer.

She placed her hand on the wall of the room, her body giving off a small glow, thankfully providing a bit of light for her to make her way through her home without fail. The crying suddenly halted and a small gasp was heard from the couch and she squinted her eyes in that direction.

"M-Mommy?" A voice whimpered and her eyes widened.

"Skye…? Honey, what're you doing out here and not in your room?" Taylor asked, careful not to be too loud and she made her way over to the couch and sat down beside her son. A concerned frown made its way to her face when her body's glow allowed her to see her son completely. "Are you alright? Skye, what happened?" She asked more urgently and pulled his small body onto her lap and wrapped her arms around him protectively.

His eyes were bloodshot with tears streaming down his reddened cheeks. He'd been tugging at his onesie pajamas to wipe the tears and snot off his face and his sniffed in her grip.

"I-I saw something s-scary…" He sniffed again and Taylor grabbed the tissue box beside her and held one up to his face to get rid of the residue on his small face.

"Did you have a nightmare?" She asked carefully and he gave her a confused frown.

"What's a nightmare?" He asked; Taylor lowered her eyes and pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"A nightmare is like a dream- only bad. Uncle Sandy gives you the good dreams. But a nightmare… A bad dream…" She trailed off uncomfortably and Skye raised a brow at her. She didn't want her children to know about things like this. She'd dealt with too much of it as a human _and _as Falling Star herself; she didn't want to subject anyone else to it.

"Who gives the bad dreams, Mommy? Is he a bad guy?" Taylor gave her son a ghost of a smile and brushed her hand against his cheek sweetly.

"No one you have to worry about, Skye. Daddy and I took care of him a long time ago. Sometimes nightmares just… Come up out of the blue. We'll keep you safe, Honey," She tickled his sides and he giggled, also thankfully being careful of how loud he got. "Do you want to tell Mommy what your nightmare was about?"

Skye bit his lip and lowered his eyes.

"There was… Red stuff everywhere. There were plants too, but they were all shrivel and grey. The red stuff was coming out of people, the people… I thought I saw Uncle Bunny there with them, I remember. And there was a white kitty, it looked mad about something. I got scared and ran away, but then I saw you and Daddy," His voice cracked as if he were remembering what happened next and Taylor frowned. "You were on the ground and… Daddy was holding you, he looked really sad… There was a lady there behind him that looked a little like you and she looked mad. But there was someone else…" He trailed off.

Taylor's frown deepened and she held onto Skye's hand firmly but lightly, the other lady… That must've been her mother; it had to be. But why was Skye dreaming things like this?

"Skye; Honey," She started, lifting his chin up to look at her when he turned away. "Who was the other person you saw? What were they doing?" She asked and he frowned.

"He was in all black. He was looking at the lady standing behind Daddy and smiling too," He blinked and leaned toward his mother. "Mommy? Is something wrong?"

Her body had dimmed to the point where they could barely see each other anymore. She was sure that if Skye could see her then he'd say she looked like a ghost… Well, _more_ of a ghost.

All black… Pitch? And he was looking at what might've been her mother. Did Skye's dream mean something? Or was it just that? A dream and nothing more? Taylor bit her lip and pulled Skye close to herself and stood up.

"It's nothing, Sweetie. Let's go back to bed," She said and walked into the twins' room, placing her son back in his bed after pulling back the covers to put him back in properly. "Do you want Mommy to stay with you tonight?"

Skye stared into the darkness where his mother stood and pulled the covers closer to his face and blinked.

"It's okay, Mommy. I'm a big boy!" He whispered with a grin, causing Taylor to laugh lightly and he nodded.

"Alright, Skye. Goodnight," She kissed his forehead before stepping out of the room and heading back to her own, leaving her son to stare into the darkness confusedly.

What was his mother so concerned about?

* * *

The twins sat at the table eating cereal and chatting animatedly, waving their hands about as if trying to catch something. I chuckled at the sight but paused at seeing Skye acting a little… Different.

"Is Skye alright?" I asked in a hushed voice to Taylor and she frowned lightly.

"He's tired today. I heard a noise last night and found him crying in the living room," She sighed, her grip tightening on the coffee cup in her hands. "He had a nightmare."

"Jack, I'm worried about him. His dream… It was so vivid. Way too much for a 4-year-old to dream about." She took a sip of her coffee.

My eyes widened for a moment before chuckling lightly, hoping that there wasn't some "deeper meaning" to this or something.

"What so you think something caused it to happen? Tay, it was just a dream; nothing more." I said, leaning against the counter. Her frown didn't falter in the slightest and she looked at me.

"He told me what happened in it. Jack… he saw Pitch." She whispered and my eyes widened.

"Are you sure? Maybe it was something else… Dreams can be pretty random, Hon." I said, praying that this was just some cruel joke or mistake. Taylor shook her head.

"He said he saw a man in all black looking at us and grinning. The details of it were too… Real. He saw things, people that we've never told them about. He saw me dead, and you holding me like that night… And my mom was there too. Pitch… No, he was looking at her, actually. Not us," Her eyes widened as if creating infinite scenarios of what that could mean. "I think I should go check on her today."

My eyes widened as well and I felt my hand grip onto the counter like a lifeline. "But how did he… How could he possibly know all that? We didn't say anything about any of that stuff, plus we made the others promise not to tell them either. Pitch… We saw him die; he's gone and we made sure of it."

I reached over and took Taylor's hand in mine; she was trembling. I frowned and rubbed circles on the back of her hand with my thumb and she looked up at me. "You want me to go with you? Bunny could always watch the kids for us while we do this. And who knows- maybe we could grab a couple things from your old house for them too, huh?" I added with a smirk. The only clothes the twins had were what North and the others had made for them. And since the only clothes they knew how to make were for kids… It couldn't hurt to grab a couple things to work with.

Taylor smiled and squeezed my hand and stepped toward me.

"I was just gonna go by myself but… That's actually a pretty good idea. Thanks Jack." She kissed my cheek and I grinned before kissing her lightly.

"Not a problem," I said, twisting around and swinging my Frost Staff in my hands after I grabbed it from its spot against the wall and marching over to the twins who had already finished their breakfast. "Good morning all. Who wants to go see Uncle Bunny today? Eh?" I asked with a grin.

Alex and Skye shot up in their seats and stood on the chair cushions, bouncing up and down excitedly. "We're gonna see Uncle Bunny?" Alex asked eagerly and I nodded.

"Yup," I popped my mouth and bent forward until I was eye level with them. "Mommy and I have to run a quick errand. So we'll leave you both with Uncle Bunny and we'll be back to pick you up soon. Okay?"

"Okay!" They cheered as they jumped off their chairs and ran back to their rooms to get changed for their day in the Warren.

I watched as Taylor rinsed out her mug and placed it in the sink and buttoned up her sweater that'd been loosely hanging off her shoulders and pulled on her boots. After a moment a door opened and the twins came running out excitedly and I grabbed the snow globe sitting on the counter.

"Are you two all set?" Taylor asked with a smile, walking up to us and they both nodded. "Alright! Here we go." I gave Taylor the snow globe and she muttered "The Warren" against its glass and tossed it on the floor, resulting in the familiar portal we'd all become used to.

The twins ran into it without even pausing and we followed soon after.

* * *

"What's goin' on here? I didn't even get a heads up this time!"

Bunnymund was a little… Surprised, when we showed up in the Warren and the twins tackled him to the ground in their excitement.

"I know Bunny, we're sorry about that, really. But-"

"Well I'm not. It was funny." I chuckled, cutting Taylor off. She shot me a look and I cleared my throat nervously.

"_Anyway_," She started and Bunny averted his eyes from me and back to her. "We just need you to watch them for a little bit, okay? We just need to check on someone…" She bit her lip and Bunny raised a brow and crossed his arms.

"'Someone'? Who're you checkin'? What happened?" He asked more seriously. Taylor and I exchanged a look and I sighed.

"Skye had a nightmare last night and… There were things in it that shouldn't have been. He saw what happened when Tay died, he saw her mother and… Pitch was there too." I rested my hands on my hips and stared at the ground for a moment.

Bunny took a step toward us and I looked up again. "He saw Pitch? I thought you were sayin' that we couldn't tell them about all that."

"We didn't tell them. But honestly… I'd rather one of us told them instead of something crazy like this happening," Taylor ran a hand through her hair and frowned. "In the dream, Pitch was looking at my mom for some reason. Just to be safe, I'm going to o check on her. It won't take long, so Bunny can you please just keep an eye of the twins for us while we're gone." She pleaded, clasping her hands together in front of her.

Bunny nodded and uncrossed his arms. "Go on. I'll hold down the fort here, Mate." He said, turning to me and I nodded.

"Thanks Bunny." I said, grabbing Taylor's hand and guiding her out into the clearing with me and spotting the twins not far off playing with some of Bunny's walking eggs.

We came toward them and they turned to us as we gave each of them a tight hug.

"We'll be back soon, okay? See you soon." I said, ruffling Skye's hair with my other hand on Alex's shoulder. Taylor kissed her forehead and stood with me in tow and she pulled the snow globe out of her pocket.

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" They both waved as Bunny came up behind them and we waved goodbye as well. He said something to them and they cheered, running off with Bunny hopping after them as we stepped through the portal.

* * *

Taylor and I slipped into her room through the window as usual. Surprisingly, her room still looked the way it did before she became Falling Star; completely unchanged aside from the thick layer of dust all over the shelves and bed covers strewn about sloppily.

I heard Taylor sigh beside me and I glanced at her.

"You alright?" I asked concernedly, waiting for her response as an okay whether to keep going or not. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm good. Let's just get this over with, huh." She said, squeezing my hand a little before roaming around the room and opening the closet door.

I sighed and wandered about the room, half-watching Taylor take a blanket out of her closet and laying it over the bed and looking at all the things that she once called her own. My breath hitched at the sight of the broken lamp Bunny and I broke the night she met Pitch.

I shook my head to rid myself of the memory and started to go through the drawers on the dresser and I raised a brow.

"Hey Tay?" I started, turning to see her placing a couple different sized shirts, pants and shorts on the blanket and she looked up at me in question. "Since you're a girl and Alex's a girl…"

"Clearly." She said with a smirk and I mock laughed at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, considering that… We're just getting things for her here, aren't we? I mean, aside from toys or supplies or whatever… But how are we going to get stuff for Skye?"

Taylor blinked and stood with her hand to her chin in thought. "Well… Isn't Jamie a teenager now too? We could always ask him if he has some stuff to get rid of. What do you think?" She said, looking up at me again and I grinned.

"Good idea. We can do that later though, okay? First- what we came here to do," I said, pulling some things out of the drawers and dropping them on the blanket while she grabbed some random things from her dresser. "Why don't you go check on your mom while I finish this?"

Taylor bit her lip and looked between me, the blanket and the door leading to the rest of the house, frowning slightly. I strode over to her and grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek.

"It's okay, Tay. If you want to wait until we're done here, then that's just fine, alright?" I said and she sighed lightly.

"I just… I need one more minute. Let's keep at this a bit longer, then I'll go find her." She muttered and I nodded, squeezing her hand and guiding her to the closet.

"Okay then. It'll be just fine, Tay." I smiled reassuringly at her and she thankfully smiled back before carrying away different clothes again back to the blanket, me pulling some away as well.

There were shirts with random words and small pictures on them and I pulled them away separately to read them and I raised a brow.

"What kind of person makes a shirt that says 'This is the worst shirt ever. Of all time'?" I asked, I blinked when I heard Taylor snort and glanced at her holding back laughter.

"Someone who makes shirts for Red vs Blue." She said, a knowing grin on her features.

"What's Red vs Blue?" I asked curiously. She ran a hand through her hair, tugging at the shirts absentmindedly.

"It was just some show I used to watch." My mouth formed an O and I pointed at the other shirt.

"And what happened to Georgia?" I asked, holding up the other shirt that had those words and a small picture of a man flailing about wildly and she laughed.

"Long story short: he's flying around forever in space without a way to stop." I raised a brow at that and set the shirt aside.

"Well that's a little… Different." I muttered and she giggled lightly, leaning against me.

"Well get used to it, Babe. 'Cause 'different' is all you're gonna get with me around." She said with a smile and I smirked at her, slipping my hand into hers and lacing them together.

"You know I wouldn't have any other way." I breathed, kissing her on the lips and pulling away rather reluctantly.

"Tay, why don't you go check on your mom? I'll finish up here in a sec. and join you," I said, going through the clothes and narrowing my eyes at the wall for a moment. "It's kinda… Concerning, for it to be so quiet."

Taylor pulled at her sleeves and looked at me. "Alright… I'll see you in a minute." I smiled at her and she went through the door after taking a deep breath and I sighed when she was gone.

"This is gonna be a _long_ day."

* * *

Taylor wandered around her house, her hands glowing with stars and ready to strike if Pitch was indeed involved in some way.

"Mom? Mom, are you here…?" She called out, mentally smacking herself, knowing her mother couldn't see her anyway. The house was still a complete mess and she glad she'd taken Duchess away when she did, otherwise the cat probably wouldn't have lasted as long as she did with her.

Where was her mother? Why was it so quiet? No clicking of the computer mouse, no beeping of the kitchen timer or static from the TV, not even the loud voice of her mother on the phone or that annoying country music she always listened to. It was already unnerving with the way things were the last time she saw her mother, but now… This was just plain scary.

There was finally some sort of sound coming from her mother's bedroom. She jerked her head back at the sound of Jack's voice upstairs.

"Tay? I'm all done! You find her yet?" He called, flying down to her when he spotted her blonde head downstairs.

"I heard something in there. I'm not sure if it's her." She swallowed nervously and walked to the cracked open door and peeked inside.

Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth and Jack took a cautious step toward her.

"Tay…?"

"Moon…" She breathed, swinging the door open and freezing in the doorway, feeling Jack come beside her and he gasped.

"Wait a second… What the hell?"

Taylor's mother lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, a tipped over bottle of pills next to her face. She was squirming with what little energy she seemed to have left.

"Mom!" Taylor cried, hurrying to her mother's side. Jack came along as well but… He wasn't all there.

Because this wasn't the most shocking part. Pitch really _was_ here… Well, sort of.

Whatever happened here must've been brutal. It looked as though Taylor's mother had actually killed Pitch herself. His face and hands were covered in scratches and bruises. Well, if his still fake hand even counted as the body part anymore. He looked as though he'd been stabbed or something, nightmare sand pooled around his supposed corpse, his eyes thankfully closed and blocking out the world.

"What the hell happened here…?" Jack breathed, too in shock to move.

"Mom?! Mom, wake up! Please!" Taylor cried, shaking her mother with all hopes going into her stirring and being okay somehow.

This seemed to jerk Jack away from his thoughts and he was by her side in a second, one hand lying on her mother's shoulder. Her eyes opened lazily, her pupils looking up as if not really seeing anything there to begin with.

"Ta… Tay… Lor?" She slurred and turned her head slightly toward Jack. "Wh…"

Both their eyes widened and they exchanged a look.

"She can see us? Jack, what's going on?!" Taylor asked, her tears obscuring her view slightly. Jack frowned grimly and placed his other hand on the other shoulder, letting his staff fall to the ground.

"That's not good. Tay, if she can see us without believing us, she doesn't have much time." He said.

Taylor's heart felt like it'd been snapped in two. "Wha… Wait! I'll go get help!" She said, rushing out of the room and ignoring Jack's protests.

"No wait, Tay they won't-"

He cut himself off as Taylor bounded out the door, seeing people walking down the sidewalk and she ran over to them.

"Excuse me? Please, my mother's in that house right now- she needs help! I-" She drew in breath sharply when the person she'd been talking to walked right through her without a care in the world. Her heart sank.

"Taylor, they can't see you." Jack was in the doorway now, watching her and knowing he couldn't do a thing to stop her.

She shook her head furiously.

"No… No, no! Go back to my mom, Jack! Please, help her! I just need someone to-" She cried when another person walked through her and her hands clenched into fists.

"You there! Please, my mother needs help!" Another nonbeliever.

"Hello? Please, she's in danger!" Another.

"She's going to die! Please, I'm begging you!" Another.

"Hello…?" Another. "Please… Just see me…"

Taylor collapsed to the ground, her hands over her ears as if it could block out the world. Familiar bare feet came into view and their owner knelt down in front of her, a small paper in hand.

"I'm so sorry, Tay… She's gone. But… She was holding this in her hand." He said, handing her the paper. Her shaky hands took it by both ends and even more tears welled up in her eyes.

It was an old photo of the both of them from a family trip. Her mother looked so happy then…

"J-Jack… What do I do…?" She looked up at him and he frowned, pulling her into a tight hug and refusing to let go.

"We keep doing what we've always done. Live our life the way she would've wanted you to; we keep moving forward. It's going to be okay, Tay. I'll make sure of it," He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair caringly. "I'm gonna go grab the things we collected, stay right here, okay?" He said softly and she nodded, holding the photo close to her chest. He frowned and stroked her cheek lightly before flying back up into her room and coming back with the blanket all tied up in one end and tossing their snow globe on the ground after pressing his words against its glass.

He helped her up with his other arm after tucking away his staff in the blanket and guiding her through the brightly lit portal.

* * *

Bunny listened to every little word quietly for a change, letting us all leave without any other questions.

Thank the Moon, because I honestly couldn't take another long talk after today. Taylor was here with me still, she refused to stay at home or with North or the others while I came here; not that I'd want her home alone to begin with, anyway.

Alex and Skye showed up thankfully after I explained what happened to Bunny. They were watching their mother awkwardly from their spots on the floor, not quite sure how to approach her in this time.

I knelt down beside them and flashed a small smile of encouragement.

"Go on. Just letting Mommy know you're here for her is enough." I lightly pushed them both forward as they stood up.

They exchanged a look and nodded as if reassuring each other and taking cautious steps toward Taylor who was sitting in the chair, curled up with the photo still in her hands and her hair covering her face.

"Mommy…?" Alex started, touching her mother's leg and pulling back when she flinched at the touch.

She let her legs drop to the ground and sat normally now, her bloodshot eyes looking at her children almost fearfully and she forced a smile.

"Y-Yes…? What is it, Honey?" She sniffed, our kids looked at each other and frowned before both jumping up on the chair and leaning on either side of her. Taylor looked at them in surprise and they both hugged her sides.

I smiled warmly at the sight and stepped back into the kitchen, leaving them to their own thing but still watching from afar.

Taylor's thin frame shook before pulling the twins into her lap and embracing them both tightly, lowering her head in between their shoulders.

"T-Thank you, kids… I love you." She sniffed and I saw the kids smile a little and close their eyes.

"We love you too, Mommy." They said and I hid back in the kitchen again, biting my lip to fight back my own tears.

I'd never heard them say they actually "love" something before.

It sounded nice.

* * *

**God I need to stop with all this drama...I don't even remember where this came from but I might as well turn it into something I guess.**

**Now again, we're gonna be in this time for a little while longer. And don't ask why I snuck in Red vs Blue in there, I just felt the stupid need to do it so there.**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW PLEASE**

**See you next time**


	9. From Bad To Worse

**Ok, this here is the last of the prewritten chapters. Good timing too, today's the last day of finals so I get more time to work on these again! Ahh it's just like A Dab of Frost all over again, school, break, then more school later. Yay.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**From Bad To Worse**

So, Taylor managed to get herself sick again; no surprise, considering how stressed out she's been ever since we found that disaster in her old home.

Every now and then I'd drop off the kids to be with one of the other guardians so I could take care of her, but they didn't exactly cooperate for very long. It never took long before they were back at our doorstep saying they wanted to be there for their mommy. It was pretty cute, so I'd just let it happen each and every time.

When Taylor would be awake, we'd bring in some soup or something else and the twins would jump up on the bed and tell the both of us (mostly her, though) stories of what they did during the day and things they'd seen. Like the adventures they had in the Warren, the things they saw when playing with Sandy's golden sand, the strange things the elves did and how cute and soft Tooth's fairies were; they'd especially taken a liking to Baby Tooth, as she seemed to herself with everyone in the Frost family.

"Daddy?" I blinked, the voice tearing me away from my thoughts and I looked down to see Alex tugging at one of the strings tied around my pants. I smiled down at her.

"Hey. What is it, Honey?" I said and frowned when she pointed to the pot on the stove.

"I think it's burned."

"Wait, what?" I turned to find the food I'd been making in the pot was now charred and covered by smoke and my eyes widened. "Oh, son of a-"

I caught myself at the last second and I heard the kids laugh at me as they watched me scramble about the kitchen- turning off the stove, getting some water and pouring it over the mess rather sloppily and shrieking when even more smoke billowed out.

"Why don't you just freeze it, Daddy?" Skye suggested, barely able to hold back his giggles along with his sister. I face-palmed and grabbed my Frost Staff from its usual spot on the wall and froze over the disaster that was once supposed to be our dinner.

"Ah, hell." I muttered so the twins wouldn't hear me and I ran a hand through my hair and set my staff aside.

Alex and Skye were clearly unable to hold in their laughter as they were now on the floor, laughing madly with their arms wrapped around their stomachs and trying to catch their breath. I sighed and shook my head.

"What's going on in here?"

My ears perked up at the voice and I turned as the twins were finally getting over their laughing fit. Taylor stood in the hallway, some of her blonde hair was tucked behind her ear with her hand holding either side of her sweater over her tank top. Her cheeks were a little red and she held a tissue in her other hand.

"Tay! Hey there, um… What- this? No, no, this is just uh…" I trailed off, hoping I was hiding the pot from her view and she raised a brow at me.

"Daddy burned dinner!" Skye blurted, laughing again when Alex laughed at it as well. I mock glared at them and crossed my arms.

"Traitors." I scoffed dramatically and they stuck their tongues out at me.

We heard Taylor giggle lightly and we turned out=r heads as she shook her own with a smile.

"A winter spirit burning dinner? Burning _anything _for that matter." She said ad laughed at the face I made. I was sure it was equal to that of when we were helping Tooth gather the teeth for the night as I froze Bunny when he gloated for getting to them first.

"Daddy makes funny faces." Alex giggled again and Skye ran over to Taylor.

"Are you feeling better Mommy?" He asked worriedly, she smiled and knelt down in front of him.

"Yeah Honey, I'll be all better soon. I feel it." She added mock excitedly, shaking her fists as if getting pumped up. Alex must've heard because she turned from me and grinned.

"Yay!" They cheered and ran out of the room when we both waved them off to go play. I walked over to her as she stood and ran a hand through her hair and I leaned against the wall.

"_Are _you okay?" I asked with a frown and she sighed.

"Physically: damn near. Mentally…," She bit her lip and looked down as she laced her hands together. "I don't know anymore."

I shuffled my feet before wrapping an arm around her and pulling her body against mine, resting my head in her long hair.

"It'll be okay, Tay. We'll get through this just like we did everything else; except now we have a little more help." I added with a smile, gesturing to the twins running around outside as she pulled away enough to look around. She smiled a little and leaned back against me.

"You're right. Thanks, Jack." I looked down just as she raised her head to look at me and I kissed her lightly. I slid my hand into hers and squeezed it tightly.

"It's what I do, Tay. It's what I do."

* * *

"I need to know what happened."

The guardians looked at Taylor beside me with confused expressions.

"Taylor, we all want to know what happened too; but there's no way to find out. Even if we could see it, wouldn't it be a little… Hard, for you?" Tooth said, fluttering about in the air uneasily.

Taylor bit her lip and lowered her eyes for a moment before shaking her head of whatever thoughts were swimming around. I frowned from my spot leaning on the table and watched her carefully.

"I know; more than likely. But if there's something that'll tell us why Pitch could've possibly been there… I have to know. I have to know how they both went down."

Silence fell upon us rather… Disturbingly. We all wanted to know what happened, really- but the only problem was that we weren't sure how we could hope to do that to begin with. Sandy watched all of us carefully from his seat on top of the back of the couch.

Bunny stepped forward, his furry arms crossed.

"We're sorry, Sheila. But we don' have a way to see. We may be guardians an' all, but we can't go back in time." He sighed and uncrossed his arms.

"Maybe Man in Moon has a way." North said and all eyes went to him. I took a step forward from the table.

"Manny? You think he might know something?" I started, hope welling up in my chest. North just shrugged and took a couple steps around the room before stopping next to Sandy.

"There is possibility. We could ask, but no guarantee he will answer." He sighed, resting his large hands on his hips. My eyes widened a little.

"Possibility or not- it's something," I turned to Taylor who seemed to be having mixed feelings about it somehow. I ignored it for now though. "Tay, you're probably the last person he's talked to in a while, right? Maybe he'd listen to you."

Taylor held her hand to her chin in thought, one finger raised to her lips as if trying to shush herself. She finally sighed lightly and crossed her arms.

"I guess… I could try." She said, I laughed breathlessly and grinned at each of the guardians.

"It's not much, but it's something, guys. We can find out what happened!"

I saw Sandy clap silently as ever and Bunny and North exchanged amused looks. Tooth floated over to Taylor and laid a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"We talk to Manny tomorrow. Jack, Taylor- we must keep your children from learning of Pitch," He said and his expression turned grim. "The last thing we need is more fear bringing him back."

We both nodded and laced our hands together. "Got it."

We were going to find out what happened, even if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

"What're they talking about out there?" Skye asked in a low whisper; both he and Alex decided to take up listening through the door instead of going to bed like their parents thought they were.

She shook her head and sighed.

"I don't know, it sounds weird… Who's Pitch?" She asked, mostly to herself. Skye pulled himself away from the door and climbed up onto his bed with his legs crossed.

"He sounds scary… Maybe he's a bad guy? They don't want us to know about him though." He pouted, curious as to who this "Pitch" was and why neither their parents nor their uncles and aunt wanted them to know him.

"He sounds like the creepy guy from your dream," Alex said, right before she blinked, realizing something. "Wait a sec… Skye if we find out more about him, maybe we can get rid of those dreams too. Beat him up if he tries it again!" She said, jumping onto the bed and readying her fists, ready to punch something.

Skye shook his head. "But Sis, the way they talk about him… We can't! He hurt Mommy and Daddy! I know it! We can't let that guy get around!" He cried. Alex opened her mouth to retort but they gasped and held their hands to each other's mouths when they heard hushed voices on the other side of their bedroom door.

"Tay, come on. It's gonna go just fine; I know it." They heard their father's muffled voice and crept to the door, their ears pressed up against it.

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't," Their mother spoke now; she sounded upset. "Jack, I just… I want to know, I really do; I'm just scared… To have to see her die twice is just-" They exchanged a look when she cut herself off and then they heard shuffling of feet mixed in with choked sobs.

"I know, Tay, I know… But it's gonna be just fine, okay? I'll be there, Alex and Skye will be kept out of sight- they won't have to know about Pitch; we swore to never tell them. And we're gonna keep it that way, alright?" The silence that followed made the twins imagine that their mother was nodding her head and she spoke again.

"But Jack, what if they get curious or they sneak in while we talk to Manny? If they find out about my mother or-or what Pitch did, then-"

"It's not going to come to that. I'll make sure of it," Their father paused for a moment, the sound of clothes rustling caught their ears. "Why don't we just go to bed, Tay? You could use some rest."

A moment passed before they heard their mother sigh heavily. "Okay."

The shuffling of feet steadily grew quieter and quitter until it was gone. The twins looked at each other before stepping away from their door and back onto their beds. Skye was the first to speak.

"See? He did something! Uncle North said fear brings him back! What if we hear about him more, find out why he's so scary, and then he comes back again?" Skye's voice cracked at the thought of something happening to their parents. Alex lowered her eyes before sighing.

"Fine, we just keep in the dark; happy?" She growled slightly, annoyed about the both of them having to remain clueless. Her brother nodded with a small smile.

"Yup!" Alex groaned and twisted herself into her blankets.

"G'Night Sis." Skye said from underneath his own bundle of blankets. Alex rolled her eyes and turned until her back was facing him.

"Night Skye." She smiled a little to herself at that and wondered if her parents planned that out when naming him. Pretty elaborate but… Hey, whatever works.

Maybe they'd tell the both of them about Pitch when they were older.

* * *

"The yetis and elves will keep an eye on you while us grown-ups talk, okay?" Taylor said to Alex and Skye as she was kneeling down in front of them. We'd gotten to the Pole a few minutes ago and they were all situated in the room next to the Frost family, waiting for Taylor and I.

"Okay Mommy." They both sighed, already becoming bored having not being able to join us.

"I don't think the elves are capable of that though." I said from the doorway and the twins giggled little, Taylor just shaking her head with a smile.

"Point taken. The _yetis_ will watch you then." She sighed and stood up, making her way to the door as well.

"Are you gonna be gone long?" Skye asked and we shared a look and I bit my lip.

"It shouldn't take too long. Okay, you two have fun!" I said, closing the door behind us, thus leaving the twins to their own devices. I glanced at Taylor and walked alongside her into the other room where the guardians were waiting for us.

"You ready?" I asked cautiously. Taylor bit her lip and reached her hand toward mine, lacing them together firmly. Everyone else was eyeing her warily, ready for something in her to snap.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

The air was thick with pressure in North's office. We would've just done this in the globe room like everything else; but with the kids here there'd be too much risk of the running down a hallway and stumbling in on us.

She strode over to the window after reluctantly letting go of my hand and swung it open. The moon shone brightly in the sky even from our point of view. It blinked once in recognition and we all came closer to the open window.

"Manny, we need a little help right now." Taylor said, her hands clasped together as if praying for his response. Luckily, he was feeling talkative today as we all heard his philosophical voice in our heads.

"_Yes, Falling Star. I have seen yours and the guardians' issue. What do you need regarding the matter?"_

She turned to look at North and he smiled before laying a hand on her shoulder and nodding. She nodded in return and looked back at the moon.

"We need to know what happened. Why Pitch was there, why he was with my mother… And why they're both dead now," She swallowed back the crack in her voice and blinked her tears away at the memory. "Do you have a way for us to see?"

There was a pause and for a moment we all exchanged worried looks. Did Manny really not have a solution? No way to show us at all?

His voice soon rang in our ears again and we were all alert now.

"_Yes. I do have a way. Clear a spot on the wall and I will do the rest,"_ He said and instantly Bunny and North began to move a large bookcase out of the way and after a few minutes managed to move it enough to have the space Manny required. A moonbeam shot through the window and the rest of us stepped out of the way. _"And Falling Star?"_

It seemed only Taylor and I could hear him now, the other guardians didn't move their gazes off the moonbeam on the wall even for a second. Taylor looked at the moon from the window in question.

"_I am sorry for your loss. Your mother was a fighter, even in the end. It is a pleasant thought to know you inherited that from her." _And with that his voice was gone. Taylor and I shared a look and she frowned lightly.

"A fighter…? What did she-" Taylor was cut off when Tooth gasped and pointed to the wall.

"Look! It's changing!" She cried, all our eyes were on the moonbeam now. Though it seemed to be acting as a projector now as the light on the wall began to change colors in various spots, going from distorted blobs to actual figures and shapes.

Taylor's eyes widened and she had to lean back onto the desk with her hand gripping its edge for support. I stood by her just in case and watched the screen intently.

The slightly fuzzy image of her old home was taking up the entire screen. It panned to the window and entered into the house to stop on her mother who'd been lying on her bed, sleeping uncomfortably. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead as she twisted and a low, chilling laughter echoed throughout the room, showing that this "video" did indeed come with audio as well.

I felt Taylor's hand slip into mine again and squeeze it tightly at hearing that laugh, knowing who it belonged to. I frowned to myself as the dark figure crept into view and stopped by the bed.

He was grinning down at her. The man in all black. Her mother uttered words that sounded vaguely like her daughter's name.

It was just like Skye's dream.

"How darling," Pitch chuckled, his hand behind his back with the other, fake one, help up above Taylor's mother who was still squirming. "Dreaming of her daughter still, after all this time." He lowered his sand hand until it was right next to her face and I felt Taylor's grip on my hand tighten even more at what happened next.

Her mother's eyes snapped open as if just _knowing_ Pitch was there. Her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist and his breath hitched as he backed away unexpectedly.

"Who are you?" She slurred, still obviously tired from being awoken. After a moment Pitch regained his composure, jerked his wrist away and grinned when he saw her shocked expression at his hand made of black sand. "_What _are you?"

He flashed a mock hurt expression and gestured to himself. "Oh dear; don't tell me you've already forgotten me. Have you also forgotten about that _furball _that went missing, too?" He turned his head and grinned rather sadistically in her direction. "Or what about your daughter? On that one night when you finally decided to spend some time with her for a change. She was wearing a black and grey striped sweater; oh and my favorite part was when you told her I was handsome." He chuckled madly and her eyes widened.

"Y-You… You were the man that took her away. But there's no way that you… You didn't ki-" He cut her off with a sadistic cackle and she frowned.

"Yes! I killed her! And it was _wonderful_ to see that little brat go down protecting a worthless child!" He grin faltered until it morphed into a frown, his eyes blazing with rage. "But even now, she still gets in my way over and over. Her and that pathetic excuse for a _boyfriend_, let alone a spirit." He drifted off and started to rant to himself about all the things we'd done and Taylor's mother raised a brow.

"'Even now'…? My daughter- a boyfriend? Spirits… She's alive?" Her words flailed about all over the place and Pitch was torn from his rant. She seemed to be overwhelmed with all this new information; it made sense, after all. How else would you react to thinking your daughter was dead and then finding out she wasn't only alive, but in a relationship? Emotional hurricane; that's how.

"Oh yes, yes she is. She even came here shortly after her first death. She was the _demon_ that you tried to destroy. Don't you remember?" He smiled with one arm crossing his chest as the other was held up to his chin. Her eyes widened fearfully and she seemed to get weak in the knees.

"Y-You mean…" She trailed off with a hand covering her mouth as if she were about to be sick and I heard Taylor sniff beside me. My eyes lowered frustratedly for a moment before looking back up at the screen again.

"Yes. You tried to harm your own daughter; now," He paused for a moment and walked up to her trembling form until he was looking directly down at her. "Since killing her once didn't stop her, I'm going to hit home and get rid of you instead. A dash of my sand, maybe a touch of fear- it'll be perfect."

"No… You… You're a monster." She fumbled over her words, this seemed to be way too much for her to take in all with just one conversation. He chuckled darkly and swirled the sand that shaped his hand absentmindedly.

"Maybe so; anyway- who should I go after when I'm done with you?" He trailed off in thought and his head shot up when he seemed to think of something. "I know! How about your grandson? Or your granddaughter? Oh wait, this one's even better- how about both?" He grinned as her breath hitched.

"I-I even have grandchildren?"

"Oh yes and they're just adorable. It'll be wonderful to watch them suffer." I growled at the man on the screen before me and Taylor squeezed my hand reassuringly.

Suddenly her mother's entire body language did a complete 180 degree turn. Just a minute ago she'd been terrified and shocked at this man appearing before her and telling her that her daughter was indeed alive and with a family, but now…

Now there was a fire in those eyes.

"Now I may not really understand a word of what's going on here, but you can't go around hurting my family whenever and however you please! I won't let you harm my daughter again!" She shouted, making to grab Pitch and send him on his way somehow. He just swerved to the side and growled at her.

"And I won't let you stand in my way of getting what I want. Tell you what- I'll even make it fast," His hand distorted into a dagger and he pointed it at her. "It'll take but a minute of your time. Even the embodiment of fear itself can be merciful." He added with a smirk, though it faltered when her determination didn't dwindle in the slightest.

"Even if I did let you kill me, I wouldn't want it to end so quickly." She glared furiously at him and he frowned.

"I see. Very well," He pulled his hand back into a stance before swinging it forward. "Have it your way!"

She gasped before jumping back and taking his knife-hand's wrist in a death and he glared down at her. She seemed to be shocked at her own reflexes.

"Will you stop grabbing me already, you stupid bitch?!" He shouted before rearing back his normal hand and bringing it forward into a punch. The force sent her to the floor but her grip on him only tightened on instinct and he was brought down with her.

She screamed as if hoping it would distract him and jumped onto the Nightmare King's chest, his knife hand still in her own.

He glared at her before smirking and raising a brow. "What're you going to do? Kill me? You don't have the guts to do anything like that." He said, she shot him a look as her grip on his wrist tightened significantly.

"Why is your hand like this?" She asked suddenly and he paused before narrowing his eyes at her.

"Your daughter's pathetic boyfriend did it after I killed her that night." He growled, his eyes widening slightly when she grinned at him. That might've been the first time she'd smiled in any way in years.

"Then I'll have to thank him in the next life."

Pitch didn't get a chance to retort as she jerked the mass of sand forming the knife away from his body somehow, it hardened into a solid knife in her grip and she screamed before sending it down into his chest.

If he wanted to scream, he couldn't anymore. His eyes seemed to be frozen in shock as dark blood pooled around him, changing into sand the farther it got away from him. The knife eventually faded out as well as it went back to his hand again. His eyes shut after a moment and she stood rather shakily before staggering over to the bathroom.

The familiar sound of retching could be heard throughout the room and I took this chance to look at Taylor. The other guardians were now as well for the time being, choosing to ignore the sounds of cabinets opening and closing on screen.

Taylor was actually looking like she was about to vomit herself as well. Her face was absolutely pale, her hand squeezing mine so hard I was sure it'd go numb soon. Her eyes were so wide you couldn't even see the whites of them anymore. I lowered my eyes when I realized what must've been coming up next.

"Manny, that's enough." I said, turning toward the window. The moon gleamed brightly in the sky… But it didn't stop. I raised a brow at it confusingly.

Finally her mother stepped back into view again, a pill bottle in hand. I saw Bunny lower his eyes this time, not wanting to see what happened next and Tooth gasped, also realizing it as well. Sandy had a tight frown on his face and North's arms were crossed.

"My fear… My weakness… My hate," She shook the bottle with each add-on, her hand filling up with more and more pills with each shake. "My sorrow… My apologies… You killed her," She glared at Pitch lying cold and dead on the floor. "You took her away, but… I drove her off. My family…What wonderful children they must be." She cried, tears blurring what little she could still see as she downed the pills as best she could.

"I'm so sorry." She coughed before collapsing on her knees with her hands clasped together over her chest.

I heard Taylor choke a sob beside me and I growled out the window.

"Manny! I said that's enough!" I shouted, the other guardians looking at the both of us. But Taylor seemed to be in her own little world.

Finally the screen distorted until it shrank back into the moonbeam it was before. It shot back out through the window to the moon again. I didn't bother to hold back the glare aimed at it and it blinked.

"_I am sorry. I did not mean for it to go on for that long, guardians. The moonbeam was unresponsive at first."_ He said, sounding just downright guilty.

I sighed and turned to Taylor again and felt my entire posture sink. "Tay…?"

She seemed to flinch back and she was out the door in less than a second.

"Taylor- wait!" She paused at the door and I thought she'd listened to me, but she was looking at something else.

"Mommy…?" I froze when I heard Alex's voice and took another couple steps closer to Taylor. She bit her lip before hugging the kids tightly and darting out the upper window in a flash. My eyes widened and without a second thought I followed her out.

"Tay! Hey, wait a second!" I cried, glancing at the guardians who nodded at me before I went after her.

Talk about a _disaster._

* * *

**Oh drama...why you such a bitch?**

**The next chapter will likely be the last of this time, ten the next time jump...hmm...I'm thinking either when the twins are 10 or 15, we'll see.**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW PLEASE**

**Oh! And thanks to **_SakuraTenshi36092 _**for like, the craziest review I've gotten in a while! Thank you!**

**See you next time.**


	10. Recovery Mode

**Okay another chapter. I actually finished this last night but we got busy...yknow, seeing the new star trek.**

**Pretty good, but damn the violence... literal skull crushing is at a maximum.**

**Anyway, enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Recovery Mode**

"Uncle Bunny, what's happening to Mommy? Where did Mommy and Daddy go?" Skye asked worriedly as the guardians rallied them inside North's office. Bunny just shook his head and Tooth stepped in.

"They just had to talk about something. Don't worry; there's nothing wrong." She said with a forced smile. The twins exchanged a look before frowning slightly.

"Yeah uh, it's nothin', Mates. They jus' had to go do somethin', that's all." Bunny said quickly when he noticed the twins weren't convinced. Sandy lifted Skye up and sat him down on the desk; he made to pick up Alex too but she crossed her arms and dodged the sandman attempting to grab her.

She climbed up to a lower table and the guardians watched her confusedly. After a moment she felt she was well enough on the table and rested her fists on her hips.

"There's somethin' you're all not telling us," She said, pointing her finger accusingly at them. "What's really going on? Why does Mommy look so sad all the time?" She said, crossing her arms. The guardians all exchanged weary looks for a moment.

"We hide nothing from you two! And your mother is just… She is tired. Nothing more." North smiled, clasping his hands together. Alex raised a brow.

"Who's Pitch?"

She saw North blink and her glare hardened.

"Yeah, who is he? We heard Mommy tell Daddy that name when they talked about my dream… Was he there?" They turned to Skye as he spoke as well and their stances went rigid.

"P-Pitch? Um, what's a pitch? I-I'm sure your parents were just talking about something else, Sweet Teeth." Tooth said, her eyes darting about nervously.

Alex growled in frustration and stomped her foot on the desk.

"Stop it already!" She screamed, the guardians and even her brother all flinching at her voice. But she didn't stop there, oh no; she was going to find out what was happening to their parents. "Stop hiding stuff! Ever since Skye had that dream, Mommy's been sad all the time and Daddy always has to leave to help her again! Everybody's hiding stuff from us and we hate it!" She paused when her voice cracked, her fists shaking at her sides and tears welling up in her eyes.

Skye jumped off the desk and hurried over to his sister, taking her hand in his as she attempted to rid herself of her tears by wiping her arm across her eyes.

"We j-just wanna know why M-Mommy's so sad…" She sobbed, her brother squeezing her hand reassuringly and lowering his eyes, his dark bangs hiding them view.

The guardians watched the twins sadly, looking at each other North turned and came toward them, kneeling down in front of the two after taking them down from the table.

"We are sorry. If you want to know, then…," He paused, the twins looked at each other hopefully and Alex sniffed as they both turned to North who had pursed his lips. "Then we will tell you."

* * *

"Taylor! Tay just wait up a second, please!"

I wasn't sure how long we'd been flying, but I did know it'd been a while. The wind pushed me forward again as I saw we were coming up on some town and Taylor began to descend, unclipping her barrette as her hair now lifted with the wind in yellow waves. I couldn't see her tear-streaked face anymore because of it.

Her feet touched the ground and her body immediately began to sway. My eyes widened and I was by her side in an instant, ceasing my own flying in the process.

"Tay? Tay, look at me, please." I pleaded, taking her trembling hands in my own. She shook her head, only bitten back sobs could be heard. I lowered my eyes for a moment.

"Taylor, come on… I know it hurts; but there's nothing we can do. Besides, your mom saved us, saved our children too. If he comes back again we'll give him the biggest beating he's ever taken." I said, balling my hand into a fist and just imagining the sweet, sweet pleasure of knocking all of that bastard's teeth out.

She sniffed and pulled her hand away to cover her mouth. "B-But Jack, why did she h-have to ki… To ki-" She whimpered and I frowned before wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her body close to mine. She flinched at my actions for a moment and finally relaxed a little.

I raised my other hand to stroke her hair lightly and rested my chin on her head.

"I don't know, Tay. Maybe she didn't want her fear bringing him back again, so she…" I trailed off and I felt her nod slowly.

I pulled away enough to look at her and I brushed my hand against her cheek lightly. "Come on, Tay… She wouldn't want you to feel so sad. She'd want you to move on, to protect your own children like she did too. I mean, no one would exactly recommend doing it the same way, but she gave us the chance to keep them happy," Taylor lowered her eyes in thought and I lifted her chin to look at me. "You know, we may not see her here right now, but she'll always be with us. She's always gonna be right here." I pointed to her chest and she blinked confusingly at me and sniffed.

I bit my lip for a moment. "Think of it this way, Tay; if you keep someone you love in your memory- you never _ever_ forget about them- they're never really gone. Just don't say goodbye." I said, after a moment she sniffed and rubbed her eyes with her sleeve and let out a shaky laugh.

"Since when did you get so philosophical?" She smiled at me through her tear-stained features and I couldn't help but grin.

"Ah, yknow, just reading a little Confucius in my spare time." I said with a small smirk and she giggled slightly.

"Glad to have you back, Tay." I whispered and kissed her lightly. She kissed me back without hesitation and took my hand in hers.

"Glad to be back. Let's head back over to the Pole, too," She said, pulling me along before frowning slightly. "I bet I gave the kids quite the scare before."

I frowned a little and felt the wind push us up into the air. "Well yeah, you did. But as soon as we get there they'll only be happy to have their mommy back." I said and smiled when I saw her do the same behind me.

* * *

We landed lightly on the tiled floor of the globe room back at the Pole and looked around the room. Aside from the occasional yeti or elf rushing by with a small wave to us, there was no one else around.

"Do you think the others are still here?" Taylor asked, resting her hand on the table and I frowned.

"They've gotta be, we weren't gone that long." I said, I turned my head at the sound of a door opening with a series of footsteps following after.

"Jack, Taylor- you're back!" We saw Tooth flutter in and she stopped in her advance when a few feet away from Taylor. "Are you alright?" She asked warily.

After a moment of thought she bit her lip and nodded. "I will be." She muttered. Tooth frowned concernedly and glanced at me in question. I just sighed lightly and shrugged.

"Oh, by the way, Jack. The kids, uh… We sort of had to…" She trailed off, twiddling her thumbs nervously. Taylor and I shared a look and frowned at her.

"Tooth? What did you do?" I asked slowly. Her feathers ruffled slightly and she bit her lip.

"They did end up hearing some of what we saw and, well… We had to tell them everything," Our eyes widened and she thrust her arms out as if keeping us away from doing anything. "We didn't give the details! They're only four after all!"

"Okay, okay, wait a second. You told them everything? What did they do? What details did you leave out?" Taylor couldn't seem to stop the questions from coming, by now it was all just gibberish. She didn't even hear the door swing open again with rushed voices.

"Wait a sec; Alex, Skye, get back here!" Bunnymund's voice rang down the hall along with much younger voices getting closer each second.

Alex came into view first, her blonde hair flailing about as she ran. It whipped her brother in the face when she stopped with him behind her. Their eyes widened at seeing us and tears welled up in their eyes.

"Mommy! Daddy!" They cried, running at full speed and jumping at us both at the same time. Taylor let out a yelp of surprise when Skye's tiny body collided with hers as Alex's did the same to me and we all went down on the floor in a second. Luckily we managed to catch them before they fell painfully instead.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Skye asked, a small frown on his face as he and Alex pushed themselves up enough for us to be able to sit up.

I bit my lip and Taylor sighed lightly.

"We're sorry, Sweeties. We just didn't want you to-"

"Yeah! 'Cause it sounded awesome!" Alex cheered, her hands balled into fists and she fist-bumped her brother with a smile. My eyes widened slightly.

"Uh… Wait, what?" I was at a loss for words. Just what did the others tell them?

The twins grinned at each before jumping off of us and standing a few feet away.

"Yeah! Uncle North said that you guys were like superheroes! How Pitch was some creepy bad guy doing evil stuff, and- and-" Alex continued to stutter excitedly, unable to say any more so Skye chimed in.

"And you and Mommy fought him all the time! Like how you had your big stick and-" He pretended to hold something similar to my staff in his hands. Alex giggled and pretended to hold something too. After a moment some elves ran by and substituted the empty space with wooden swords.

"And Mommy had her big star thingy, fighting Pitch like- BAM!" They swung the swords at each other and jumped back. "And how Pitch totally got beat up by Gramma too!"

Taylor blinked and a small smile graced her features. "Gramma?"

Skye nodded happily. "Yeah, Mommy's mommy! Right?" He turned to Alex in question and she nodded before frowning slightly.

"Aunt Tooth told us she's somewhere else now and that we can't meet her either," She sighed before blinking and walking up to Taylor with a smile. "What was she like?"

I looked at her and squeezed her hand tightly and she smiled at me before turning back to the kids again.

"Gramma was…," She paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. "Gramma was strong. She saved you two- saved all of us- from Pitch. She would've loved you two." She said, the twins grinned widely.

"Was she fun? Was she crazy?" Skye asked and I raised a brow at his second question before laughing and Taylor nodded.

"As crazy as they come." She laughed and he cheered. Alex stepped up too.

"Could she fight? Like karate and swords and stuff?" She asked, trying to do a jump kick and slipping back as her balance failed her. I grinned and caught her before she hit the floor and she giggled.

"Maybe not anything like that," The kids groaned and she smiled lightly. "But she was a fighter; that's for sure." I smiled to myself at that and Skye raised a brow.

"But if she didn't do any of that stuff, then how was she a fighter?" He asked, his hands on Taylor's legs as he pushed himself forward a little.

"Well, um… It's like uh… Okay, wait…" She trailed off, unable to explain it at all. I shook my head and chimed in instead.

"It's being strong in your heart, not your body." I said, the twins glanced at each other and lowered their eyes for a moment.

"I think I get it… Yeah!" Skye said and Alex's head shot up.

"O-Oh yeah! I get it too!" She said with a smile.

I chuckled and shared a look with Taylor and she smiled, lacing our hands together.

A little drama never hurt anyone with kids like this around.

* * *

**So, yes? No?**

**This is the last of this little time zone or whatever, next time the twins are gonna be 10 years old!**

**See you next time**


	11. Time-Traveling Sleepers

**Alright we're at the next time skip! Or whatever you feel like calling them, idk.**

**This one's probably gonna go on for the same amount of chapters so...4? That's probably gonna be the way it is with each part, I'm thinking.**

**On with the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Time-Traveling Sleepers**

Pale sunlight seeped through the twins' bedroom window, casting a light glow on Skye's brown bedhead as he slept. His blankets were strewn about lazily and his night shirt was pulled up slightly.

A hand touched his shoulder and shook it repeatedly.

"Wake up, Skye. Come on." A voice reached his ears and he groaned as he opened his blue eyes. After a moment they focused enough through their tired vision and he noticed his 10-year-old sister, Alex, standing next to his bed.

"Alex? Come on, just five more minutes…" He sighed, turning until his face was in the pillow.

She just kept this stoic expression and stared at him. It was a little unnerving, actually. Skye frowned at her before she decided to speak again.

"What? And add five more minutes to your century-long nap?" Skye's eyes widened and he raised his head tiredly.

"Say what-now? Are you sleep talking or something?" He asked with a frown. Alex just shook her head.

"You've been asleep for a century, Skye. You're talking to a clone of the original Alex. This is the future where everything was blown up and destroyed." She said monotonously and her brother shot up out of bed.

"Wait, Sis- or clone of her- what do you mean? What's it like outside?" He asked urgently and she bit her lip as if holding something back.

"Ruined."

"No way! How many clones of you are there? What about Mom and Dad? Uncle North, Aunt Tooth and the others? What abo-" He ceased his questions when Alex suddenly burst out laughing, her arms around her stomach as she fell back onto the floor. "Uh…?"

"I can't believe you fell for that!" She said in between laughs and after a few minutes she finally calmed down and wiped a tear away from her eye. Skye frowned at her.

"Wha- You mean you were just kidding?!" He cried, Alex sighed with a smile and stood up.

"Yup! That's what you get for sleeping in on a school day, Dummy." She smirked and he just groaned loudly, grabbing fistfuls of his own hair frustratedly.

"For Moon's sake, Alex! You and your stupid pranks…" He sighed heavily, already going through his drawers to gather his clothes for the day.

Alex just laughed and crossed her arms. "You love my pranks and you know it."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get out so I can get dressed, alright?" Skye narrowed his eyes at her and she rolled her eyes before walking out the door.

"Whatever. Not like I haven't seen that stuff before." She closed the door behind her, ignoring Skye's complaints.

"You got him with the time travel thing, didn't you?" Alex blinked and looked over to find her father leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, looking down at her with a smirk.

She smiled and rested her hands on her hips. "Yup!"

Jack chuckled and stood from his spot on the wall and ruffled her long, blonde hair.

"That's my girl." Alex giggled and pushed his hand away to straighten out her hair again.

"Thanks, Dad." She began to pull her hair back into a pony tail when her mother peeked her head around the corner by the kitchen.

"Alex, Honey, did you wake your brother?" She asked and Alex grinned victoriously.

"Sure did! He'll be out in a minute." She said and Taylor smiled as Jack came over to her across the hall.

"Good then. Breakfast is ready, by the way!" She said, going back into the kitchen with Jack in tow. After a moment the door opened and Skye walked out, pulling up the zipper on his hoodie.

The twins walked out of the hallway and turned toward the other room. They froze in their steps when they entered the room. Taylor and Jack stood by the table, sharing in a kiss with Jack's hand on her cheek and their eyes were closed.

"Ew, gross! Come on!" Alex and Skye stuck out their tongues in disgust. Their parents pulled away immediately and Taylor cleared her throat nervously while Jack just chuckled and scratched his head.

"You couldn't wait 'till we were gone?" Skye groaned as he and Alex sat down at the table.

"And you couldn't look at your parents in love without being grossed out by it?" Jack fired back as he and Taylor sat down as well.

Alex stuck out her tongue while everyone else started eating. "Because it _is_ gross! We're ten, not twenty!" She complained and started eating as well.

"Boy, I can wait for that day." Taylor sighed to herself and Jack laughed at her statement.

Once the twins finished their breakfast, they ran off into the other room and grabbed their backpacks and other things they needed for school.

"Mom, we're ready for school! Can we have the snow globe now?" Skye called out, the both of them waiting by the door.

Taylor came into view with the familiar snow globe in her hand and gave it to him. "Here you go. Don't forget to portal in where no one will see you." She said and they both nodded before running out the door.

"Okay! Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" They yelled as Skye tossed the globe on the ground and the two ran through its bright light that put them somewhere in the town below where their home was placed.

Taylor watched as the portal closed with a sigh and Jack stepped in beside her, lacing their hands together.

"You alright, Tay?" He asked. After a moment she nodded and turned to him.

"Yeah. Just… Well, even with that snow globe North gave us, it just feels too weird to have to portal around town just to get to school every day." She said.

"True…," Jack paused for a moment in thought. "We'll think of something, though. It'll be fine." He said and Taylor smiled lightly.

"Alright. And now that they're gone," She turned with a grin and Jack blinked. "What do you say we continue from where we left off? Hm?"She kissed him lightly and he smirked.

"I say you read my mind." He wrapped an arm around her waist and she giggled as he closed the door.

* * *

"Hurry it up, Skye! The bell's gonna ring soon!" Alex ran out of the alley next to the school as her brother scrambled to pick up the snow globe rolling around on the concrete.

"I know, I know; I'm coming!" He called back, finally grabbing the small globe and stuffing it in his backpack as he ran. Waiting by the front gate was their familiar small group of friends.

One of them was a boy with messy brown hair and bright green eyes. His backpack was slung sloppily over his shoulder and he waved at the twins as they approached. His name was Nick.

The other two were a boy and a girl. They were siblings with the girl being a year younger. Her black hair was short and wavy with her bangs parted to the side, just missing one of her chocolate brown eyes. Her brother's hair was also black but of course much, much shorter than his sister's. His eyes were a light hazel with the frames of his glasses shaping. Their names were Kelly and Steven. Kelly held her books close to her chest with her backpack hanging loosely on her small shoulders while Steven's backpack was firmly over both his shoulders.

Alex and Skye finally made it, panting as they slowed to a walk with their friends.

"So, what took you guys so long?" Nick asked with a grin as Alex sidestepped over until she was walking next to him.

"Skye took too long getting back from the future." Alex smiled sweetly and Skye and Nick raised a brow from beside her, Kelly and Steven leaned in curiously as well.

"Do you _have _to go into your stupid prank again?" Skye groaned as they entered the building.

"You and your crazy jokes. Where do you come up with those things?" Steven laughed, pushing up the frames of his glasses and Alex just smirked.

"Oh come on. You know our dad, you really gotta ask that?" She said, Skye chuckled as if remembering all of their dad's pranks on their uncle Bunny and the elves at the Pole.

Nick shook his head with a laugh. "If that's not true, I don't know what is." He opened the door to their classroom and Alex thanked him on the way in. A little while after the three became friends with the twins, they were with their parents and in no time at all their new friends not only saw their parents, but even asked why they were hanging out with teenagers.

Since then, they'd known about who their parents really were and took it in stride.

Skye sighed heavily as the rest of them walked in just as the bell rang and their teacher ran up to the front of the room to start roll call while they sat down. He and Alex sat a couple seats apart with her a seat away from Steven while he was closer to Nick and Kelly.

"Okay class. Today is testing day! I hope everyone studied; now, take out your pencils," The teacher said with a small smile as the class groaned. "No complaints! You knew this test was coming, so you have no reason to not be prepared for it!" She pointed a rolled up packet at them all as if just _daring_ them to protest.

"Great. Here comes another boring class day." Nick whispered to Skye and he nodded to his friend.

"Today's gonna be a _long _day."

* * *

"Ugh, that test sucked!"

"Oh, come on, Alex. It wasn't that hard." Kelly said, flinching when Alex shot her a pointed glare. The friends were now all at recess, stretching their aching muscles and walking aimlessly in the grass.

"Says the girl who's gotten straight A's ever since they actually started giving us grades." She said with her hands folded behind her head and Kelly grinned sheepishly.

"That test really was a pain though, straight A's or not." Nick sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. Alex blinked at him and dropped her arms.

"Oh I'm sure _you_ did just fine on it!" She smiled, choosing to ignore the groan from Skye beside her and Nick chuckled.

"Thanks Alex. Hey, I gotta say hi to a couple other friends; see you guys later!" He said, running off to where his other friends might be. Steven cleared his throat with Kelly beside him.

"We're going to the library. You guys wanna come?" Steven asked, the twins exchanged looks and Skye shook his head.

"Nah, we're gonna hang out here longer. See ya in class!" He said as the two black-haired siblings ran off toward the library, leaving the twins to themselves.

Well, only for a minute, at least.

A girl came running up to them, her long, wavy chestnut hair flailing about as she ran. She had hazel eyes that seemed to glisten in the sunlight and she finally came to a stop in front of Alex.

"Hi Alex! Hey Skye," She turned to him with a smile as she caught her breath. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you before class." She breathed.

"Hey Ashley." The twins smiled in unison.

"How do you think you did on the test? You were gone the other day, right?" Skye asked, scratching his head almost awkwardly. Ashley just grinned.

"I think I did pretty well, actually. What about you guys?"

"Same here. So what's up?" Alex said, crossing her arms over her chest. Ashley blinked as if she'd forgotten why she came here at all.

"Oh! Right. Skye, can I borrow the notes from the day I was out? If that's okay, I mean." She asked, twiddling her thumbs awkwardly.

Skye blinked and immediately went to his backpack. "Wha- Yeah, it's okay, really! J-Just hang on a sec." He grinned as he fished out his notebook and turned to the right page before handing it over to the brunette. She smiled and took the notebook in both hands.

"Great; thanks Skye! You're the best!" Skye's cheeks went red and he cleared his throat.

"U-Um- well yknow, it's just uh… Just how I roll." He smirked and ran a hand through his hair coolly. Alex just rolled her eyes, going unseen by the two brunettes.

Ashley giggled and hugged him tightly for a moment before pulling away.

"Bye, guys! Thanks again!" She ran off back to her other group of friends who were giggling madly and eating lunch together. Skye waved at her retreating form in a daze.

"B-Bye Ashley." He grinned dreamily and Alex watched him with a small ounce of disgust.

"Skye likes Ashley! Skye likes Ashley!" She sang, her hands clasped together. After a moment her brother snapped out of it and glared at her.

"Whatever, Sis. I could say the same about you and Nick." He smirked when her face reddened and she growled.

"Shut up! I do _not _like Nick!" She crossed her arms irritably and Skye just laughed, pulling his lunch out of his backpack as she did the same after a moment.

"Don't lie to yourself, Alex. We all see how you look and talk to him," He then clasped his hands together and batted his eyelashes dramatically while deciding to raise his voice a couple octaves. "'Oh I'm sure _you_ did just fine on it!' Nick, you're the greatest, most awesomest guy ever!" He made kissy faces and Alex proceeded to throw her emptied lunch box at his face and he just laughed loudly and caught the bag as it landed in his hand.

"You suck, little ole' brother of mine." Alex frowned, turning away and taking a bite out of her apple.

"Not as much as you, little Miss Time Travel." Skye fired back and Alex couldn't fight back her laugh and wound up snorting.

"Oh well. You're stuck with this time traveler forever."

* * *

**If you recognize Alex's little prank at the beginning, then you're awesome. I was watching Clannad again when I started writing this chapter and I just _love _ Okazaki's pranks so much! So yeah, I hope somebody here got that, or at least enjoyed it.**

**So what do you think of their new friends? They had to have friends, of course! And in this story Jamie and Sophie are like...23 and 18 or something, so a bit early for that, even more so if they had kids that were their age lol. At least that's how I'm picturing the time skip between A Dab of Frost and A Cup of Stars being anyway.**

**And I just realized this as I finished this chapter, but...well aside from Kelly and maybe Ashley, these characters are way too smilar to people I actually know. Like I have a friend Stephen that's pretty similar except he wears contacts and not glasses, then there's my own cousin Nick who's hair is pretty short and messy now. He's older than me though so like...ehhh whatever. I'm thinking too much**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW PLEASE**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the ones to come**


	12. The First

**Alright already got the next one and I only posted the previous chapter like...what, 9 hours ago? It's pretty much midnight here and iif I wait for a more reasonable hour I'll drive myself insane.**

**Plus Tomb Raider puts me in a mood for some reason...kinda like Red vs Blue. Hmm...**

**enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**The First**

The school bell rang throughout the building and immediately the doors swung open as the children all rushed outside to go play, do homework, or meet with their parents or friends.

The twin's group of friends walked out with much more calmness than the other kids, talking animatedly and such.

"Hey, why don't you guys come over today? It'll be fun!" Alex said, bouncing up and down eagerly as Skye pulled out their snow globe from his backpack.

Their friends all shared a look before Nick and Steven shrugged.

"Sure, why not. We don't have to be home right away, right?" Steven turned to his younger sister and she nodded happily.

"You guys sure you parents won't mind though? Nick asked with a raised brow and Alex shook her head.

"No way, it'll be fine! Besides, they love it when they have company anyway." She said and they all walked into an alley as Skye mumbled their destination against the snow globe's smooth, glass surface and tossed it on the ground with all his might. Then the alley was lit up with the brightness of the portal and they all ran inside, then met with the green grass and trees that surrounded the Frost family home.

"Mom, Dad, we're home!" Skye called out as he and Alex ran inside, their friends in tow.

"And we brought company too!" Alex added. After a moment their parents came out of the hallway and grinned at the sight of their kids and the friends.

"Welcome home, Sweeties." Taylor smiled and hugged her kids and they frowned uncomfortably.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Frost." Nick, Steven and Kelly all said, holding back their laughs at the twins.

"_Mom,_ come on. Not in front of our friends, please?" Alex groaned and she laughed.

"Alright, alright. Sorry." She stood and Jack stepped up with his hands on his hips.

"So, what brings you crazy kids here?" He asked with a smirk.

"We were just gonna play for a while," Nick said, scratching his head. "That's cool, right?" He asked and Jack raised a brow.

"Easy there, Nick. Look who you're talking to," He chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair before gesturing to the twin's room. "Get outta here." He grinned and all the kids cheered and ran to the room.

* * *

"Got any threes?"

"Gold fish."

Steven raised a brow at Nick who just blinked at him. "Gold fish? Nick, it's 'go fish' not 'gold fish'."

The brunette shrugged, still managing to hide his cards from Alex and Kelly who sat on either side of him.

"Too bad. I like gold fish more than normal fish; so there." Alex laughed beside him and he smirked as Steven sighed and drew a card from the deck, placing it in the folds of cards in his hand.

Skye paused before taking his turn and looked out the window.

"Hey, it's getting pretty late. Let's get you guys home." He said, taking all the cards and putting them back in the box and on his nightstand.

Kelly stood and stretched as the others stood as well. "Good call, Skye," She paused for a moment and frowned at Steven. "I hope Mom and Dad aren't gonna be mad at us for being gone so long."

Nick stretched with a loud yawn and picked his backpack up off the floor. "I'm sure it'll be fine, Kelly. It's not like you were gonna run away from home or anything." He chuckled lightly and the black-haired siblings grabbed their things and they all walked out of the twin's room.

"Mom? Dad?" Skye stepped out into the living room to find his parents focused on their own version of checkers.

One time Uncle North had given them all a chess board, but they'd lost the pieces a while back. So whenever Jack and Taylor decided to play they just created little snowflakes and stars much like the ones they made for each other once upon a time that were hanging from each other's necks.

And it looked like Taylor was winning, considering the small pile of slowly melting big snowflakes on her side of the table next to the board.

Jack lifted another snowflake shakily and set it a couple spaces away, gulping nervously as Taylor grinned. She lifted a shining star in her hands and placed it where the snowflake had been after she used to the star to swipe it off the board.

He cried out in frustration and she just laughed. "What the hell kinda game is this?! You've gotta be cheating or something- show me!" Jack lowered his head until he was eye level with the snowflakes and stars, narrowing his eyes at the pieces.

"Too bad. I'm just that good, Hon." Taylor smirked, popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

Skye laughed to himself and knocked on the wall to get their attention. They both blinked at looked at him in question.

"Hey Skye! Maybe you can help me out here, your mom is seriously killing me here!" Jack cried and his son shook his head with a smile.

"Sorry Dad, but I'm not about to get in the middle of that," He chuckled as Jack frowned and crossed his arms with a huff and Taylor laughed at his antics. "Anyway, Nick and the others have to go home, so we'll be right back after going with them, okay?"

Taylor nodded at him. "Alright, Skye. Be safe!" Skye nodded as well and waved as he ran out of the house after his friends.

"Okay; bye Mom! Bye Dad!" He called back and closed the door behind him, having already tied his shoes.

Everyone was waiting outside already, Alex with the snow globe in her hands.

"We all set?" She asked, Skye and the others all nodded and she grinned, tossing the small globe on the grass and the portal came to life immediately.

* * *

"Alright, well I'm this way." Nick started as they all slowed to a stop at a sidewalk splitting two ways.

Kelly and Steven were at the other side. "And we're this way," Kelly blinked as if just thinking of thinking of something. "Hey Skye, why don't you walk with us and then Alex go with Nick? Just so we all know the other gets home okay."

Alex blinked confusedly at Kelly who grinned as Skye nodded. "Sounds okay to me." He said.

Nick nodded and started off in his direction and paused when Alex wasn't following. He turned and watched her curiously.

"Well Alex? You comin' or not?" He asked with a smile and alex almost felt her heart melt at that smile.

"W-Well I uh-" She didn't get a chance to utter anymore nonsense as Kelly grabbed her shoulders encouragingly.

"Go on, Alex. Have fun." She whispered to the blonde and shoved her ahead with Nick as he started walking again. Skye shot Kelly a look and watched their retreating forms with a frown.

"What're you up to?" He asked warily and she grinned as Steven rolled his eyes.

"Just a little matchmaking," She paused at the frown from Skye. "Don't worry! Nick doesn't bite! It'll be fine!" She giggled and he just sighed.

"You _do _know she likes him, right?" Steven asked with a raised brow and Skye snorted.

"Of course I do. She's not exactly good at hiding it," He chuckled lightly and ran a hand through his hair as they walked to their house. "It's just a brother thing, yknow?" He said and the siblings nodded.

"Of course!" They both said with a smile.

"Besides, it's just a five-minute walk. Nothing's probably gonna happen anyway." Kelly sighed and crossed her arms and Steven pushed up his glasses with a grin.

"Ain't that the truth?"

* * *

The walk with Nick may have been the most awkward thing Alex had ever done. She'd never been alone with him before and she felt as stiff as a board. She tried taking deep breaths to calm herself down but it wasn't working and only came out in shaky rasps.

"You okay, Alex?" Nick's voice shook her from her thoughts and she looked at him in question.

"What's that?" He raised a brow at her and smiled lightly.

"I asked if you were okay. You seem lost in thought there." He chuckled when she cleared her throat awkwardly.

"I-I'm okay. Sorry I was just um… Thinking about something." She trailed off to almost a whisper and he blinked.

"Okay, I'll bite; what about?" He asked, folding his arms behind his head.

"Well I uh… I-I mean you- no wait. I mean, I like- u-um…" She cursed herself for stuttering and fumbling over her words a thousand times over. He chuckled.

"You getting' a little lost there?" He asked and she laughed lightly.

"I-I guess so, sorry." She smiled.

After a moment he stopped walking and she did as well, noticing they were in the middle of a neighborhood.

"Well, this is me." He muttered, scratching his head and she rubbed her arm nervously.

"Okay, well um, I-I'll see you Monday then." She made to walk away but she froze when she felt a hand take hers. She turned with a frown and Nick was pulling her back again.

"Wait a second, Alex," He said and she flinched involuntarily. He paused and bit his lip. "Is there anyone you like right now?"

Alex's eyes widened and she almost jerked her hand away from his.

"S-Say what?" She stuttered and he smiled again, feeling her nervousness practically skyrocket.

"I said, is there anyone you like right now?" He cleared his throat and took a step closer to her. She never realized how much taller he was than her, until now- he was almost a head taller somehow.

She swallowed nervously, having a war with herself now. This was her chance to tell him! But what if he's just curious and doesn't like her in that way at all? But then… If he really does feel the same…

She let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding and looked at him.

"I do, actually. It's um… I," She sighed and shook her head, ridding herself of any and all doubts. "I-I like you, Nick."

His eyes widened and for a moment she feared the worst, her hands clasped together over her chest. She inwardly cursed herself for looking so vulnerable in front of him and forced her hands back down to her sides.

Then she felt a warmth around her whole body and she flinched a little.

He was _hugging _her.

"N-Nick?" She started, feeling his body shaking slightly and she was afraid she had upset him somehow. But then a sound from him echoed in her ear. He was… Laughing.

"I like you too, Alex." He laughed and her eyes widened as he pulled away and grinned at her.

"You do?" She breathed and he nodded, taking her hand in his.

"Yeah." He grinned. He paused and slowly leaned closer to her and her breath hitched, to stricken to even move now. His lips were inching closer and closer until she felt his somehow steady breathing against her skin.

There was a sound of a door opening behind him and a feminine voice. "Nick, Honey? Is that you? Come inside, it's dark already!"

He paused and pulled away from Alex and turned to the doorway and the figure inside it.

"Coming, Mom!" He called out and she walked back inside, leaving the door open. He smiled at Alex and started to walk away, his hand slowly slipping out of hers. "See you Monday, Alex." He whispered and ran inside, closing the door behind him.

Alex stayed glued to the pavement, trying to understand what just happened.

"He likes me…," She breathed, her hand touching her lips lightly. "And… He almost kissed me." Her shocked expression turned into a smile and she balled her hands into fists.

"YES!" She jumped and shot her hands into the air and started in the direction she came, breaking out into a full run until she found Skye waiting for her where they'd split off.

"And what took you so long?" He asked with crossed arms and raised a brow at her. "And happened to you? You're grinning like an idiot."

His sister giggled lightly and she threw the snow globe in the air, catching it again effortlessly.

"Oh, yknow. This and that." She said, tossing the globe on the ground and they stepped through it, seeing their house immediately. Skye frowned at her as she plopped in the grass with a light sigh, picking at the grass absentmindedly.

"For Moon's sake, Sis. Just tell me!" He froze and stared at her warily. "This has to do with Nick, doesn't it?"

Her head shot up at the mention of him and she grinned. "Maybe." She said. Skye gasped and sat in grass in front of her, his hands on his knees.

"Tell. Me. Everything," He demanded. "'Cause if he does something stupid, I'm gonna go after him first."

"He's not 'doing anything stupid', Skye," She breathed a light laugh and dropped the blades of grass in her hands. "I told him I liked 'im." His eyes widened and he leaned in.

"And?"

"Well… He likes me too!" She squealed and Skye stuck his tongue out, realizing if she kept acting like that, she'd become one of the very girls _neither _of them could stand at all. "He even almost kissed me before his mom called him in."

"_Excuse me?_" He frowned. "Now, see there? _That's _where he did something stupid. Nobody kisses my sister without a talking to from me!" He growled, already rolling up his sleeves and feeling the overprotective brother in him rise exponentially.

Alex hurriedly pulled down his arm and frowned. "Hold it right there, Crazy. I said _almost_. 'Almost' being the key word there!" She said.

After a moment Skye sighed heavily, pulling his sleeves back down again. "Okay, I'm good."

"Good. And no telling Mom and Dad, either." She said and he gave her a puzzled look.

"Why?" He asked warily and she sighed.

"Because I wanna figure this out first, okay? I don't know! Let me tell them myself when I can, alright?" She pleaded. He pursed his lips in thought and sighed again.

"Alright, fine. But if he tries anything or does anything stupid, he's gonna hear from me; remember that. _And _Mom and Dad have to know then too if you haven't told them by then, okay?"

"Noted. Thanks Bro." She said, pulling him up with her and they both ran into the house and turned in for the night.

Alex lay awake in her bed, constantly remembering the strange feeling in her stomach when Nick hugged her, said he liked her, and then tried to _kiss_ her. Was this even a normal thing for ten-year-olds like herself? Maybe now, considering how crazy some kids could get these days, according to her parents.

"Skye? You awake?" She whispered and a light groan came from her brother's side of the room.

"What?" He asked irritably, though Alex chose to ignore it for now as she stared at the ceiling.

"You think I'm making the right choice?" She asked. Skye blinked and turned until his bedhead was off the pillow and he looked at her with tired eyes and blinked.

"Sis… You know if you're so scared of this you can back out, right?" He asked and she sighed.

"I'm not scared, alright? I'm just…," She lowered her eyes and rolled over until she was facing her brother even though she wasn't really looking at him. "I just don't wanna look weak in front of 'im. Does that make sense?"

"Not really, no," He didn't even hesitate for that one and she almost flinched. "Why're you so freaked out about looking weak? We're only ten, after all." He yawned.

Alex bit her lip. "You know what things were like for Mom growing up, she told us at least part of it. If she looked weak then a whole bunch of stuff kept happening. It's a little… Scary, to think about." Skye blinked at her confusedly.

"So you are scared then."

Alex groaned and tossed a small stuffed animal at his face but he caught it just in time.

"Enough!" She whispered harshly. "Some help you are. Just forget I even said anything." She sighed, pulling the blankets closer to her face and closing her eyes.

"Alex?" Skye's voice reached her ears.

"Yeah?" She replied but didn't want to open her eyes again. She could hear the rustling of his bed sheets as he got comfortable.

"It's gonna be okay. And if anything does happen you got me, Kelly and Steven to help out. You know that, right?"

Alex smiled under the covers and let out a small breath.

"Yeah. I do."

* * *

**If you really wanna know the shit that went down on my end when the twins were talking about beng weak(since I'm Taylor, after all. She's me. I'm her) you can either A: get on a more personal level with me. B: PM me nd pretend to be someone I know. Or C: crawl up your own ass and die 'cause I honestly don't give a shit anymore.**

**Anyway, the ten-year-old version of love too much? I don't really know, all I do know is that even ten-year-olds have gone where I never have these days which is freakin scary.**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW PLEASE**

**See you next time**


	13. Frost Family Stake-Out

**Alright, new chapter. This one was actually a little hard to start off for some reason, that and I'm trying to finally get the next chapter of My Vanitas up and going as well but my mind just goes completely blank for that stupid thing! Ugh! I'm even playing KH2 again with the hope of getting inspiration even though the actually RokuNami parts are so short and only at the beginning for like...an hour at best.**

**Fuck it; sorry I'm blabbing about NOTHING TO DO WITH ROTG. On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Frost Family Stake-Out**

"Hi Dad, hi Mom! Can I go down to the city for a while?"

Alex was looking up at us with those pleading eyes of hers, her hands clasped together while switching her gaze between us and the snow globe sitting on the counter next to me.

I raised a brow and glanced at Taylor who shrugged. "Sure. But why do you want to go down there?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Alex lowered her hands. "Kelly wanted me to go to the library with her for a project she needs help on. I'll be back before it gets dark, I promise!"

Taylor and I exchanged a look and she shrugged, reaching across me and grabbing the snow globe off the counter and handing it to our daughter.

"If you're not back in time, we'll come get you. Okay?" Taylor said and Alex grinned, tying her shoes and throwing her backpack over her shoulder as she ran for the door.

"Okay! Bye!" And with that she was gone.

We heard a sigh from across the room and saw Skye looking at the door and I raised a brow.

"Did you wanna go to, Skye? We could just fly you down there." He immediately made a disgusted face and stuck out his tongue.

"Gross. No way!" He stood from the couch and went to his room, saying something about doing homework and shut the door behind him.

I chuckled to myself and looked at Taylor.

"Where do you think Alex _really _went?" I asked with a smirk and she held her hand up to her chin in thought.

"Probably something to do with Nick again, if I had to guess. You think she'll be okay?" She asked concernedly and I blinked.

"They're only 10, Tay. I'm sure it'll be fine." I said, though half trying to reassure myself as well as her. She fiddled with my snowflake hanging around her neck absentmindedly.

"Maybe…" She pursed her lips and I swung an arm across her shoulders.

"How about this: we just drop by to check on her, if she's doing okay, we leave; that simple." She blinked in thought before looking up and smiling at me.

"I like that. Should we tell Skye we're going though?" She asked and I scratched my head.

"If I know our kids well enough, he'll be in on keeping us away. Besides, we won't be gone long." I said, already pulling her along with me to the door and laughing when she protested against the movement.

I shut the door behind us and we flew off toward the city down below. Unbeknownst to Skye who'd been listening in around the corner, looking somewhat guilty.

"Oops."

* * *

Once again we managed to hide just as Alex looked over her shoulder on her journey to who-knows-where.

"Jack, are you sure this is okay? What if she finds us?" Taylor whispered beside me worriedly while I continued to watch our daughter from round the corner.

I turned over to her and grabbed her hand. "It'll be fine, Tay. We'll be careful, and if she does find us… Well, we're her parents! She'll understand," I averted my eyes for a moment, muttering on about how much of a pain that would be nonetheless and watched Alex again. "Besides, I'm a sucker for this kinda stuff! I have to know what's going on!"

I heard Taylor giggle beside me and I blinked when I saw Alex turn toward a house and knock on the door. A wide grin spread on her face when the door opened; she seemed to converse with someone else for a moment while someone a bit taller than her walked out and the door shut behind him.

It _is _Nick.

"Ha! Called it!" I grinned, turning away from the corner and pulling Taylor along before Alex and Nick could see us.

"Was it him? Was it really Nick?" Taylor asked eagerly and I nodded. Without a second to waste, she ran over and looked around the corner as well before hurrying back over to me.

I raised a brow at the giddy but nervous expression on her face and frowned. "What?"

She looked like she was trying to hold it back before exhaling loudly and pointing to the street outside.

"They were holding hands!" She cried, covering her mouth with her hand. My eyes widened, feeling some sort of paternal instinct to throw Nick off the farthest ledge I could find.

"WHA-!" My shout was cut off by her taking her other hand and covering my mouth with it as well, still keeping hers firmly locked in place. I narrowed my eyes at her and her eyes darted to the side; I paused, now hearing laughter passing by the open alley in which we were standing in.

"So your parents are okay with, well, yknow… Us?" Nick asked, they had already passed the alley, so us Frost parents slid down it quietly and listened as best we could.

"Well… Not exactly. I haven't told them yet." Alex sighed heavily while Taylor and I poked our heads around the corner again. Nick raised a brow at her.

"Then how're you here right now?" He blinked and then mock gasped in shock. "You lied to them?!"

"Yeah… I told them I'd be with Kelly today. You think it'll be okay?" She asked warily, looking at him as they walked. Suddenly he broke out in laughter and Taylor and I exchanged confused glances.

"It's fine! Your folks are kind of idiots sometimes anyway," He paused in thought for a moment. "Well… Most of the time." Hurt flashed in Alex's eyes for a moment and she looked away from him.

"Heh, um… Right." She muttered, her hands holding on to her backpack straps tightly.

We both paused as they continued to walk away, still glued to the wall. I raised a brow at where Nick once stood before frowning, feeling my hand grip my Frost Staff tightly.

"… The fuck?" I broke the silence edging into us. I backed away from the wall and Taylor did as well, raising a brow when she made a spitting sound with her lips.

"Did we just get calledidiots? The hell is he going on about?" Taylor jerked her thumb in the direction Nick and Alex had gone and I nodded.

"He's just lucky Alex is with him or he'd be getting a little more than frosty right about now…," I growled, crossing my arms like I really thought that would settle my anger. "And why did Alex agree?!"

Taylor sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Jack, that wasn't really agreeing. That was more of an I-don't-agree-really-but-I-still-wanna-be-with-you kind of agreeing. She didn't mean it." I raised a brow at her confusingly and she shrugged.

"What? I was a 10-year-old once too, you know. I've done that before." She said and I frowned.

"Did you do that with me?" I asked somewhat suspiciously. Had she done that to me before? I hope not…

"No Jack, I didn't. I promise," She laughed, kissing me on the cheek lightly and pulling away. "Now, back to the matter at hand, please?" I blinked, realizing what she meant.

"Right, should we keep following them? If that brat's gonna talk more crap about us, I honestly don't want to be around to hear it." I asked, Taylor held her hand to her chin in thought.

"Maybe just a bit longer. After that, if nothing _else _goes wrong, we can just go back home. Good?' She said, her boots already lifting up and off the ground. I lowered my eyes and sighed before willing the wind to push me up with her.

"Sure thing. But if he tries anything… Well, I'm gonna be out of a job."

* * *

The day had been going by rather smoothly after before. Nick hadn't made any more comments about the Frost family and now the two were sitting on a park bench, talking and eating something he'd gotten at a food stand nearby.

"What's that stuff they're eating? It looks… Slimy." I stuck my tongue out in disgust from mine and Taylor's hiding place up in the trees. She raised a brow at me and frown.

"You don't know what ice cream is? Jack, it's as cold as you are! I thought you'd know everything that's cold." She smirked when I mock glared at her and she crossed her arms.

"Well, what's in it?" I asked and she held her hand up to her chin in thought.

"Let's see… Milk, rock salt- I think-, ice, um… I think that's all the major stuff- and then you can put in other things to make different flavors. Like vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, bubblegum, there's too many flavors out there, really. But it's so good!" She grinned as if remembering all the ice cream she'd ever had and I smiled.

"Sounds simple enough. Maybe I could try to make it some time," I said, frowning when Taylor suddenly had to cover her mouth to prevent a burst of laughter from alerting Alex to our position. "What?"

After a minute she calmed down enough to speak again. "Well, your last attempt at cooking didn't exactly go well." She pointed out and I remember that day six whole years ago after her mother died. I sighed heavily and ran a hand through my hair.

"One time. That was one time! And like six years ago! Besides, that was cooking- hot stuff- and _this _is cold. If you haven't noticed- cold is kinda my thing." I pointed my staff in the air and several snowflakes fluttered away from its tip and down to the grass below.

"Yeah, yeah; alright," She smiled, squeezing my hand a little. I completely forgot we were holding hands in the first place. I guess, at this point… The feeling was so natural it was as simple as knowing you had a hand at all. You know it's there, but it's so familiar you're used to it being there all the time and you just sorta… Forget. "So what's their status?"

Taylor's voice broke through my thoughts and I blinked before peeking around the tree. The sun was beginning to set and Alex and Nick had finished their ice cream and were heading back to his house now.

"Looks like their little 'date' is coming to an end. Should we head back now?" I asked with a chuckle. We'd only planned on sticking around for a couple minutes, but we wound up staying for the whole day-well, the half of the day Alex had been with him, at least.

"Yeah. The more time we have there, the less suspicious she'll be of us." She laughed, already pulling me up with her as she floated off the tree branches.

We glanced at the two children before flying back up the mountain to our home, waiting for our daughter to return.

* * *

"Thanks again for today, Nick." Alex said as she walked backwards, facing Nick as they walked back to his house. He only shook his head with a grin.

"Not a problem. Besides, those dense parents of yours can't do anything about me. They don't know about this yet!" He laughed and she lowered her eyes, sighed, and twisted her body until she was walking normally again.

"Nick, about that… My parents aren't _that _bad, okay? It's mean." She pouted and he came up beside her with a frown.

"Are you saying I'm wrong?" He raised a brow at her and she felt something bad would happen if she kept up her side of the argument and shook her head frantically. She didn't understand this more… Demanding, side of Nick. It was a little scary.

"N-No, I, um… Never mind." She said, his face brightened at seeing his house and he sped up a little.

"Here's my stop. See you at school tomorrow, Alex," He ran up to her and kissed her cheek without hesitation and ran to his house. "Bye!"

Alex remained rooted to the ground, her hand on her cheek and in a daze. "B-Bye…" After a moment she shook her mind free of any stray thoughts and ran into an alley, pulling the snow globe out of her backpack and jumping through its portal after she tossed it on the ground.

* * *

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" Alex called out as she stepped through the door and yanking off her shoes. She was immediately taken over by the powerful scent of something sweet and laughter coming from the kitchen and she raised a brow at Skye as he walked into the room.

"Skye? What're they doing?" She paused, taking in his appearance and snorting. "What're _you _doing?"

Her brother was practically covered from head to toe in flour, powdered sugar and some sort of brown mix. He exhaled loudly and a puff of flour rose off his cheeks.

"Let's just say it's hard to tell who the parents are around here." He chuckled, jerking his thumb in the direction of the kitchen and Alex started for the room, unprepared for Skye's sweet-caked hand grabbing her forearm.

"What is it?" She frowned at him.

"How'd it go with _Kelly _today?" He asked, she bit her lip and lowered her eyes for a moment.

"It went… Okay. I'll tell you later, alright?" She muttered and he nodded before going towards the bathroom, saying something about having to take five showers jut to get the dough out of his hair.

Alex went through the doorway and her eyes widened at the sight of the kitchen before her.

Well, whatever parts of the kitchen that could actually be seen, anyway.

Everything was covered in flour, sugar, dough, powders, bowls spoons and eggshells, _everything. _ Her parents were in the midst of the madness, having fun while they were at it too.

Jack's white hair was practically dyed brown with the dough, and with the mess on his hoodie, you couldn't tell what was frost and what was flour. But the bright grin on his face was impossible to confuse with any baking ingredients.

With the dough and other things in Taylor's long, blonde hair, it almost looked like French toast mix. She'd abandoned her sweater long ago, her light blue tank top, shorts and black leggings caked with flour and clumps of dough.

It was going to be a crazy laundry night.

"Alex! Welcome home!" Her mother smiled, making to hug her daughter when she realized how much of a mess she was and pulled back again.

"Uh, hey, guys. So uh… What happened here?" Alex asked, twirling her finger around the room and to her parents who just grinned sheepishly.

"Well, we were supposed to make brownies. But uh… We got a little bored." Her father chuckled, leaning on is staff that was somehow lacking of any baking ingredients at all.

"Did any of it get to a pan?" She asked, turning around to look at the room like a panorama view, not even seeing a pan on the counter. Taylor huffed irritably and pointed to the oven.

"Yes! Of course!" She defended, Jack raised a brow at her before smirking at Alex.

"Albeit a smaller pan…" He chuckled when Taylor shot him a look.

Alex giggled a little before having to stifle a yawn, though her parents caught it anyway.

"Oh, Sweetie, you must be exhausted. You can put the snow globe on the counter and head off to bed after, okay? We'll pack you and Skye some brownies for school tomorrow." Taylor said with a smile. Alex just nodded tiredly and pulled the snow globe out of her backpack again and laid it on the counter where it was still clean.

"Okay, night Mom and Dad." She stretched, feeling fatigue wash over her body as she shuffled out of the room.

"Goodnight, Honey." Jack's voice echoed through the doorway and reached her ears and she plopped onto her bed without bothering to shut the door.

After a moment though, she heard the door close and she blinked when a light turned on. The bed across from hers creaked and she knew who was there immediately.

"So, how'd it go? What happened?" Skye asked, his sister sat up tiredly with her hands pressed on the bed behind her to keep herself up.

"It went alright. Had some ice cream, talked a little; yknow, the simple stuff. But…," She paused and bit her lip. "There's a different side of him now. It's like, I don't know how to put it… He's kinda pushy now; it's weird."

Skye raised a brow at her and crossed his arms.

"What the heck does that mean? Did he do anything bad? Do I have to whip out my brotherly knife and go after him, or what?" He asked, sounding annoyed. Her eyes widened and she waved her arms defensively.

"No! He didn't do anything that deserves your little 'knife', Skye," She sighed frustratedly and ran a hand through her hair before letting herself fall back onto the bed. "Just forget it, alright? We'll talk about it in the morning." She groaned.

She heard Skye sigh beside her before flicking off his light and getting under the covers.

"Night Skye." She muttered, still smiling to herself at that as she had years ago.

"Night Alex."

* * *

**Finally got Jack's point of view back again! I mean, I love writing from his point and it's supposed to be how we see the story a majority of the time anyway. So there.**

**This time in their lives might end up going a little longer than I originally thought...I'm not sure yet but yeah.**

**Just to get some confirmation- is this how siblings(twins if you wanna be more exact) and still together parents are supposed to act? I mean I don't have any siblings, and I can't even remember a time when my parents were actually together. I'm just kinda guessing here, I hope it's right.**

**Lemme know if this is accurate or not! Maybe a little look into your own lives will help. I just want this story to be accurate, that's all. All families are different, I know, but still. It'd help me a ton.**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW PLEASE**

**See you next time**


	14. The Real World

**Alright, so... This chapter wound up being a _lot _longer than I thought it was gonna be. I mean...HOLY CRAP! This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written!**

**Some parts I know could've been done better but yeah...damn. Super long.**

**I wanted to try getting this time thingy done in this chapter it got dragged on longer than I thought. I knew what I wanted to do, I just didn't think it would end up like this! And there's still one more chapter to go before the next time skip!**

**Alright, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**The Real World**

The moment the twins finished breakfast that morning they were all ready to go. Taylor having already handing them their backpacks and giving Skye the snow globe after they tied their shoes.

"Mom, why didn't you eat breakfast with us today?" Alex asked as she took her backpack and Taylor raised a brow at her and blinked.

"Oh! Um, I'm just not hungry, that's all. Have a good day at school, you two!" She smiled and I eyed her from my seat at the table as she shut the door after the twins went through the portal again.

"Tay?" I started, standing up and going to her side and she sighed.

"I've got a bad feeling about today, Jack. Like… Like something's gonna go wrong somewhere." She frowned, crossing her arms almost defensively. I lifted her chin to look at me but she averted her eyes after a moment.

"Tay, you're overthinking it again. Everything's gonna be just fine. And even if something does happen, we'll make it right again. Okay?" I smiled, pulling her body close to mine in a hug and she looked up at me with hopeful eyes. "Just like we always have."

She smiled and kissed me, I returned the gesture without a second thought and cupped her cheek lightly.

"Thanks, Jack." She said after pulling away reluctantly and I grinned, snaking my hand around her waist and jerking her close to me again and she yelped in surprise.

"Not a problem."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Alex and Skye ran up to their friends, Kelly and Steven, in front of the school, panting a little. Steven raised a brow at them.

"How far did you have to run to get here? You never portal too far away." He said, Alex shot her brother a look and he just shrugged.

"The portal opened farther away than normal, so yeah; we did have to run here. Let's just get inside." The black-haired siblings nodded. Alex frowned and looked around the area when the four started walking toward the school.

"Where's Nick? He's always here before we are." She asked, turning to Kelly who looked to her brother as he shrugged.

"We haven't seen him, sorry. Maybe he's already in the classroom." Steven said, pushing up his glasses and Alex nodded.

Discreetly Skye grabbed Kelly's arm and she glanced at him in confusion.

"A word?" He whispered and she nodded as Alex and Steven walked up ahead of the two, blabbing on about each other's weekends and last week's test. Kelly walked in stride with the brunette brother and frowned.

"So what's wrong?" She asked, Skye just crossed his arms and glared at her.

"'It' just a five-minute walk, Skye. Nothing will happen.'" He mocked in her voice and she raised a brow at him.

"Wait, what?" Skye just groaned loudly.

"Alex and Nick! Thanks to you, they're now an item!" He whispered sharply and her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, really? What happened?! Did she tell you? What do your parents think about it?" She asked excitedly, her hands balled into fists and shaking with anticipation. Skye rolled his eyes, one hand gripping his backpack strap.

"Okay, first: our parents don't know yet, she's afraid to tell them. Two: she's so nervous about this whole thing she's telling me every detail like I'm some kinda love guru! And three: he's a freakin' control freak now! Alex said she disagreed with him on something and he started acting all weird like if he was wrong than it'd be the end of the world.

"Whatever's happening here needs to settle down. Kelly, this is your fault, you gotta talk to her or Nick or something. The protective brother in me is going crazy right now." Skye sighed heavily, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes in the direction of his sister and Kelly frowned.

"That's weird, I've never known Nick to be all pushy like that. I'll try to talk to them, okay? Sorry, Skye." She said, grinning sheepishly as she clapped her hands together in apology before running up to Skye's blonde twin.

Skye sighed and walked in the building after them.

"This better end well."

* * *

Nick wasn't in class either, and Alex was starting to get worried. If he was just at home, he would've just called one of them as a heads up like usual. But none of them had heard anything today. She even asked the teacher who said he'd been seen but for some reason still wasn't back yet.

She sighed, scribbling on her paper absentmindedly. Steven watched her concernedly and glanced over at Skye and Kelly who frowned at each other.

The two watched as Steven attempted to say something to her but then she stood up and went to the teacher, saying something about having to go to the bathroom and walking out into the hallway.

Kelly turned to Skye worriedly. "Should I go after her?"

He narrowed his eyes in thought before looking at her again. "Give her a minute. If she's still not back, we'll both go. I don't want my sister flipping out over all this with no one around to help." He frowned and Kelly nodded.

Whatever Nick was up to, he better make it right.

* * *

Alex sighed as she neared the bathroom across the hall, running a hand through her long, blonde hair. Where was Nick? No one had known where he was all day, not even their own teacher knew.

Though somewhere deep down, she was actually a little relieved he wasn't here.

Sure, she missed him, wasn't that how it was supposed to be like in a relationship? One is gone and the other misses them like crazy and becomes the happiest person in the world when they return. But the way he was acting the other day… That new side of him she'd never seen before; it was a little scary.

She blinked when she realized she was already standing in front of the bathroom door. Had she been so lost in thought she didn't even realize she'd been on the move? How long had she been standing here?

Shaking her head with her hand over her temple, she swung open the door and let it close behind her as she walked inside, her ears perking up at a sound coming from the one of the stalls. Maybe a girl had to call her parents and was trying to be as quiet as possible?

Alex shook her head again and went to the sink, running the disturbingly hot water over her hands. No matter how many times she tried to turn the other faucet handle to make it colder, the water temperature refused to change in the slightest.

The sounds were still coming from that one stall and she sighed heavily, turning off the water and drying her hands. "Hey, if you've been in there for so long doing that, I'd say it's better to go to the nurse's office instead." She said, frowning at the sound of hushed voices conversing harshly; one of them sounded like a boy…

"Hello? Is there someone else in there?" She asked, knocking on the stall door and raising a brow when it bounced back a little at the force of her knocks. It wasn't even locked? She swung open the door when the voices protested and her eyes widened at the sight.

"Uh, hey Alex."

Nick was in a rather… Compromising position, underneath a girl who was half on him and half holding herself up, her hands on his chest. She looked at least two years older than him and Alex and her hair was all messed up.

Well, at least she knew where he'd been all day.

"Nick?! What is this?! What the heck are you _doing?!_" Alex glared furiously at him and the older girl who just raised a brow at her and turned to Nick again.

"Who's that girl, Nick?" She asked the brunette and he just shrugged, ignoring the blonde 10-year-old in the doorway for the time being.

"I'm his _girlfriend," _Alex growled, crossing her arms over her chest and the older girl's eyes widened. Deep in her mind, she remembered something her mother had told her a while ago about if something ever happened with a guy like this in the future. Something about keeping your cool… Alex sighed and looked at the girl. "Could you please…?" She gestured to the bathroom door and the girl nodded, getting up off the boy and hurrying to the door.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered as she passed the blonde and was out the door in a blur of movement.

"What's going on here?" Alex glared at Nick who was attempting to stand up from the toilet. "I don't see you all day and you do this?!"

He just sighed and tried explaining himself with hand gestures. "Alex, come on. Guys don't have to be with just one girl at a time. That'd be stupid," He laughed and Alex raised a brow at him incredulously. "Please, don't you watch TV? You didn't get everything from your kooky parents of yours, did you?"

Alex was just seething in anger now, her hands at her sides, balled into shaking fists. Nick had taken a step closer to her now, though his body was still in the stall for the most part.

"Who stays with just one person? Where's the fun in that? Now, come on Alex, just come in here and-"

She held up a finger and he paused in his advance.

"Okay. Couple things," She paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "One: I don't know what _any _of that means. You're totally watching the wrong TV shows. And two is… Hang on." She cleared her throat and Nick frowned, reaching for her again.

He was cut off from her when she slammed the stall's door in his face, making sure it hits its mark.

"And two: if you _ever _call my parents stupid, idiots or any of that junk again, I'll personally destroy every little part of you I find disgusting!" She shouted over his groans of pain, feeling tears burn her eyes and she ran out of the bathroom without looking back.

"Alex? Alex, wait!" A feminine voice called out to her as she seemed to pass by the source, but she didn't care; she just kept walking. She didn't want to talk to anyone, she just wanted to be left alone.

* * *

Alex had completely ignored Kelly's pleas as the blonde rushed past her and Skye. The two shared a troubled glance and watched his retreating sister.

Skye's head darted back at the sound of a pained groan exiting the girl's bathroom and his eyes widened at seeing Nick, of all people, coming out.

"You!" Skye pointed furiously at him. Kelly frowned at Nick when he just blinked confusedly and Skye's glare seemed to harden into cold stone. He stormed over to the brunette and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, ignoring the yelp of surprise from him. "What did you do?!" He growled.

"Skye, wait-" Kelly started but was cut off when Nick chuckled lightly.

"It's not my fault she doesn't know the way of the world. Why the hell does she think she knows so much more than me?" He frowned and Skye felt himself reaching a breaking point for self-control.

"We're 10-years-old, you idiot! We have time! And clearly you know even less than we do!"

Nick just snorted. "Well I'm eleven, remember?" He then frowned at the brunette holding him in place. "I never did like you two. Barely even Kelly and Steven," Kelly gasped behind Skye. "You all had a sibling to go cry to. Your parents are spirits for God's sake, you get excitement there. Kelly and Steven are smart, they can do whatever they want.

He smirked when Skye pulled his fist back, ready to strike. "Oh, come on, we both know you won't do it. Your sister's the psycho, you're just the quiet little shadow."

Skye managed to wipe that smirk off his face in one swing.

"Skye!" He heard Kelly cry out behind him. He sent a glance her way and turned back to Nick.

"Well, guess I did do it," Skye said, holding his now aching hand and looking at Nick who was now on the floor, sporting a black eye. He glared at the boy dangerously. "Now, if you'll excuse me; I need to go find my sister." He turned, rushing off in the direction they saw Alex go just a few minutes before.

Kelly stood in shock, looking between Nick and Skye fearfully, unsure of what to do now. She squeezed her eyes shut in thought and sighed, looking at Nick.

"What you did was wrong, Nick. You need to learn that. Maybe then you'd get a second chance," She frowned when he just shot her a look and she turned. "I'm sorry." She muttered, running after Skye without a second glance.

What was happening to their tight-knit group of friends? She wasn't sure, but she was sure she didn't like it.

Right now, all she could do was help the friends she still had.

* * *

"Hey Tay, I'm going out for a bit." I said to Taylor as she paced around the room, I sighed and stood from the couch after she blinked at me confusedly.

"Where? The Pole?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Well, you're still obviously concerned about whatever it is about today that's bad, so I'm gonna go check on the twins at school." I said and she frowned at me.

"Are you sure, Jack? It's a little hot outside today, why don't I just go instead?" She asked, crossing her arms over chest. I just shrugged and grabbed my Frost Staff that was leaning on the wall.

"I'll be fine. I won't be gone long, I promise. I'm just gonna fly by the school, check in on the kids and go," I walked over to Taylor who still seemed uncertain on my idea. I wrapped an arm around her waist and she looked up at me after dropping her arms at her sides. "I'll be careful. Okay? And hey, if I take too long, then you can always just fly down too."

After a moment she bit her lip and then smiled at me. "Alright, alright. Fine, just as long as you're careful," I grinned and pulled her into a quick kiss and I felt her smile against my lips and pull away after a minute. "Come back soon?" She asked, tugging on my hoodie slightly when I let go of her.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Of course, Tay." I chuckled, carefully prying her hands off of me and flying out the door.

It may have been cold outside where we all lived, but the farther I flew down the mountain to the city, the more I began to feel the heat. I groaned lightly, tugging at the collar of my hoodie. It's still winter, isn't it? Who'd have thought it'd be so much warmer than yesterday.

"Tay was right, I will have to be quick this time." I sighed, though pausing in my flight for a moment to find the right direction to the school and flying in that direction when I gathered my surroundings.

It was just a normal day, right? No different than any other… Or at least it should be. Like Taylor, I was beginning to get this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach too. If she was right and there really was something going on, then the twins were to be our first priority.

I reached the building and flew down over to where their classroom was; there was a window in that room, so I could see inside without any problem at all.

Though when I found said window, the lack of students was a little… Troubling.

Nearly all of the small group of friends were gone. Alex, Skye, Nick and Kelly were all missing, the only one there was Steven, who seemed rather distracted and was having trouble focusing on his work. He kept turning his head behind him to look at his friends' and sister's empty seats, and back over to look at Alex's before sighing and going back to his work.

When the teacher wasn't looking at the students, I knocked on the window to get Steven's attention. His head shot up and he turned to the window in confusion after I knocked a couple more times and his eyes widened at seeing me there.

I breathed on the window, waiting for it to fog up and I wrote a message in it with my finger.

_Where is everybody?_

Steven pushed up his glasses to read it before jotting down his reply in a notebook, being careful of the teacher's nonobservant skills and he flipped the book toward me.

_Nick never showed up. Alex went to bathroom, then Skye and Kelly followed her._

I frowned, was Alex okay? She must've been upset when there was no sign of Nick at all. I fogged up the window again and scribbled another message.

_How long have they been gone?_

Steven flipped a page in his book, looking frustrated as he wrote another reply and he flipped it up again to show me.

_Too long._

I held up my hand to my chin in thought, rubbing the cuff of my hoodie against my forehead to wipe the sweat away. It was a lot hotter than I thought it would be.

I sighed and wrote another message before flying up into the air again.

_I'll find them._

* * *

"Skye! Skye, just hang on a second!"

Kelly's voice fell on deaf ears as Skye hurried through the hallway in search of Alex. His hand still hurt, he had never punched someone before, let alone done anything remotely violent enough to use his hands in any way.

He felt her hand grab his shoulder and pull him back. He frowned at her when she didn't let go.

"Kelly, we have to find her! We don't have time to just sit here and blab on about it!" He growled angrily. Kelly flinched at the tone in his voice, but her hand didn't slip up at all.

"I know, I know. But Skye, we can't just run around everywhere. We need to think it through!" She sighed when Skye groaned and nodded reluctantly ad she released him from her hold on his shoulder. "How's your hand?"

He blinked and raised his hand up until it was eye level with them and Kelly's eyes widened.

It was no wonder his hand still hurt; his knuckles were so bruised they were a sickening purple color. There were no scratches or blood, so at least they knew no blood washed in the process of punching Nick's lights out.

"Ouch! That looks painful… Are you alright?" Kelly asked worriedly, lightly grazing her fingers over the bruised knuckles and Skye winced at her touch.

He pulled his hand away and let it drop into his other open hand. "I will be when we find Sis; so what do we do?"

"Let's split up for now. One of us goes that way," She pointed to one hallways before jerking her thumb toward the other. "And one of us goes that way. Once one of finds her or just does a full search, we regroup here. Okay?" Skye thought for a moment before nodding.

"Alright. I'll go this way." He said, starting to head down one hallways and Kelly nodded, going down the other.

"And Kelly?" He started and she turned to look at him in question. He smiled at her. "Thanks."

She smiled back and waved him off. "What're friends for?"

* * *

I flew around the outside of the building in hopes of finding the kids or their friends running around, praying that they were just playing hooky instead of something bad actually happening.

I groaned at the heat feeling more intense against my usually cold body and I landed, pointing my staff directly at myself and blasting a wave of frost and wind in my face.

"Much better." I grinned, shaking my hand through my hair to rid it of the bits of frost clinging to it.

I blinked when I heard a loud noise like something hitting a wall and I darted my head toward the sound. A door leading outside from the school had been swung open by a little girl, the force put into it keeping it from closing again.

My eyes widened at seeing who the girl was.

"Alex?" I breathed. There she was; her red cheeks stained with tears and her blonde hair falling in her eyes. She didn't seem to see me since she didn't even acknowledge my presence. Her knees seemed to buckle underneath her body and she plopped down onto the steps in front of the door, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them as she whimpered.

"Alex!" I rushed over to her and her head snapped up in surprise. Her eyes widened, seeing me by her side in an instant. "Alex, Honey, what happened? Are you okay?" Judging from the look on her face, she didn't seem to register my questions in her mind at all.

"D-Dad? What're you doing here?" She sniffed and I brushed some of her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Never mind why I'm here; what happened?" I asked and she bit her lip, averting her eyes and sniffing again. I rubbed circles on her back and she sighed. "You can tell me anything, Alex. Even if it's something bad, I won't get mad, okay?" I reassured her and she rubbed her eyes irritably.

"I-I… Well, Nick was…" She bit her lip again and I frowned. So Nick _was _behind this. Alex was fumbling over her words, trying to find the right ones to explain both what happened and her relationship with the boy. I sighed to myself, choosing to make this go by a little faster.

"Alright Hon, to make this a little easier for you- your mother and I already know about you and him… You know, being together." Her eyes widened at me and she almost flinched in fear.

"You did?! Y-You're not… Mad, are you?" She asked hesitantly and I shook my head.

"Not at all; we were ten once too, after all," I chuckled when she exhaled loudly. "Now, does that help a little?" I asked and she nodded after a moment.

"Mhmm…," She mumbled before taking a deep breath. "W-Well… Nick wasn't in class today, and nobody knew where he was. I-It was scary, not knowing… So I went to the bathroom to think and I-I… Heard something in one of the stalls…," Her tears were sliding down her cheeks again and I frowned, realizing she was getting close to the cause of all this. "H-He was in there… With another girl. They were kissing a-and… He started saying all this stuff. Like none of us were right about anything except him, that a guy can be with more than one girl just because a-and… It didn't make any sense! He's crazy!" She cried and my eyes widened.

I wrapped an arm around my daughter's waist and pulled her close to me, she didn't seem to notice in the slightest and just kept crying.

"Shh, shh… It's gonna be just fine, Alex; I promise," I cooed, stroking her hair lightly. I wished Taylor had come with me, I'm no good at situations like this. "Some guys are just like that for some reason; stupid," She laughed a little at that and I smiled. "But not all of them. Nick just happened to be one of the bad ones, that's all."

Alex sniffed once more and wiped her eyes again with her sleeve.

"T-Thanks, Dad." She said and I smiled, rubbing her arm with my hand. I'd seen people do that before when helping their friends of family, so what's the problem if I do it? There isn't one, that's what.

"Not a problem, Kiddo."

* * *

"Kelly? You find anything?" Skye called out to her as she came running back down the hallway, panting when she came to a stop.

She shook her head and pushed her black hair out of her eyes. "Nothing. Let's try that hallway instead." She breathed, pointing to the last hallway they hadn't checked yet and Skye nodded.

The two started down the hall and Kelly shot him a concerned look. After a moment Skye felt her eyes on him and he raised a brow at her. "What?"

"You should get your hand checked later. It looks bad…" She grimaced at the sight of the darkly bruised hand and Skye just shrugged.

"Probably. Know if I don't my parents will chew me out instead," He said, sighing heavily and Kelly nodded. After a moment he bit his lip and glanced at her. "Are… Are you okay?"

She looked at him confusedly. "What do you mean? You're the one who punched a guy in the face." She said and he chuckled lightly.

"Well yeah. But before… The stuff Nick said and well, being dragged into this… You know." He said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head with his good hand. Kelly blinked and laced her hands together in thought.

"Yeah… I just can't believe he really thought all that stuff all this time. Nothing ever hinted at it," She sighed, rubbing her hands together as they walked. "Let's just worry about Alex right now. One loss of a friend is fine, just not two." She said more seriously and Skye's eyes widened at that before he nodded and walked a little faster.

There was a door at the end of this hallway; that much they knew. It led outside the school. And since Alex hadn't been found yet, that's the only place she could possibly be now. Unless she went back to the classroom already… But that was unlikely.

"Sorry, Skye. That was a pretty bad choice of words." Kelly smiled apologetically and he shook his head.

"It's okay. You're right about that, anyways." He sighed, rubbing his aching hand as if hoping that could dull the pain. Kelly frowned concernedly and blinked.

"You were like some kinda hero back there," She laughed when he shot her a confused look. "Knocking out the bad guy after your family. Plus he's taller than all of us; and the oldest. I… I thought it was brave." She smiled at him and his cheeks reddened slightly.

"I dunno about brave. Just… Angry; natural instinct for siblings I've seen. Just watch; I'm sure Steven would do the same to protect you too," He said, turning to her and pausing in his stride. "It's what family's for." He added with a smile and she blinked before grinning and nodding fully.

Skye turned, but paused in his movement.

He blinked at what he was seeing. "Hey… Is that a light?" He pointed to the end of the hallway, seeing a light at the end. Kelly's face brightened.

"Sunlight; that means the door's open. She's gotta be over there!" She jumped forward, already having to run to catch up with Skye who took off right away.

They slowed when they reached the end so as not to trip over their own feet.

"Alex!" Kelly called out.

"Alex! Are you over there?" Skye peeked around the corner of the second door that was still closed, blinking in confusion. "Dad?"

Kelly came over, reacting the same way. Alex was here… But so was Jack. His cheeks were reddened and he was sweating; the heat must be bothering him. His arm was draped over his daughter's shoulders, she didn't turn to look at them as her father had, in fact, she was completely still. Skye frowned at that.

"What's going on?" He asked and his father gestured to Alex silently.

"She dozed off a little while ago," His smile then faded into a frown. "She told me what happened…" He trailed off and Skye sighed.

"Yeah, Kelly and I have been looking for her ever since she ran off." Skye said, scratching his forehead with his bad hand absentmindedly and his father's eyes widened at seeing it.

"Skye, what the hell happened to your hand?!" He shouted, seemingly not wanting to bother censoring himself for 10-year-olds. Alex stirred next to him and Kelly sat beside her.

Skye's eyes widened and he hid his hand behind his back. "Nothing! It's nothing! I um…," Jack's hard stare didn't falter and Skye sighed. "Nick was there when we found Alex and he started saying all this crazy stuff and I uh… I punched him in the face." Jack's eyes widened and Skye instantly feared the worst.

"Well… That's one way to get rid of the guy. Maybe not the best since you'll probably get in trouble here at school, but…," Skye raised a brow at his father and took a step closer to him. "You protected your sister, Skye. That doesn't merit a punishment in my book." Jack reached up and ruffled his son's hair.

Skye's cheeks heated up in embarrassment. "What about Mom's book?" He asked warily and grinned when Jack shook his head.

"Probably the same; she'll be fine." He paused when Alex shook her head tiredly and rubbed her eyes.

"What's going on…?" She mumbled, Skye came up to her and sat down behind her.

"Sis? You okay?" He asked, seeing his father stand up from his spot on the stairs and wander a couple feet away from the kids.

Alex blinked tiredly and looked between Kelly and Skye confusedly. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks still showed evidence of her previous tears.

"What're you guys doing here?" She asked. Skye and Kelly exchanged looks and frowned.

"What're we- Alex you ran off in tears and just disappeared! What? Did you think we'd just go back to class without bothering to find you?!" Skye shouted, lowering his eyes when she flinched back at the anger in his voice. "I'm sorry, Sis… We were worried though, okay? And Nick, he… He wasn't who we thought he was." He sighed.

Alex bit her lip. "No… He wasn't." She muttered and Kelly laid a hand on her shoulder reassuringly and smiled at her.

A loud sneeze interrupted them and they all turned their heads to Jack who was now wiping his nose and sniffling. He groaned and pulled at his hoodie irritably. "Ugh, Tay's gonna kill me if I come back sick…" He grumbled, crossing his arms with a huff and the kids laughed.

"I think it's about time Dad went back home," Skye chuckled, sitting next to Alex who nodded silently. "You wanna go back too?" He asked her and she paused.

"You sure, Skye?" She raised a brow at him and he nodded.

"We'll get the homework and stuff from the teacher and bring it for you. No problem. And I'll get your backpack too. Pretty sure if you walk in and just take your stuff and go the teacher will get you in trouble." He said and Alex pursed her lips. That was true…

"He's got a point, Alex. It'll be fine. Just go home with your dad, he'll understand." Kelly smiled at Skye and Alex blinked, glancing between the two friends.

"You two bonded over this, didn't you?" She said and the two raised a brow at her.

"Wait, what? Bonded?" Skye frowned confusedly.

"Yeah, um… I think you're still half asleep, Alex." Kelly said awkwardly and she just shook her head.

"Okay, okay. I'll just go back then," Alex stood and started back toward Jack who was starting to look just plain miserable. She turned back to them, walking backwards now. "Thanks guys." She smiled before running back over to him.

The two watched as she talked to Jack who nodded frantically, obviously just wanting to get back home again. He picked her up before waving to Skye and Kelly and flying back towards home.

Skye sighed heavily and leaned back, wincing at the pain shooting through his hand at the pressure.

"Well, glad that's finally over." He said and Kelly nodded before standing up, though the two froze when the intercom buzzed to life.

"_Skye Frost please come to the principal's office. Repeat: Skye Frost, please come to the principal's office." _A girl's voice said before it cut off into static and stopped after a moment. The two friends exchanged worried looks before he sighed and stood up when Kelly offered her hand to help him.

"Great, this is gonna be fun," He groaned. "What am I supposed to tell them?" Kelly frowned as the two walked back through the door and shut it behind them.

"Just tell them what happened. Knowing Nick, he probably left out all the details except from the actual punching part. It'll be okay." She said and the two stopped when they reached the hallway that split off.

"Well… I gotta go this way." Skye muttered, scratching his neck uncomfortably. Kelly nodded and turned to the other hall.

"We'll be waiting for you in class," She smiled before pulling him into a tight hug and his breath hitched in surprise. "It'll be okay, Skye. It's just Nick."

He couldn't help but chuckle at that before hugging her back. After a moment the two parted, going down their own hallways.

Skye took deep breaths to calm his now rapidly beating heart. Why was he feeling like this? It was just a hug, after all. Besides, he had a crush on Ashley, not Kelly!

… Right?

* * *

**Long chapter done!**

**Some people wanted more TaylorxJack moments, I tried! Others wanted more time with the twins and their friends...well you definitely got that now! And then, others wanted longer chapters, well guess what; you fucking got the longest chapter I've ever written! YES!**

**And while uploading this I found a spider crawling on my shirt...EGH! I hate spiders! And I hate it even more when I find bugs crawling on me and then I' like "how long have you even been there?!"and then I get all jumpy and crap. Ugh.**

**Be glad I was watching Red vs Blue while typing all this up or else I wouldn't have been nearly as hyped to write it.**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW PLEASE.**

**Lemme know how I did. And there's one more chapter in this time thingy! The next time skip is gonna show the twins and their friends as 15-16-year-olds!**

**See you next time**


	15. Togetherness Is the Solution

**God dammit...you know what people? Just don't even listen tome when I say a certain time thing is only gonna be so many chapters long; I did it again! There's at least one more left here! Agghhh I need to just not bother setting up a certain limit for these things and just wing it. Ugh**

**On with the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Togetherness Is the Solution**

Alex had stayed silent during our flight home; not that surprising, I guess. I spotted our home over the cliff and the wind pushed me forward a little faster, knowing the sick feeling I was getting as a result of the heat down below.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief once we touched down on the soft, cold grass and I released Alex from my hold on her. She looked up at me with a concerned frown.

"Dad, are you okay?" She asked, watching as I shifted my weight against my Frost Staff being held firmly in my hand.

"Yeah, I uh… I'm good. Just the weather getting to me, that's all." I sighed heavily. After a moment she nodded but kept close to me anyway.

"Jack! You're back!" I perked up a little at Taylor's voice across the yard, both Alex and I turned to her as she came running up to us. "Alex? Honey, what're you doing back home so early?"

Alex paused uncertainly, rubbing at her still tired and puffy eyes and I frowned at her. Taylor raised a brow at us, fully taking in our appearances.

"Are you two okay? You look like you just came out of a tornado or something." She stepped closer to us and I scoffed.

"Gee, _thanks _Tay. It's always good to know when I look like crap." I rolled my eyes and let out a shaky breath. She breathed a light laugh and took my hand in hers.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. But seriously; what happened?" She asked, switching her gaze between me and Alex.

"Well… Nick, um…" Alex trailed off and Taylor frowned before letting go of my hand and kneeling in front of our daughter.

"Did he do something?" She asked warily and Alex rubbed her arm absentmindedly, keeping her gaze on the ground. Taylor pulled her into a quick hug. "You don't have to tell me right now. Go one inside, I'll bring your dad in." She said with a small smile. Alex nodded silently and ran inside the house as Taylor stood up again.

"You were out in the heat too long, weren't you?" Taylor raised a brow at me in question, looking at my clearly heated cheeks and wobbly stance.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Yeah, it was a lot hotter than I thought it was. Sorry." I chuckled and she shook her head.

"It's fine. I was just about to go look for you when you and Alex showed up," She paused, lowering her eyes. "Whatever happened… You were there to help her."

I turned away from her when I felt a sneeze coming on, groaning at the feeling ringing through my head when I did. Taylor reached a hand up and rested it on my forehead.

"Moon, you're really burning up." She breathed and I shot her a look.

"Really? I had no idea." I grumbled irritably and she laughed lightly.

"Let's get you inside. Can you walk?" She asked, starting to head back toward the house with her hand in mine. I nodded, standing up fully instead of leaning on my staff.

"Yeah… Yeah I got it." I breathed, taking a step forward but pausing when dots spun around in my vision, feeling my footing falter clumsily. Taylor's hand pressed against my chest as if trying to catch me. Did I almost fall? Apparently.

"Uh, no, you don't 'got it'," She said, helping me inside the house where Alex was curled up in the chair, her eyes closed and her breathing slow and even. "Jack… What happened out there?" Taylor asked after she helped me onto the couch and I sighed.

"She caught Nick with another girl. Apparently when she found them he started saying all this crazy crap he thought about relationship and stuff that was completely off base. He hurt her, that's all we know for sure," I frowned as Taylor's eyes widened. "Skye and Kelly found her and confronted him. Skye got angry and totally clocked 'im!" I made a punching motion as I sat up, though regretting it when doing so made me feel dizzy and I leaned back again.

"He _punched _him? Jack, what if he gets in trouble at school?" She cried and I lowered my eyes.

"He probably will, unfortunately. But are _you _mad at him?" I asked, pointing at her in question.

"Of course not! If anything, Nick had it coming; but if he-" She said but I cut her off.

"Then there we go. If he gets a day or two of detention, that's okay; it's not permanent. If he gets suspended for a couple days- so what? We know he meant well. Besides, if he explains himself, they'll probably go easy on him. It'll be fine, Tay. I know it." I said, she just crossed her arms and sighed.

"Maybe so; but that's exactly what you said about today too and look what happened." She frowned and gestured to Alex, still asleep in the chair.

I lowered my eyes, unsure of what I could say to that. "I…" I bit my lip, finding myself at a loss for words. She was right, I promised her everything would be okay, but so far… Well, I'd been anything but right.

I leaned forward, hoping I could suppress the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach and I rested my heated forehead on my hands that were clasped together above my lap. The space on the couch beside me sank under the weight of Taylor sitting beside me and I felt her arm loop around my back with her other hand resting on my chest.

"Hey… Jack, I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. It's not your fault, we both know that." She cooed and I lifted my head up to face her. She was frowning apologetically and she raised her hand until it was on my cheek. She pulled me toward her and kissed me softly for a good minute before she pulled away, running her other hand through my hair.

"I guess so." I muttered, my cold breath coming out in soft puffs. Taylor moved over until I could feel her own heart beating through our clothes, I rested my head on top of her shoulder.

"You okay?" She asked softly and after a moment I nodded.

"Yeah, just… Really tired." I breathed, feeling my eyelids get heavier and my vision growing darker.

"Get some sleep, Jack. Chances are you're gonna be feeling sick like this for a while." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Or was it worry? I was too tired to figure it out and I felt my head move up and down in a slow nod.

She pulled away and lightly moved me around until I felt I was lying on the couch with my head on a pillow. There was a warm touch against my forehead before I felt her presence etch away.

I _really _hate hot weather.

* * *

Skye cautiously opened the door to the principal's office with his good hand, frowning when the first thing he saw was Nick in one of the chair facing the desk, smirking at him despite the black eye the Frost kid had given him which was now hidden beneath an ice pack over his eye. There was also a bruise on his forehead, maybe Alex had gotten a hit in too.

The principal- Mr. Church- was sitting at his desk with his arms folded on top of it. He pushed up his glasses at seeing Skye in the doorway.

"Ah, Mr. Frost. Good of you to join us. Please, have a seat." He gestured to a chair next to Nick's and Skye pulled it over, making sure it was a more-than-healthy distance from the boy.

"Yes sir," Skye muttered before looking up at him. "And it's just Skye, by the way. I just want to be Skye." Mr. Church observed his actions and nodded to himself.

"Very well. And you two needn't call me 'Sir' or 'Mr. Church'; just Church is fine." Mr. - _Church _said, pointing at the two boys who nodded silently.

Once Skye was in the chair, his good hand nursing his bruised one in front of him, Church placed his hands on the desk and looked between the two boys.

"Now, I'm sure you know why you're here?" Skye nodded silently and Church continued. "Good. Now, could you please explain _why _you punched Nicholas? I was aware you were both good friends and he tells me you had no justification to do so." Skye raised a brow at that bigger word.

"Wait; what does, uh… Justification, mean?" He asked and Church blinked and sighed lightly.

"Just a bigger word for 'good reason'." He said. Skye frowned and fought back the urge to shoot up from his chair.

"I had plenty of 'justification', Sir," Church shot him a look and Skye blinked. "I mean Church. Nick hurt my sister, so I did what came to mind." Skye glared at Nick who just averted his eyes and church watched the two confusedly.

"How did he hurt her, Skye?" Church asked and Skye returned his full attention to him.

"She… She really liked him. He said the same and they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Well," He paused for a moment. "At least that's what he led her to believe. He wasn't in class at all today. My sister walked out and found him in the girl's bathroom," Church's eyes widened and he glanced at Nick who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "He was with someone else and my sister ran off. He hurt her, Church, I only wanted to protect her."

Church shifted his gaze between Skye and Nick. Nick had already told what was supposedly his side of the story, so he wasn't about to get a chance to retell it. The principal seemed to be figuring out which was more believable and he sighed, running a hand through his gelled-back hair.

"Nicholas," He started and the boy looked at him guiltily. "Is Skye telling the truth? It's one heck of a story, after all."

Nick glared at Skye beside him, who only glared back with hate in his blue irises. Nick sighed and crossed his arms irritably.

"Well?" Church pressed on and Nick lowered his eyes.

"Yes sir." He muttered angrily and Church blinked.

"I see. Well then, young man; not only had you entered the girl's bathroom to deliberately break the rule of both that _and _skipping class," Nick's head shot up and he eyed the principal warily. "But you also sunk as low as bullying a classmate. I'm suspending you for three days and calling your parents. You're dismissed. Go get your things."

Nick groaned before nodding silently and walking out of the room. Church shifted his gaze to Skye who watched him intently, shaking off the fear of what punishment he'll be rewarded with. Church took a deep breath and pursed his lips.

"As for you, Skye… Well you didn't do as much as Nicholas had- clearly- but you _did _succumb to the only choice being violence in your mind," Skye lowered his eyes and rubbed his injured hand. "But you did have _some _justification. Albeit rather… advanced for 10-year-olds. Your punishment will be detention for the rest of the week, not counting today."

Skye's head shot up. That wasn't nearly as bad a punishment as she thought it would be. "Really? That's all?"

Church just smiled and shook his head with a chuckle. "Now don't make me change my mind, boy. Head on back to class. But _after _you stop by the nurse's office," He paused, scribbled something on a piece of paper before lifting it up and handing it to the Frost boy. "Here's a note to give to her if she tries to send you back here."

Skye took the note and stuffed it in his pocket as he stood from the chair. "Thank you sir," Church shot him a look again and he sighed. "I mean_ Church_." The principal nodded with a smirk and Skye chuckled lightly.

Skye paused at the door and turned to Church again. "By the way, Church. If it's not too much trouble… Is there any chance you could get our teacher to move Nick's seat? He sits near me and another friend of mine and… Well, him being right there might-" Church cut him off when Skye began to fumble over his words.

"Understood. I'll do what I can." Skye paused, unsure of how to thank him aside from the obvious and he bit his lip.

"Thank you, Church."

"By the way, Skye; where is your sister now? Is she back in your classroom?" Skye lowered his eyes, his good hand grazing over the bruises of the other.

"No, our dad showed up and took her home." He said, looking at him more seriously and Church nodded.

"Very well. I may need to speak to her later on. Now, go get that hand looked at."

Skye nodded and went through the now open door.

That _really _turned out a lot better than he thought it would.

* * *

"Mom?"

Taylor jumped in surprise, not expecting to hear her daughter's voice. She whirled around to face Alex who was still on the chair, watching her placing another ice pack on Jack's forehead.

"Alex! Honey, I didn't know you were awake. How are you feeling?" Taylor asked with a smile, though Alex didn't smile back- which worried her a little. Then again… She knew what heartbreak was like, it was understandable.

"I'm okay," She paused to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "Is Dad gonna be okay though?" She asked with a frown.

Taylor bit her lip before smiling at Alex. "He'll be just fine. The heat just got to him a little, that's all. He'll be back to his 'crazy dad' self in no time. I'll make sure of it, okay?"

Alex opened her mouth to respond but was cut off from a round of hoarse coughing from behind her mother. Taylor sighed, lowering her eyes and turning around back to Jack, the source of the coughs. She ran a hand through his white hair and wiped a wet cloth over the sides of his slightly reddened face.

"He told me what happened," She glanced over at Alex concernedly before returning her attention back to him, her love having ceased the coughing fit and was taking shaky breaths. "With Nick. I'm sorry, Honey." She said and Alex lowered her eyes, blinking when her mother continued.

"I don't know if things can ever get back to the way they were- or if you even want them to. But things will get better; that's one thing I know for sure." She turned and smiled at her daughter and walked over to her, the washcloth still in her hand.

Alex bit her lip before springing to her feet still on the chair and she hugged Taylor as tight as she could, burying her face in the crook of her neck. Luckily for her- Taylor wasn't that tall, so just standing on a small, cushiony chair helped put her at eye level.

"Thanks Mom." She muttered as Taylor returned the hug and helped her get off the chair.

"Not a problem, Sweetie," She smiled and released her daughter, every now and then glancing over at Jack worriedly. "You want anything to eat?" She asked and Alex blinked.

"Yeah… But I'll just go get something. I think you'd rather be with Dad anyway." She said, breathing a light laugh when her mother's eyes widened and she'd begun to fumble over her words.

"What? No I- Well…," She groaned, running a hand through her blonde hair and then resting her hands on her hips. "Alright, you got me." She smiled before ushering her daughter toward the kitchen.

"And I wanna see a full plate- bowl, whatever- Alex. The last thing we want is you starving yourself, okay?" She pressed on and Alex groaned, she couldn't help but feel accomplished as the nagging mother that all kids couldn't stand.

"I know, Mom, I know." Alex shouted back from inside the kitchen as Taylor was already back by Jack's side, sitting beside him on the floor.

He wasn't looking so good… Not in her eyes, anyway. His body was still warm and his bangs were matted against his forehead from a cold sweat. His hand was closing and opening again as if reaching for something, Taylor frowned before slipping her hand into his and he closed his hand immediately, his breath coming a bit more even. Maybe he was having a nightmare?

"Alex? Can you get some more ice too please? Your father needs more." She called over towards the kitchen again.

For a moment there was no response and she was afraid her daughter didn't hear her but then she heard the sound of a door closing and Alex's voice reaching her ears again.

"Sure. Just a second!"

Taylor sighed to herself, rubbing circles on the back of Jack's hand with her thumb.

Sure it was just the heat getting to him, but it never stopped her from worrying; that's for sure.

* * *

The silence in the classroom was so disturbingly thick you could cut through it with a knife and _still _not get anywhere.

Skye had walked inside and shut the door behind him with his newly bandaged hand, his other being occupied with the ice pack the nurse had given him.

Kelly and Steven perked up immediately when they saw him, Skye could tell from here they were both filled to the brim with questions that would have to be voiced later.

His teacher looked up at him from the book in her hands and nodded to herself. "Skye, welcome back. Please have a seat and open your textbook to page 109." She said, turning back to her book when Skye nodded and went to his seat.

He saw Ashley out of the corner of his eye, glancing at his hand every now and then warily, though he chose to ignore it for now.

He searched through his backpack for the book he needed and dropped it on his desk, opening it up to the right page and holding the ice pack in place over his bandaged hand.

A small paper flew in from beside him and landed on his open book once the teacher had started talking again. Skye blinked and looked over at Kelly to find her looking at him expectantly.

He reached and unfolded the note and read it to himself.

_What happened with the principal?_

Skye pulled out his pencil and scribbled down a reply before crumpling it up and tossing it onto her desk. She unfolded it and muttered its words to herself.

_Nick got suspended and I got detention for the rest of the week. Not counting today._

She started writing a reply when the lights went out and a TV screen up front flickered on.

"For the rest of the class today, we'll be watching a documentary on what we've read today. Please get into groups and take notes on the video." Their teacher's voice was heard throughout the almost complete darkness and all else that could be heard was the shuffling of feet and desks being moved.

Steven had come over with his and Alex's backpacks and Kelly had moved her desk over while both Skye and Steven moved another and they managed to form a triangle before they all sat down with notebooks in hand and the TV burst with colors and sound as the video started.

Kelly crumpled up the note in her hands and stuffed it in her backpack as Steven folded his arms on top of the desk, looking at the two expectantly.

"So? Anyone gonna explain to me what's been happening? First, everyone's leaving, then I see Jack Frost out the window, and _then _Nick leaves with his stuff and a black eye and Skye here's got a bad hand. What did I miss?!" He whispered sharply and Kelly and Skye shared a look before taking a deep breath and each explaining what happened in turns.

The more they went along, the more shocked Steven became. At what Nick had done, at how scared and upset Alex had been, at Skye punching Nick in the face and even the thing Nick had said about how he really felt about his "friends"; basically, it was like being slapped in the face five times.

"Wow, that's…," Steven paused, unsure of what he could possibly say. So he just went with the easiest question there was. "How's your hand now?"

Skye held it up for the black-haired siblings to see before lowering it carefully back onto the desk with the ice pack on it again.

"The nurse said it's not as bad as it could've been, but to keep icing it until the bruises are gone. She said to tell my parents to keep an eye on it just in case," He sighed, rested his cheek in his other open palm. "I don't think Alex knows yet; I'm gonna get a chewing out from her, that's for sure." He groaned, leaning back in his chair and Kelly giggled.

"She'll get over it, Mr. 'Hero'." She added with a smirk and Skye stuck out his tongue at her. Steven raised a brow at the two but shook his head as if trying to rid himself of a thought.

"What're we gonna do about Nick?" He asked carefully, lowering his eyes disappointedly at the thought of their new ex-friend.

"Well, Mr. Church said he'd try to get Nick's seat moved, s at least he won't be sitting with us anymore. As for everything else… Keep him away from Alex; I don't want him trying anything," Skye sighed, running a hand through his hair with his head resting on his arm.

"Away from Alex and _you, _Skye," Kelly's voice made him raise his head again in question and he raised a brow at her. "He's going to blame you too for the trouble he got in- especially that black eye you gave him too." She said and her brother nodded in agreement.

Skye lowered his eyes, staring down at his darkened desk. She was right; Nick would definitely hold a grudge against him now. But he had to protect Alex- his own sister- first; being hurt physically is much more different than being hurt mentally like she had.

He felt his eyelids getting heavier. Maybe just a quick nap; sleeping couldn't hurt anything, right? It was going to be a long day anyway.

"Skye? Skye, are you listening to me? Hey…" Kelly's voice was the last thing he heard before it all went dark.

He was okay with that.

* * *

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" Skye called out and I heard the sound of the door closing behind him.

"Hey there, Skye." My voice was hoarse coming out of my throat and I hated it. Despite the tons of ice Alex and Taylor had given me while I was asleep and even now, my body still felt as hot as the weather down the mountain.

Skye walked in the living room where I still sat on the couch and he raised a brow at me. "Dad? Why do you look so-" I shot him a look before he could finish that sentence, already knowing it'd be something I wouldn't like. He paused for a moment. "Um… Hot?"

I raised a brow at him, trying my best to hold in my laughter. "Well I know your mother would agree with you, but hey." I said with a smirk, rubbing my knuckles over my chest cockily.

Skye just chuckled and shook his head before putting the snow globe on the counter and sitting next to me.

"Out in the heat too long?" He asked and I groaned a long "yes".

"And-" I paused and turned away when a small coughing fit tickled my throat, sighing when it was over and glancing over at my son. "And until I'm back at a hundred percent, your mother's officially put me on bed rest until then," I blinked, looking at what I was sitting on. "Or… I guess couch rest at this point."

Skye chuckled at me again, pausing when I spoke again.

"So, you get in trouble at all today?" I asked, after a moment he nodded.

"Yeah, detention for the rest of the week." He sighed and my mouth formed an O.

"And Nick?"

"Suspended for three days and a call to his parents." Skye said with a light smirk playing on his features and I breathed a laugh of victory.

"Perfect!" I shook my fist in the air and he laughed before pausing and looking around.

"Where's Alex and Mom?" He asked.

"Your mom went to go see Uncle North for a little while, said he'd probably have something to help me. And Alex is in your guys' room," Skye nodded and stood from the couch, already walking over when I stopped him. "And Skye?"

He turned around and looked at me in question. "Yeah?"

I smirked at him for a moment. "Good work today, little man." I then waved him off after he nodded and headed toward his room again.

* * *

"…ck…?"

"Ja…ck…"

"Jack… Wake up…"

I opened my eyes groggily at the sound of the voice, groaning slightly as I tried to sit up, but there was a hand on my chest.

"Easy does it." The voice cooed, now sounding more familiar as I rubbed my eyes free of the sleep threatening to close them again. My vision was blurry at first, but it finally cleared up enough that I could finally see who was talking to me.

"Tay…?" I asked tiredly and Taylor nodded, scooting closer to me on the bed. "Wait, when did I even get here?" I looked around our room and she breathed a light laugh.

"We came in here last night, Jack. You don't even remember?" She asked and I shook my head. She reached up and placed her hand against my forehead. She frowned and pulled away.

"Not any better, I take it?" I asked with a raised brow and she nodded before sitting up and grabbing a small container off the nightstand.

"No, but North gave me this for you to take. It should help some." She said, handing me a pill and a cold glass of water. I nodded and downed them both in no time.

"Where are the twins?" I asked.

"They already left for school. Skye's hand was looking a little better and Alex said she'd be okay going since Nick won't be there for a while." She sighed lightly and I placed my hand over hers.

"They've got each other's backs, Tay. And we've got them too." I smiled and she returned the gesture, kissing me lightly and laying a hand on my chest.

"The Frost family sticks together, huh?" She said and I chuckled, though pausing when she looked up at me in question. "By the way, Jack; yesterday while you were asleep, you looked like you were having a nightmare. What was it about?" She asked and se frowned when she felt my body stiffen. "Jack?"

I closed my eyes, remembering the dream vividly. It was dark, kids were gone off somewhere I couldn't go. I was back to no believers and the guardians were nowhere to be found, and…

And Taylor had died.

I don't know why I had a dream like that, and I don't want to know either. It didn't matter; it was only a dream, after all- a nightmare. But that never stopped it from making me feel as alone as I could ever be… Back to the beginning, basically.

I squeezed Taylor's hand and she frowned at me.

"Another time, Tay," I coughed lightly. "Another time."

* * *

**So, Jack's sick, Alex is heartbroken, and Skye has a bruised to hell hand.**

**wow, for once, Taylor is the only one at 100%! How'd that happen?!**

**The heat/sick thing is how I'd imagine it being for Jack. So yeah**

**Hopefully I can finally get this time/area thing done and onto the next one by the next chapter or 2. I'm not even bothering with limits anymore cause that obviously isn't gonna work.**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW PLEASE**

**See you next time**


	16. We Can Make It

**Alright, we're finally at the end of this time whatever-you-wanna-call-it!**

**Thank the Moon I'm finally done here! Now I can get started on the next one- the twins will be 15 or 16- which will have some kickin ideas I've gotten in the last couple days!**

**Oh by the way, I've gotten reviews here and there in both A Dab of Frost and this- it's sequel- that complain about all the shit Pitch gets.**

**IF YOU ACTUALLY LIKE PITCH, THEN DON'T READ THIS STORY! OR A DAB OF FROST, EITHER! HE'LL ONLY DIE BECAUSE HE'S FUCKING EVIL.**

**Just a quick warning for the Pitch fans out there. Just trust me.**

**On with the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**We Can Make It**

The Frost twins emerged from their portal the same as always, walking over to their two black-haired friends waiting for them at the school gate. They all talked for a while before going inside the building, the blonde Frost twin keeping her head low with her brunette brother grabbing her hand with his non-bandaged one and flashing her a smile as the doors swung closed behind them.

The figure watching from afar was seething on the inside, but he managed to keep his cool on the out. Not that he had to bother; no one could see him anyway.

A whinny echoed behind him and he cast a quick glance its way before shaking his head.

"No, not yet, my creation," He paused, raising his hand and clenching it into a fist when it was eye level with his. "We're not ready yet."

His hand then began to distort before it seemed to freeze under his cold gaze. The shape then swirled until it became sand in his eyes and it was swept away by the wind. He growled and folded his wrist with his other hand behind his back.

"But soon enough, the fear will come back."

* * *

"Alex, you gonna be okay today?" Kelly asked her as they neared the classroom. Nick's suspension was officially over, so he'd be back in class today; naturally the friends would be preparing for the worst to come. Skye still had one more day of detention left to go though.

For a moment, Alex paused uncertainly before nodding.

"I'll be fine; just don't look at him or talk to him, right? Should be easy." She said with a somewhat forced smile.

Kelly didn't seem convinced but Steven and Skye just nodded. "Right. You got it. And if he does try anything, we'll be right there." Skye made a punching motion and winced when it irritated his still bruised hand, shaking it off after a second.

His sister nodded and took a deep breath when they reached the door. After a moment of pause, they gave her the gesture to open the door and she did so after nodding to herself.

Nick actually wasn't in class yet, so the friends all scurried to their seats while other students were streaming in as well.

The bell was about to ring and Steven shot Skye a puzzled look. Did his suspension get extended?

Their hopes were crushed when said brunette came in through the door quietly, shooting a quick glare the twins' way before the teacher cleared her throat.

"Nick; glad you could join us again today. I've been made aware of your… Situation," The teacher paused, gesturing for him to come closer and he did after sighing. "You have a new seat in the back. That will be your seat for the rest of the year. After our lesson I will give you the homework and notes you've missed." She said and he nodded.

"Yes Ma'am." He muttered, going down the row and brushing past Alex and Skye on the way, making his stomping louder when he past them.

Alex flinched unconsciously and he smirked as he plopped down in his chair. Steven frowned at her when she sighed and rested her head on her open palm.

Quickly, Skye turned and glanced at Nick who stuck his tongue out at the boy. Skye growled under his breath and almost flinched when he felt a hand on his forearm, turning around to see Kelly frowning at him and shaking her head.

_Don't give in._

That's what he was getting from her; the way she was looking at him and the feeling reaching through her hand that was still held in place on his arm.

After a moment he nodded, touching the back of her hand lightly and she pulled away when the teacher cleared her throat and began the lesson.

He watched as Steven seemed to be scribbling something in his notebook and turned it up to show Alex who raised a brow at what appeared to be a doodle and she grinned, having to hold back a laugh at whatever it was.

_Guess we've all got somebody watching our back. _Skye thought with a light smile and he shook his head, writing down what the teacher was saying.

* * *

"Come on, Jack. Will you just tell me already?" Taylor pleaded for what felt like the millionth time that day.

She was still hell bent on finding out what my nightmare was about the other day and since then I've tried everything I could to just forget it.

Though she was making that a lot more difficult than I wanted it to be.

"Tay, for the last time: it was just a fever-induced dream, okay? It doesn't matter." I groaned, turning away from her newly mastered puppy dog face.

"Then why're you letting it bother you so much?" She asked and crossed her arms.

I started to say something but I paused, lowering my eyes with a sigh.

"Please, I'm just trying to forget it now. Is that so bad?" I frowned at her and she blinked when I turned away to cough lightly. Since that day, I wasn't nearly as sick anymore, but the telltale signs of it still being there often times won over me trying to hold it back.

Taylor lowered her eyes and nodded.

"No, it's not. Sorry, Jack," She paused as I came up closer to her before her head shot up and she took my hands in hers, grinning at me. "Let's go do something."

I raised a brow at her, seeing that familiar twinkle in her eyes.

"Really? And here I thought you still had me on house arrest." I smirked and she rolled her eyes, refusing to let go of my hands.

"Fine. You're free today. Unless you really _really _want to stay cooped up in here for a couple more days?"

I was by the door in less than a second.

"Let's go already!"

Taylor laughed and headed over to me, putting on her boots as she strode over and the wind had already pushed me up in the air.

"C'mon Tay! What're you waiting for?" I grinned when she was already up in the air and by my side and I flew off without a second glance.

"Jack, wait! This way!" She called out and I turned around, seeing her pointing in the opposite direction before flying over to me and taking my hand, pulling me along.

I laughed and went along with it. "So you actually have a plan for today?" I asked with a lop-sided smirk and she scoffed.

"Of course I do! And unlike you, I don't get lost on the way there." She said and I raised a brow at her.

"Now would you like for me to count off all the times that prove you've done just that?" She shot me a look and playfully shoved me in the air.

"Just follow me _Frostbite._" She smirked and I frowned at the idea of her using one of Bunny's stupid nicknames for me.

"Yeah, yeah; on it Sparky." I fired back, gesturing ahead of me and she stuck out her tongue before flying off with my hand held tightly in hers.

* * *

Alex fought the urge to scream at whatever sinister thing was bringing all this bad luck to them all when she caught sight of Nick striding over to their group during recess. He stomped on the ground once he was directly in front her, but this time she managed not o flinch; there was no way she'd give him the satisfaction.

"Hey guys. How's life on the dull side?" He asked with a cocky smirk they all just wanted to punch off his face like Skye had before.

"What're you doing here, Nick? You already made it clear you don't like us; why bother talking to us anymore?" Kelly asked with a glare having to hold Skye back from lashing out at the traitor as he knelt down to be eye level with all of them.

"I know. But it's fun to pour salt in old wounds, of course." He said, getting in close to Alex who backed away immediately before shoving him back so hard he nearly fell in the grass.

"You're not wanted here, _Nick." _Alex said coldly, shocking her friends and Nick himself with the fear she suddenly lacked. Nick managed to recover quickly and sat up straight again.

"Is that so? I remember you always wanting me around though." He chuckled, his face inching dangerously close to hers, the friends thinking she had this covered chose to watch carefully in case something went wrong.

Skye wasn't as patient though.

"Get away from her, you-!" He shot up from the grass but freezing where he stood when his sister shot him a look that just screamed at him to get back.

He gritted his teeth and let out a grunt of frustration and crossed his arms, sitting back down again and Alex stood from the ground, Nick following suit so as not to give her an advantage of any sort.

"What? You suddenly grow a backbone in the past five minutes?" He got up in her face irritably and grinned. "All you're really gonna be is afraid of me from now-"

"I have no reason to be afraid of someone like _you," _Alex interrupted his bullying comments and he paused. She crossed her arms over her chest after shoving him away more strongly. "You're just a jerk who has no clue what he's even talking about."

Even when he glared down at her with all the height and anger he had, she did her best not to back down, glaring back at him and tightening her hands into shaking fists at her sides.

"Hey! What's going on here?" A wandering teacher on the field spotted them and ran over as Nick stepped away, refusing to take his eyes off Alex even for a second.

"Nothing, sir. We were just having a staring contest," Alex said and shot a look at Nick before returning her gaze to the teacher. "I won, by the way." She smirked when he sighed heavily, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

The teacher stared at them for a moment before blinking, he nodded. "Alright then, I'll leave you to it." He said and ran back over to where he'd been standing before.

Nick scoffed at Alex loudly. "This isn't over yet. Not by a long shot." He growled and walked away as well.

Once he was gone for sure, Alex breathed shakily, feeling her knees nearly give in if it weren't for Skye catching her and Kelly and Steven enveloping her in a tight embrace.

"You okay, Sis?" Skye asked from outside the hug and Alex aimed a strained smile at him.

"Yeah, but uh… Guys? I-I can't… Really breathe h-here…" She choked out and the black-haired siblings released her from their death grip.

"Sorry Alex." Steven chuckled, scratching his head awkwardly when Alex shook her head with a smile.

"But that was- it was so awesome! How do you feel?" Kelly asked excitedly and Alex backed up when she came so close she could see every little detail of her brown irises and she breathed a light laugh.

"I… Well, I feel good; really good." She breathed and saw Skye grin out of the corner of her eye.

"Great to be a winner, huh?" He said with a smirk playing on his features. His sister nodded and they all went back to eating and chatting about the random things that most 10-year-olds tended to talk about.

Alex trailed off into her own thoughts in no time. Was it really all over; just like that? Probably not… Would she be able to do that again?

Definitely.

She wasn't about to let some idiot of a guy get in the way of her own emotions and friends again. She could take them, no problem.

And she knew if there ever was a problem, she had her brother, her friends and her parents to back her up.

Not a problem at all.

* * *

I raised a brow confusedly at the stars falling through the sky for a village festival down below and I glanced at Taylor beside me.

"You brought me to work with you?" I frowned in question when she giggled.

"Not quite… Just give me a second more, okay?" She asked and I nodded, seeing more and more stars swarm the night sky until it looked as bright as it always did when she was the one behind it.

She still hadn't pulled out her sketchbook yet, despite the wishes that I knew were going through her head at the moment and she shook her head in thought. She jumped from the ledge of the building, letting herself float aimlessly in the air and she reached out her hand to me.

"Come on." She said and I blinked before smiling and grabbing her hand, letting her pull me along.

Though I nearly jerked back when I realized where she was going.

"Tay! You're going right into the stars! Won't that burn, I don't know- a LOT?!" I asked frantically but her hold on me was strong enough that I couldn't go anywhere.

Taylor just laughed at me before turning and letting herself fly backwards.

"Jack, it'll be okay! I control the stars, remember? I'll make sure you don't get burned," She smiled warmly at me and I felt my panic begin to melt away. "You trust me?"

I couldn't help but grin, letting the wind push me closer to her as we flew further into the mass of stars falling around us.

"Of course." She smiled when she realized I was calmed down and she drifted closer to my body, stopping in her flight through her stars.

My eyes wandered all around us and I was sure my jaw had dropped open by now. It was one thing to watch the falling stars; but it was another thing entirely when you were in the middle of them.

"So, what do you think?" Taylor asked, hope in her voice.

I tried to find the right words that could possibly suit this situation. "It… Tay, it's amazing." I breathed, running a hand through my hair with a wide grin.

"Good. I was hoping you'd like it." She said softly and I turned to her.

"How did you think of something like this? I mean this- it's," I paused, gesturing around us. "I didn't even know it was possible." I smiled when she did and held my hand up that was still in her grasp up in front of her face.

"You of all people should know that nothing is impossible," She laughed and I couldn't help but agree. "Anyway, I just wanted to do something special for you. You're always coming up with all this awesome stuff for us to do together, I felt like it was my turn for a change. And you've just seemed so down lately… What with everything that's been going on, and being cooped up in that house can't be fun."

She paused and looked up at me, her body beginning to glow- though if it was really her or just the lighting of the stars, I'd never know.

"I wanted to make you happy." She whispered and I blinked before looping my arms around her waist when my hand slipped out of hers.

"You don't have to worry about that at all, Tay. I'm always happy when I'm with you," I smiled and pulled her body closer to mine. "After all the shit we've had to go through to get here, just being with you and the twins is enough for me the happiest man in the world. I love you." I lowered my forehead until it rested on her own and I felt her hands on either side of my face, pulling it closer and moving so our lips would be the first thing to touch.

"I love you too, Jack." And with that she pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss and our eyes closed when the stars somehow had begun to multiply to the point where all I could see was their blinding light.

The people down below us cheered loudly at the show being put on for them.

No matter what kind of bullshit the world would put us through, the Frost family will always come out on top. I already had a feeling the twins were making their mark as well.

However long this tender moment was lasting- I wasn't about to let it end. And I _definitely _wasn't about to let some ridiculous fever-dream ruin every good thing in my eternal life that I could ever ask for.

We can take whatever's going to be thrown at us; that, I'm sure of.

* * *

**Alright! Everything's good!**

**But don't forget what kinda story you're reading. Because I'm a sick mother fucker, happiness never lasts long**

**Oh! And by the way, you know how I said I had 2 oneshots based off of these stories up? Well I had to take down the songfic cause I got in trouble for it(*cries* that was the one I liked the most too!) but I put it on my deviantart recently if you're still interested!**

**My username there is Teirra-Misaki and the songfic is of If I Lose Myself by OneRepublic. So go check it out if you're still curious!**

**And I'm starting to get a couple other oneshot ideas lately too. Hopefully I can get them on paper soon**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW PLEASE**

**see you next time**


	17. First Strike

**Wow! Another chapter already? Awesome!**

**I'm gonna be on a roll with this time thingy, as soon as I got the idea, I couldn't wait to get the last one done! and now we're here!**

**And I just realized something...each of the time skips(Except for the one where the twins went from infants to 4-year-olds) has been 6 years...maybe I should keep doing that. Yeah? yeah.**

**On with the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**First Strike**

Who'd have thought something so simple could be so difficult? All it requires is just a couple words, and answer and you're golden.

Though, being high school, of all places, didn't exactly provide the much needed encouragement that he wanted and needed.

"Okay… Here we go." Skye breathed, once again pushing his uncontrollable bangs out of his eyes.

"See… You keep saying that, but we're not going anywhere," Alex crossed her arms, watching her brother become more and more of a nervous wreck. "Come on, Skye! Quit being such a baby and let's go!" She whined and he shot her a look that made her pause.

"Well, _excuse _me little miss impatient! I've never done this before!" He shouted over the chaos that was a normal high school hallway bustling with students during passing period and Alex rolled her eyes.

Her hair was much shorter now than it was when they were kids. She'd gotten it cut into the A-line style that so many girls got these days. Her blonde bangs were still parted to the right like their mother's, the back being so short you could just see the base of her neck and shoulders, then the front being so much longer it stopped just short of her chest.

She liked it looking more drastic that way.

Skye, unfortunately, was in need of a haircut. His bangs always got in his eyes and made it difficult to see sometimes. Though overall his hair was still the short, brown color he'd always had. He also gave up on the spiky style he'd kept for so long because it was becoming too much of a hassle lately, so it was just flattened and soft as usual.

"Well too bad! Get ahold of yourself already! Guys ask out their best friends all the time; haven't you ever seen a chick flick?" She stuck out her tongue in disgust at the mere mention of said movie genre. No one in the Frost family liked those aside from watching _This Means War _every now and then because their mother liked the action scenes.

That Chris Pine was a real piece of work…

"Sis, those are movies! This is real life, remember?" Skye pressed on as the hallway crowds began to thin out, the bell was about to ring soon and their friends were in class waiting for them.

"Skye- I'm only gonna say these exact words once- calm the _fuck _down. Besides, it's not you're gonna ask her out in the middle of class. You have all day to prepare. Just come on already." And with that she'd opened the door and stepped inside. After a moment of taking some deep breaths, Skye went inside too.

Their friends, Kelly and Steven, saw them come in and they waved a greeting. World history may be a boring subject, but all the friends had it together; that was enough to make a lot less boring than it needed to be.

And yes- if you just _have _to know- Kelly's the one Skye is falling apart over.

Ever since the falling out they'd all had with Nick when they were ten, Skye had begun to feel more and more drawn to Kelly than he ever thought he would in his whole life.

And it's taken him six whole years to finally begin to work up the nerve to ask her out. As if being sixteen wasn't hard enough as it was.

Steven still had his glasses with his now-wavy black hair sticking out in almost all direction. He'd actually to be pretty tall, but his being so thin kept him from looking like one of the football jockeys that liked to strut around campus.

Kelly had become pretty… Balanced out since they were all ten; as did Alex. Her curves could always be definable even through their school uniform. Her black hair was even longer and now reached down to her lower back in curly waves.

Alex paused and noticed her brother had stiffened up and she elbowed him so hard he almost fell over. He shot her a glare and she just shrugged, going to her seat as he went to his own.

Soon enough the bell rang and the teacher stood at the front of the room.

"Okay class, today we'll be starting to work on those group projects we discussed last week. Get into groups of four, the supplies are up front by the door and I'll pass out the instructions as we go." He shouted out over the chatter some students refused to cease.

Pass out; yeah, that's what Skye felt like he was about to do at any moment. Alex walked over as he got out of his chair and the two came over to Kelly and Steven who were already moving their desks closer together. The Frost twins did the same and they all sat down, waiting for the teacher to come by with the papers they needed.

"Skye? Hey are you alright? You like you're about to puke." Steven asked, laughing humorlessly when Skye sighed.

"U-Uh yeah. You could say that." He breathed, his sister eyeing him warily.

"Do you wanna go to the nurse? I could go with you if you do." Kelly asked concernedly.

Skye was about to decline when Alex elbowed him painfully again and he winced.

"What? What do you want?" He whispered to her angrily, rubbing his aching side.

"Go on; it's the perfect chance! No one's gonna be around; just do it!" She whisper-cheered and Skye groaned. Somehow Kelly and Steven didn't hear that. Probably because the chatter in the classroom had reached an all-time high.

"S-Sure Kelly; let's go." He gulped, standing from his chair sloppily while she went to the teacher to tell him where they were going and she came back over.

"The teacher said it's okay; come on." She smiled, grabbing his hand and guiding him out of the room.

Skye shot one last panicked look at Alex who just gave him a thumbs up while Steven raised a brow at her confusedly.

"What's really going on, Alex?" He asked and she shook her head.

"You'll have to wait and see for yourself." She giggled, taking the papers from the teacher when he came around.

Outside the classroom, Skye and Kelly were already on their way to the nurse's office.

"It's this way, right?" She asked him, pointing her finger down the hallway and he nodded.

"I-I think so." He choked, getting a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach out of pure fear and nervousness.

She still had his hand tightly in the grip of her own as they walked; at the pace she was going, they'd get there in no time! This was going to be his only chance, so he had to take it!

"K-Kelly?" He asked softly, but she didn't hear him. He bit his lip and stopped in his footsteps. "Kelly." He said more loudly, his hand grabbing hers in turn, almost desperately.

She whirled around to face him, a puzzled expression on her face. "Skye? What's the matter?" She asked more seriously. Whether she was drawn back by the way he'd gripped her hand, when he'd stopped walking or the tone in his voice when he called her name- he wasn't sure.

He had her full attention now.

"Kelly, I-I um… What I mean is-" He was cut off when she walked up closer to him and pressed her hand against his forehead.

"Your face is really hot. I think you have a fever… Why don't we just get you-" Skye shook his head frantically. Here he goes…

"Will you go out with me?"

Kelly's eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates, her hands that were both still on his forehead and in his own had stiffened and he feared that she'd say no.

"W-What?" She stuttered, her face going beet red like his was without a doubt and her hand on his forehead fell to her side.

"Will you go out with me, Kelly?" Skye asked for firmly this time, afraid to take a step closer to her if she decided to back away.

She still didn't respond… Skye sighed lightly and released her hand from his grip. She didn't want to after all.

"Look, I- I'm sorry. Uh… We can just pretend I never asked and just head back to cla-"

"Yes."

Skye blinked in confusion and looked at her fully. Her face was still red, her hand reaching out to him.

And she was smiling.

"Wait… What?" He asked, not quite sure if he heard that right. She breathed a shaky laugh and nodded.

"Yes, I'll go out with you."

Skye was sure if he had the same properties as his mother, then he'd be glowing like a star.

"Really?" He asked, a goofy grin spreading over his features when she nodded again.

"Yes!" She laughed and walked back around him. "Now let's head back to class, you liar." She smirked as he scratched his head embarrassingly and walked along with her.

* * *

Alex and Steven's head shot up when the door opened to Skye and Kelly walking in, chatting animatedly. They sounded like they were planning something and Alex found herself grinning like a fool.

"So seven tonight?' Skye asked with a grin and Kelly nodded happily and the two sat down again.

"You look better." Steven pointed out confusedly, watching as Alex poked her brother's sides with an excited look in her eyes and he laughed.

"Yup," He smirked and grabbed the paper on his desk. "So let's get started, huh?" The others all nodded and began to discuss the topics and what they should do, Steven still watching them with a raised brow.

"Why the hell does no one ever tell me anything?!" He groaned, grabbing fistfuls of his messy, black hair.

"Steven! Language!" The teacher called back to him disapprovingly.

"Sorry sir!"

* * *

"She said yes?!" Taylor asked Skye excitedly. She had just come home from work to find her son getting dressed a bit more nicely, Alex and I were on either side of him and grinning.

He nodded and I backed away just as Taylor squealed and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh I'm so happy for you, Skye!" She laughed and I heard Alex snicker teasingly at her brother.

"Uh… Mom? I c-can't…" Skye choked out and I blinked, touching Taylor's shoulder to get her attention and she looked over at me.

"Tay? You might wanna let your son breathe again. If he's gonna go on a date he could at least be alive for it." I chuckled when she gasped and released her hold on Skye who took in huge gulps of air.

"Sorry, Honey." She laughed and he shook his head.

"No uh… All good here." He breathed and Alex blinked.

"What time is it?" She asked, Taylor and I shared a look before she ran into the kitchen to check the clock.

"It's 7:03!" She peeked around the corner at us and Skye paled. "What time are you supposed to pick her up?"

"Three minutes ago! Damn I'm late!" I raised a brow and chuckled when Skye ran to put on his shoes and grab the snow globe on the counter.

"Good luck!" I called out as he shut the door behind him.

I saw Taylor bite her lip and I blinked.

"What'cha thinkin' Tay?" I asked with a grin and she sighed.

"Jack, I wanna go watch!" She whined and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ah, I see, another Frost family stake-out, huh?" I teased and she puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"You can't do that!" Alex intervened with an irritated frown. "Don't you watch movies? Every time the parents spy on their kids, everything goes bad!" She cried, Taylor and I shared a confused glance and looked back down at her.

"You need to stop watching those movies, Alex."

* * *

Skye ran as fast as he could out of the portal, nearly forgetting the snow globe on the ground, and over to Kelly's house across the street.

He skidded to a stop at the front door, catching his breath and fixing his hair before knocking on its painted blue wooden surface.

After a few moments the door swung open, thanks to Steven, who was now eyeing him warily in the doorway and Skye felt his body go stiff under his friend's intense gaze.

"Uh… Hey Steven," He paused for a moment and smiled. "I-Is uh, is Kelly ready?"

Steven nodded. "Yeah she's just in her room." As if on cue, Kelly's voice called out to her brother from inside.

"Steven! Is that Skye?" Steven called back that it was indeed him and she said something about being right down.

"You know if this becomes another Nick incident, I'm going to have to hurt you, right?" Steven said with his arms crossed and Skye's eyes widened.

"Steven, you know me. I'd never do anything like that," He swallowed and his face became less nervous in an instant. "I'll be good to her; I promise. I really like her." He said, not even getting flustered over his words.

After a moment Steven nodded with a smile. "Good. 'Cause she really likes you too, dummy." He chuckled when Skye's jaw dropped and fumbled over his words.

"Okay! I'm ready!" Kelly's head popped around the corner and she grinned at Skye. "Hey!"

Skye smiled as she stepped out, dodging her brother along the way. She was wearing a light pink lace top with dark skinny jeans and black flats. "Hey." Skye said as she looked between the two boys curiously.

"What were you guys talking about?" She asked.

"Just guy stuff; it's pretty boring, trust me," Steven laughed before backing into the house and closing the door. "Have fun you two."

Skye scratched his head awkwardly when Kelly smiled up at him expectantly and he sighed.

"Uh, sorry I'm late. I lost track of time." He chuckled and she shook her head.

"Calm down, Skye. It was only a couple minutes." She laughed and after a moment he nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Alright. Come on, let's go." He said and pulled her along with him down the road into town.

"So what's the plan?" She asked and he smiled.

"Figured we could just play it by ear; it's more fun that way!" He laughed, feeling his nervousness slowly melt away and Kelly nodded with a smile.

"I can work with that."

The two sped up their walking until they were basically jogging hand in hand. They wound up seeing a movie- thankfully not a chick flick as Skye wasn't sure he could stomach that mushy stuff- and now they were wandering around the park across from their school.

It always looked amazing at night. There were strings of lights connecting from tree to tree and the flowers and water seemed to glow in the moonlight. Inwardly Skye thanked Manny for making everything brighter with his moonbeams.

There were several different food stands scattered around the park, Kelly immediately went over to one that had cotton candy and Skye bought a pink one for her and a blue one for himself.

They were just enjoying each other's company as they stood on the bridge hanging above a small, manmade stream below them. Skye discarded what was left of his food and had his arms folded on top of the cement barriers on the bridge built to keep people from falling in.

"Hey Skye?" Kelly started, she was sitting on top of the barriers with her legs hanging over the edge. Skye looked up at her in question and got up on the barriers as well.

"Yeah?" He gave her the go ahead once he was sure he wouldn't fall, one leg hanging over the edge and the other crossed in front of him.

She flashed a smile at him before turning her gaze to the water below.

"How long have you liked me?"

He blinked at her and smiled somewhat sadly.

"Since the Nick incident, actually," He muttered and she turned to him with a puzzled expression. "I didn't know I did at first, but I felt it." He chuckled.

"Well _that's _certainly a weird time to fall for somebody." She laughed and he poked her side and she squeaked.

"Hey, it's not my fault it happened then!" He smirked when she pushed his hand away playfully.

"I know, I know, geez!" She smiled, her hands pressed against the concrete.

Skye remembered Steven's words and he gulped nervously.

"Did you, um… Did you like me before? Or is this just to find out?" He asked cautiously. He wasn't sure if he'd like the answer.

"Oh, definitely before. I think it started… I don't know, when we started middle school? My memory's not as good as yours, obviously." She giggled and Skye grinned.

After a couple minutes, Kelly twisted until she was facing the bridge and jumped off and Skye followed suit.

"It's getting pretty late, we should probably head back before our parents get impatient." She said and pushed some of her black hair behind her ear.

Skye blinked as she checked the time on her watch and looked over her shoulder. "Wow, yeah; it's a lot later than I thought it was! Come on. Steven's gonna kill me before our parents even see me if I'm late getting you back!" He grabbed her hand and she laughed when he took off in a panicked run with her in tow.

"Skye! It'll be fine if we're just a few minutes behind schedule!" She called out to him and after a few moments he finally slowed down when they were just a block away from her house again.

"Sorry, but your brother scares me more than our parents do." He chuckled and Kelly playfully shoved him over as they walked.

"Please! He's just a big softie. And if he does get mad, well he'll have to go through me first!" She said, balling her hands into fists and she punched his arm, frowning when there was little to no impact.

"Something tell me he won't have to try very hard." He smirked as she pouted.

"Hey! You're supposed to make me feel good about myself and say my punches are as strong as Alex's!" She cried dramatically and he raised a brow at her.

"So you want me to lie?" He laughed when she shoved him again as they reached the walkway up to her front door.

"So… I guess this is me." She pointed to her house and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so," Skye muttered, taking a step closer to her and she did the same. "Guess you should… Probably head inside." He breathed and Kelly smiled.

"They can wait one more minute." She whispered, meaning for him take that as the go ahead.

Gradually, he raised his hand and brushed her bangs away from her eyes, his fingers resting on her cheek. He felt her hand touch his forearm and he leaned in, feeling a jolt run through him when their lips touched.

Kelly's other hand went up and pushed his own bangs out of his eyes and after a few moments they pulled away when they thought they saw the blinds by the door shift.

She breathed a light laugh and took his hand in hers lightly. "Guess that's my cue." She smiled, walking toward her door, Skye's hand slipping out of hers as she went.

"Y-Yeah, night, Kelly." He smiled and she opened the door.

"Night, Skye." And with that the door was shut.

Skye felt himself grinning like a fool and he made his way over to an alley to portal home.

"I kissed a girl!" He cheered as he threw the snow globe on the ground and jumped through.

* * *

When Skye walked into the house practically glowing, I knew right away his date had gone well.

"Welcome home, Skye." I grinned from my seat on the couch as he put the snow globe on the counter.

"Hey Dad." He smiled and we heard the girls' voices down the hall.

"Is that Skye? Is he home?" Taylor ran out and hugged him when she spotted him and I shrugged when he gave me a slightly exasperated look.

"How'd it go?" Alex asked, walking out into the living room last.

"Yeah! And what'd you do?!" Taylor asked excitedly and I shook my head with a light chuckle.

"It went great! We saw a movie and went to the park for a while, that's all." He smiled.

I was about to throw in my two cents but we all froze when the all the lights suddenly flickered and went out. What…?

"What is this?" Skye frowned as Alex strode closer to him.

"Jack? What's going on? The lights have never just cut out before." Taylor said and I could see her looking around with a paranoid expression.

"Careful where you step. It's… It's probably nothing." I said, though holding up my Frost Staff in the darkness while Taylor's hands glowed bright with the stars she was ready to fire. Skye kept Alex close with an arm around her shoulders.

There was a light cracking sound on the other side of the room and we all jumped in surprise when a window suddenly shattered. I shot a bolt of frost its direction, but there was nothing there.

"What the…?" I breathed, now hearing some sort of sound similar to that of running water.

"What's going on?!" Alex looked around, trying to find the source of the damage.

I walked around the room slowly, looking for the source of the noise. "Jack, be careful." Taylor's voice reached my ears and I nodded.

Something dark was shimmering in the moonlight and I narrowed my eyes, trying to see what it was. I held up my staff and it glowed, ready to shoot frost just in case.

My entire body stiffened and me eyes widened when I realized what it was.

Black sand…

"Alex! Skye! Grab the snow globe and portal to North's, now!"

Before they could even react, all hell broke loose. Fearlings were streaming in through the windows and doors and I heard the twins shriek in terror.

"Tay! Stay close to the twins!" Taylor responded with a shout of agreement and I saw her firing stars at any fearling who was stupid enough to get too close.

There were so many of the nightmare sand creatures that all I could see was their golden eyes in the darkness. I had already lost track of how many I'd killed when something went flying through the air and shattered against the wall.

It was the snow globe. The twins' only way of getting around without our help was gone.

I growled, stabbing through what felt like five fearlings at once.

"Pitch! Where are you?! Show yourself!" I shouted, the only thing keeping my sanity was seeing Taylor fighting with all her might, the twins still unscathed behind her. By now both me and Taylor had gotten our share of cuts and bruises from the fight, but they weren't serious.

"Gladly."

Pitch's chilling, dark voice was right behind me and I whirled around to strike, hoping I could take out his other hand like I had the first.

His real hand shot out and grabbed my staff, holding it in place. "Oh no you don't, you wouldn't want to be the cause of your family's agonizing deaths, now would you?" He chuckled darkly and my eyes widened, turning around cautiously.

Fearlings had stopped running around chaotically and were now practically holding my family hostage. The twins being kept in place, surrounded by the creatures. Taylor was being held down by a fearling that seemed to be made of running sand, holding her hands behind her back with a sandy blade pressed to her throat.

"Jack…" She breathed, careful of the knife on her skin.

Before I could so much as blink, something collided with my head and sent me sprawling to the ground, my vision growing darker as I felt something warm trickle down the side of my head.

"Jack!" Taylor's and the twins' frantic voices were calling out to me, getting farther and farther away along with Pitch's sinister laugh. What was I going to see when I woke up?

What was I going to see _if _I woke up?

* * *

**So... You all probably hate me now. Come at me with your torches and pitchforks**

**This one's gonna go along pretty fast as long as I don't hit writer's block or get too busy...so don't worry! I won't torture you with month-long breaks in between updates!**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW PLEASE THANK YOU**

**see you next time where hopefully I won't be killed by your pitchforks. bye**


	18. Lost

**Alright new chapter! Hell yeah!**

**I apologize for the massive cliffhanger I provided you with last chapter... Sorta, no I take it back. It's really fun to mess with people lol**

**On with he chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Lost**

Everything hurt… That was all I knew for sure. And it was dark.

I could barely keep my eyes open for any more than a few seconds. There was something dark and crusted against the side of my head that hurt when I moved.

Why couldn't I remember why I felt like this? There was… It was at night; Skye had that date with Kelly and… And then…

My eyes shot open when it finally all came flooding back. Pitch. Pitch had come back, attacked us and knocked me unconscious. He was holding my family hostage.

Oh no.

I jolted up from where I lay sprawled on the ground, having to pause in my motion when a sickly feeling rushed throughout my entire body and up my throat. The acidic taste burned as I felt myself retching painfully, my arms shaking violently and barely able to hold up my own body.

I stood shakily, forgetting my fatigue for the time being and scanning the house for any signs of life. Broken windows, torn furniture and shattered tiled counters and holes in the walls.

Nobody.

"Taylor!" I ran into the kitchen sloppily. No one.

"Alex! Skye! Are you here?!" I shouted, checking their bedroom. Still no one.

All I could do was run around the house and check behind every door, in every corner, under every bed, chair and couch, screaming my family's names at the top of my lungs.

"Taylor! Alex! Skye! Please, come out!" There were tears stinging my eyes now as I searched outside the house now. "It's me, Jack! Your dad! Please…" My voice was strained, my body burned with pain, my legs stiff and heavy like lead, and…

There was no one here. They'd been taken.

_Pitch _had taken them.

That was the only explanation; if he'd killed them, he would've left their bodies here to torture me. But maybe… There was still a small part of me that believed they were just with someone else we knew.

Maybe… Maybe they're with North. Maybe Skye was with Kelly.

I found my Frost Staff lying carelessly on the ground and I ran back out again dizzily. I had to get to North, he could call the other guardians, he could help me find them…

We'll make Pitch pay.

* * *

I landed on the stone floor of the Pole clumsily. For a moment I paused and touched the side of my head where I remember Pitch knocking me out, wincing when pain shot through it and I felt crusted blood on my scalp.

"North! North, are you here?" I called out when I couldn't find the giant guardian anywhere in the room, rushing down the hall leading to his office.

A yeti stopped me in my tracks, attempting to take me away- probably to bandage my head or keep me away from the office if he was busy- but I ducked under his thick, furry arms and swung the door open.

North sat at his desk working on something- or he was, not anymore at least- and he looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Jack, welcome! What are you doing he-" He gasped and shot up from his chair when he took in my appearance. "Moon… What happened? Jack, are you alright?! Why is Taylor not with you?" He rushed to my side worriedly; the only reason we both knew he didn't ask about the twins was that they'd normally be in school right now.

I took a shaky breath, feeling whatever resolve I thought I had shatter slowly and painfully. He frowned at me concernedly.

"Jack… What happened?" He asked seriously, his large hands grabbing my shoulders as I clutched my staff tightly and close to my body.

"Taylor was… The twins were… Pitch came, and," At the mention of that name, North's entire body went rigid. "He attacked us and took them when he knocked me out. I have no idea where they are… North, we have to call in the others! We have to find them!" I cried, looking up at him with desperation in my entire body language.

"North, if we can't find them in time… If Pitch-" North clamped my mouth shut with his hand, determination in his blue irises.

"Do not worry, Jack. I call in guardians and we _will _find them." He said and pulled me along into the globe room, sitting me down in a chair while he turned the handle to send out the Northern Lights.

"Now, in mean time, we patch you up." North said and on cue a yeti rushed over with a tray of disinfectant, painkillers and bandages and they both came up to me.

"North, I have to go look for them, please! I can't just sit here and wait!" I made to stand from the chair and ignored the dizzying sensation run through my body as North pushed me back in the chair.

"I know, Jack, I know. But you are not going to be any help to them wounded and weakened!" He said firmly before taking out his tools to get the dried, crusted blood away from the wound on my head.

I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut; not from pain… But from frustration. I knew North was right, what use could I be to my own family if I passed out in a snowdrift somewhere? But to be stuck here without even knowing what kind of danger they could be in at this very moment… It was unbearable.

I could tell North was done when I felt a cloth secured around my head and he stepped back to admire his work.

"Guardians should be here soon, Jack. You should get rest while you can." He said, frowning when I shook my head and stood up again, my staff already in my hands.

"I couldn't rest even if I wanted to, not with what's going on, North," I sighed heavily and paused. "At least let me go tell their friends. They wouldn't want to be left in the dark; no one would. I'm not just going to sit around doing nothing all day." I said softly and North crossed his arms in thought and sighed with a nod.

"Very well. But be quick; as soon as others get here, we figure out what to do." I nodded and was out the window in a second.

This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

It was much later than I thought it was, actually. Students were already on their way home from school in their little cliques and with their families.

I did my best to steer away from said families as much as possible; it was too painful to look at as memories of my own would come flooding back like a tsunami.

At least it would make finding Kelly and Steven a little easier considering I had no idea what their class schedules were. Things get a lot more complicated when you're not in elementary school anymore. How do kids put up with it every single day?

After a few minutes of searching, I'd begun to think I'd never find them and was just about ready to go back to the Pole.

"Mr. Frost? What're you doing here?"

A familiar, feminine voice tore me from my thoughts and I blinked to see that Kelly and Steven, in fact, were the ones who found me.

"Where are Alex and Skye? They never showed for class," Steven frowned but then his eyes widened in shock. "And what happened to you?"

The black-haired siblings went on and on with their questions and I did my best to work around them.

"Did… Did we ever tell you about Pitch Black?" I asked first and the blinked, sharing confused looks and frowning.

"They told us about him once- that you guys got rid of him. Why, what does he have to do with this?" Kelly asked confusedly and I bit my lip.

"Well he can come back, it wasn't the first time. Anyway… When Skye came home last night after your guys' date, he… Pitch came in and," I drew in a sharp breath, if I don't tell them, they'll just be left in the dark. And Skye would be angry with me if I did that to _her. _"He kidnapped them. Alex, Skye, and Taylor… They're all gone."

The siblings gasped, Kelly covering her mouth in shock and I could see tears threatening to fall already. I probably could've worded that better, but I didn't know how else to explain it.

"No…" She breathed, her brother throwing an arm over her shoulders and frowning at her concernedly.

"Don't worry; we'll find them. If there's one thing I know- it's that the good guys always win," I put on a brave face in hopes of reassuring them, though it helped very little. "I'll keep you guys updated; I promise. If we get a clue, when we go to get them- you'll know first."

Kelly looked like she was about to collapse into tears, her hands clasped together over her chest while Steven did his best not to break- an admirable quality for sure.

"Find them, y-you have to." She stuttered and I nodded.

"I will. Don't worry your pretty little head," The wind lifted me up into the air and I smiled at Kelly. "You'll be on another date with Skye in no time." She choked a laugh when her tears finally began to fall and I left when Steven pulled her close to him in comfort.

They have to be okay, they just have to be… I know they are.

* * *

Pitch's lair suited him very well; dark and disturbing.

There were hanging cages that could be seen around them for a good mile or so. Once he'd taken the Frost family away from their home, leaving Jack behind, they were shoved into two separate cages- the twins in one and their mother in the one next to them.

"Mom, what do we do?" Alex asked, looking through the bars at Taylor who was doing her best to look brave and pray that Jack was okay back home.

Taylor looked over at her daughter. "Don't give in, Sweetie. We wait for Jack and the others to find us." She said, pushing her arm through the bars carefully and taking Alex's hand in her own, squeezing it reassuringly.

Skye sat beside his sister, looking at Taylor with a puzzled expression.

"Wait… What do you mean, 'don't give in'? What's he gonna do to us?" He asked worriedly and she frowned.

"He's going to try to make you feel fear… Don't, no matter what he does. If you fear, he'll only get stronger. Don't let him win, remember the happy times." She smiled forcefully at her kids who shared a look and nodded. The happy times… That should be easy.

"What do we have here?" A familiar voice rang off the walls of their cages and soon enough, Pitch appeared in front of them. "A little Frost family get together? How charming." He chuckled darkly and Taylor stood in her cage, gripping the bars as tightly as she wished she could his neck.

"What're you trying to do, Pitch? Why'd you kidnap us?" She glared at him and his pale, golden eyes shimmered in the bit of light that was in the lair.

"Do you really need to ask that? Please! You know who I am! And this?" He gestured to the cages and smiled. "Oh, this is just some fun I'd prefer to have before I drive that _Frost _straight into the ground. I'm a tad on the weaker side, you see. So I need some fear to keep me going; and your children- lovely to finally meet you both by the way- are the perfect candidates. And you, you are going to help me."

Taylor scoffed as he slowly opened the door to her cage. "And do you plan on getting me to help _you _of all people?"

Her question was answered when his sand-made hand rocketed into her gut as hard as he possibly could and the twins gasped. Her eyes widened and they watered at the pain spreading throughout her entire body, her shaking hands going to her stomach in hopes of stopping it and the sand now slithering all over her body that was now racked with violent coughing.

Taylor groaned and fell on her knees, her hand keeping her from hitting the ground.

"Mom!" Skye and Alex cried simultaneously, shaking their cage when they both went for the bars. Pitch grinned.

"_That's _how you'll help me, my little fallen star." He chuckled and Taylor did her best to sit up again, her hand still draped over her stomach with her dominant now glowing brightly as a star shot out and burned a hole through his robes to his side.

He cried out in pain and fell to the ground in an instant. Taylor blinked confusedly, extending her leg to poke the body of the Nightmare King to see if it were real and true.

"Is he…?" Skye started, jumping back in fear when Pitch shot up again, black sand flowing over the burn on his side when his hand shot out and grabbed Taylor's ankle.

Her eyes widened when he grinned insanely at her and she shook her head I disbelief.

"Oh yes, you know what happens next, child…" He laughed, sitting up and she fell from the change in position and his sand hand was on the other side of her ankle.

And he snapped it.

"MOM!" Skye shouted and Alex's hands went to her mouth in shock.

Taylor screamed in pain, unable to hold anything back he dropped her leg and she curled up into a fetal position without meaning to, her free hand cradling her broken ankle.

Pitch just laughed.

"You deserve punishment just as much as your pathetic lover! If only I could go after your mother again; well, she took care of that for me," He smirked when she whimpered at the memory of the idea Manny had showed them all those years ago. "All you've ever done was get in my way, and now you're going to pay dearly for your mistakes."

He reached a dark hand out to her, ready to cause more suffering. But then…

"Leave our mom alone!" Skye's voice distracted Pitch and seemed to tear Alex out of her feared trance and she was standing with him as well.

"Really? And what do you plan to do about it? Hm?" Pitch crept over to their cage and Taylor raised her head shakily, muttering something none of them could comprehend.

"We _plan _to beat the living shit out of you! That's what!" Alex growled, her hands on the cage bars and ready to strike. Pitch blinked at them in amusement.

"Language, little girl. Didn't your parents ever teach you to be more respectful to adults?" He asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"Yeah, they also taught us not to fear you!" Skye fired back, joining his sister and Pitch raised a brow at them.

"Is that so? Then explain this to me: how can you see me if you hold no fear?" He smirked when their eyes widened in shock. They didn't even think about that.

"If you really want to win, then you may as well just stop believing all together. Don't believe in me, not your parents, not your aunt or uncles… The whole package." He said and the twins bit their lips, the thought of not being able to see their own family was too unbearable.

"I thought so. Now, I have to go run a few errands. In the meantime- have fun with this instead." They watched numbly as a small stream of black sand inched towards them, sliding up their arms and sticking to the skin.

"N… No…" Taylor choked out as Pitch waved goodbye and disappeared in a burst of darkness.

"Mom… Is he right?" Alex asked, watching cautiously as their mother pulled herself up to lean against the cage bars.

"No Baby, he's never right about anything," They breathed light laughs and Taylor smiled through her pain. "You can believe one without the other. How do you think your father and I would go unseen with ones like Bunny and North getting all the attention?"

After a moment the twins nodded to each other. "So… What do we do? How can we help, Mom?" Skye asked quickly, seeing their mother's eyelids droop tiredly.

"Just… Don't be afraid. You can believe and not fear… Your father told me that himself. He'll find us, and just like he always does- he'll kick evil's ass."

She saw the twins were getting tired and she frowned. Now they were all his victims; he'd gotten them with the sand just as he did her as well.

_Please Jack… Find us before it's too late._

* * *

The moment I was through the window of the globe room I was overcome by a blur of blue and green with arms.

"Oh, Jack! I'm so sorry! We'll do whatever we can to find them!" Tooth cried in mid-flight with her feathers ruffling with every movement. Her sudden entrance had me in shock for a moment before I let out a shaky breath and rested my free hand on her feathered back, just above her frantic wings.

"I know, Tooth, I know…" I muttered. Everyone else was already here; Bunny and North discussing something in hushed voices and Sandy watching me with a worried expression.

I pulled away from Tooth and strode over to Bunnymund's side.

"What's the plan?" I asked and they jumped at hearing my voice so close to them. They didn't even hear me come in?

Bunny sighed, scratching his ear irritably. "Manny can't find 'em. Says they're somewhere he can't see." He frowned, I lowered my eyes and bit my lip.

"So what can we do if we can't even find Pitch to begin with?" I tightened my grip on my staff, the only way I could keep my emotions in check enough to not cause it to snow in the Pole itself.

"We trying to pinpoint Pitch's lair right now, Jack. He would not just wander out in open, so is all we can do," North said and laid a hand on my shoulder as I looked up at him. "I am sorry, Jack; but we need time."

I gritted my teeth and pulled away from the guardian of wonder. Time… Time is the one thing we might not have for long. Sure, he'll probably let the twins live to supply him with fear, but… Taylor had a hand in killing him again; there was no guarantee he'd keep her around for long.

Time is exactly what I didn't want to waste.

"Fine… I'll wait. We better find that bastard in time." I growled, crossing my arms impatiently.

Sandy floated over and lay a hand on my arm reassuringly and giving me a thumbs up. Sand swirled above his head and formed into miniature versions of my family, happy and unharmed. Then it morphed into Pitch and it lowered into his hands and he snapped it in half with a devious grin.

I smiled at the sandman and nodded. It'll be fine; we'll finish Pitch off and find my family in one piece.

Everything would be okay.

* * *

**This felt pretty repetitive...but I feel it's necessary considering Jack's current state of mind.**

**We haven't seen the guardians in a while and _this _is when I finally decide to put them back in the picture? During more drama? Yup! That's what we're talking about.**

**Hate me all you want, I'm trying to get these chapters done as fast as possible but summer school math homework is a bitch. I've never had a problem with math homework so early on! I'm falling apart here! ugghhhh**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW PLEASE**

**see you next time**


	19. Boss Fight

**AWESOME! New record for longest chapter I've ever written!**

**Okay, I've been working on this for hours...basically all day (it's already tomorrow!) and I pretty much added like 10 pages from what I already had for this one.**

**Oh! And there's two new oneshots for these in case you haven't read them already. One of them's called The Talk and the other is called This Girl.**

**So go read those if you want to, The Talk is funny and This Girl is tragic, so whatever floats your boat.**

**Alright, on with this kickass chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Boss Fight**

There was nothing she could do to stop the screams.

The screams of fear coming from just a few feet away from her; the screams of her own children, her _babies._

She could do nothing.

Pitch's sand had taken hold of Alex and Skye the minute they fell asleep that day. Every time they'd wake up the look in their eyes when they saw their mother in the cage beside them- bruised and broken, but alive- was that of absolute fear and relief. Something must be happening to both her and Jack in their nightmares.

They'd been stuck here for days and never losing hope that the guardians would come and rescue them and that despite how hard Jack had been hit that fateful night- that he'd be okay.

Pitch was getting a real kick out of beating Taylor senseless for both revenge and the fear he so loved. He wasn't about to get any fear from her; she'd _die _before giving him the satisfaction.

Though he may be planning on just that.

A movement as simple as lifting her arm shot blinding pain throughout her entire body. Who knows how much was actually broken; she stopped keeping track when she'd black out so often she wasn't sure what was a sand-induced nightmare and what was reality.

Skye stood up to Pitch once, as did Alex. But the nightmare king soon found their interference too irritating and clocked them with his normal hand, resulting in dark bruises on their faces that had almost given Taylor a heart attack when she saw them. She wished she could be in the same cage as them and be with them again.

She wished they were back home with Jack.

She could only imagine hoe worried he was about them; wondering where they were, if they were okay, scared half to second death over how they were holding up.

She wanted to tell him, to reassure him, that they were okay. Damaged, but alive and waiting patiently for him to come and save the day just like he always did.

Taylor bit her lip when her children's screams ceased, groans and panicked gasps replacing the shrill sound. They were awake again, meaning Pitch would be coming soon.

She closed her eyes for a moment in deep thought.

She'd hold up for them, she'd fight back for them.

Even if it killed her.

* * *

I shot up from the bed in a cold sweat, taking heavy gasps of air as I ran a hair through my messy hair, careful to avoid the bandage still wrapped tightly around my head.

"Was that… Real?" I breathed. My dream… It was like seeing the world from Taylor's point of view somehow. Though her vision seemed blurred and shaky as if she was having trouble seeing straight.

Aside from a few rays of light here and there- it was complete darkness. There were cages scattered about the area and screams were heard in the background. I feared those screams were coming from Alex and Skye… The voices sounded so familiar.

Wait…

Those cages looked familiar too.

My eyes widened when I realized that I did indeed remember seeing those cages once before. They were the ones that imprisoned all of Tooth's fairies the first time he'd decided to strike back when I became a guardian.

I felt a grin make its way to my face for the first time in days as I jumped out of bed and down the hall of the Pole leading to the globe room where North and Bunny sat. Tooth and Sandy must've had to leave at some point. Maybe they'd come back soon.

"I know where Pitch is!" I shouted and the two guardians jumped to attention.

"What? How?! Where are they, Mate?" Bunny asked urgently, already taking steps toward me.

"It's his old lair- it has to be! I know where it is! We can go now- we can save them!" I was already making to fly out the window when in mid-flight North pulled me back by my hoodie, the wind protesting for a few moments but stopping when I groaned loudly.

"Jack, we must call Tooth and Sandy first- no way you go there alone," He said seriously, letting me go when my feet touched the floor again. "In mean time, was there not someone you keep updated back home?"

I frowned at him, ready to fire back that my home was completely ruined aside from the help of Bunny and occasionally Tooth to repair the damage caused by Pitch and his fearlings.

But then I clamped my mouth shut when I remembered that he was right.

Kelly and Steven.

I sighed heavily. "Fine. But Tooth and Sandy still aren't here when I come back, I'm going there no matter what you do. Got it?" I shot the two guardians a look when they made to protest but held back under my glare and I was out the window before they could even try again.

* * *

I flew down to Kelly and Steven's house when it came into view and I knocked on the window to Kelly's room when I saw them both inside, talking about something I couldn't hear.

They jumped at my knocks, obviously not prepared for it, and their faces brightened upon seeing me and Steven ran over to open the window, letting me inside with ease.

"What's going on? Did you find them?" Kelly stood from her bed and looked at me with an anxious expression.

"We think we know where to find them; we're going to go check it out soon. I think… No, I _know _they'll be there; they have to be." I brought my staff close to my chest unconsciously.

The black-haired siblings shared a look and came up to me.

"We want to come with you." Steven said, a determined air about them both and my eyes widened.

"Wha- No way! It's too dangerous! And Skye would kill me if I let you, Kelly, come along to a place like that. I promised to keep you guys updated, and I did; promise kept." I crossed my arms over my chest, daring them to try to convince me otherwise.

"I know, I know! But you know we've been as worried about them as you have! Please?" Kelly pleaded, her eyes glistening.

I shook my head at the two. "Not a chance. What if Pitch sees you? What if we can't protect you? I'm not taking that risk!"

The siblings lowered their eyes sadly. I knew where they were coming from; believe me. But there were too many factors to take into account- Pitch could use their bond as an advantage, he could get the fear he wants, he'd find out how much Skye cares for Kelly and… Who knows what could happen if he got to know that.

Steven looked up hopefully. "What if we just waited at the Pole? You guys are gonna bring them back there anyway, right? We wouldn't be in danger with all those yetis everywhere- nothing would happen." He pleaded and Kelly nodded in my direction.

I bit my lip and sighed, they knew about the Pole because we'd bring them there every now and then to celebrate the holidays a little early; same with the Warren. And they had a point…

"Okay, fine. You can wait at the Pole. But don't try to sneak along with us, got it?" I said and they both nodded happily, Kelly running down to tell their parents they'd be going out for a while and coming back.

"Come on, come on- let's go already!" She pressed eagerly.

I groaned inwardly; it was going to be tough flying two teens across the world. I shoved a hand in my hoodie's front pocket and blinked confusedly when I felt something hard and round hidden in its cloth. I pulled out the object I raised a brow when I realized it was a snow globe.

I smiled and shook my head. That North…

I threw it on the ground and we all stepped through the brightly lit portal to the Pole. The guardians probably won't be very happy about this… Well, aside from North who seemed to see it coming somehow.

To my relief, when we stepped through, Tooth and sandy were already here, talking with Bunny about something with North giving orders to a couple yetis who seemed to brighten upon seeing Kelly and Steven walking around.

"Jack? What're those ankle biters doin' 'ere?" Bunny gestured to the siblings who were now standing beside me awkwardly. I frowned at the pooka and took a step forward.

"They're here for their friends, Bunny. They're not coming with us- don't worry." I crossed my arms over my chest and he raised a brow at me before nodding silently and going back to the other guardians.

"So where's Pitch's lair, Jack?" Tooth asked, fluttering closer to me in question.

"It's back in Burgess, in the woods. If the same entrance is still there, it should be easy to get into; if it's not there… Well maybe Bunny's tunnels will work," I said and got to the middle of the room, staring at North. "So are we gonna get this show on the road or not?"

"Of course, Jack," He paused for a moment, looking ecstatic. "Man in Moon speak to us while you were gone. We have way of getting rid of Pitch… Forever." My eyes widened in shock, my grip on my staff slackening to the point of almost letting it fall to the ground.

"What… How? What is it?" I grinned wide and I could hear Kelly and Steven whispering excitedly behind me.

North pulled out a snow globe and I paused. It looked… Different; sturdier. It was definitely too strong to throw to the ground to make a portal. There was nothing inside of it at all- no fake snow, no figures, just the liquid inside shaking with North's every movement.

"Snow globe is not like others; it is prison. We hit Pitch with this and he never bother us again. He will waste away inside globe until nothing left. Not even fear will bring him back." He held the snow globe up to me and I took it in my hands, shaking eagerly to throw it right in Pitch's face.

"It's perfect…" I breathed. It was a lot heavier than I thought, hopefully I'd be able to throw it as well as any other snow globe.

He flashed a determined smile at me before stating that they were to be off toward the sleigh. I held back for a minute and turned to Kelly and Steven who were watching me expectantly.

"When we get back, you'll be the first ones they see."

They both nodded and Kelly stepped forward as if to say something, but her brother held her back and let me go.

This'll be the last time Pitch endangers my family.

* * *

"Jack! Are we getting close yet?"

I wasn't sure how many times the other guardians had asked me that since we landed the sleigh in Burgess. The moment we did, I flew off as fast as I could without losing them entirely.

"We're almost there! Just over to that clearing!" I called back to them and pointing ahead of me without looking back.

I let out a heavy sigh of relief when I found that somehow, after all these years, the entrance to Pitch's lair was still standing. Or, well- sinking, I suppose.

I heard the others crashing through the woods and skid to a stop around me. They looked at the entrance confusedly. The large hole in the ground was poorly hidden by a wooden bed, lacking in both mattress and blankets. The wood was brittle and decaying with age.

"Fittin' I guess, for a wacko like Pitch, after all." Bunnymund frowned, taking a step forward along with North as they both strode over to the bed and lifted it from the ground after North sheathed his swords.

The hole was barely big enough for North to fit through himself. We all took turns jumping in without a word of warning; me first, then Tooth, Sandy, Bunny, and finally North who sucked in his breath for good measure.

The lair was just as dark as I remembered. Only tiny amounts of light seeping through just enough to see where we were and the cages that once imprisoned Tooth's fairies were still hanging.

A chilling laughter rang off the walls and the wind pushed me up off the floor as I glared about in the darkness angrily.

"Well, well; what a pleasant surprise. The gang's all here." Pitch's voice was cruel and amused and I growled.

"Pitch! Come out now! Give me back my family!" I shouted into the darkness, holding my staff at the ready when two, familiar golden eyes shone brightly and came out into the light high above.

He clasped his hands together with a mock pouting expression. "Aw, and here I thought you were all here to see the show." He said and Bunny jumped forward when I bit my lip in puzzlement.

"What show? What're you playin' at, Pitch?" He pointed a boomerang at the nightmare king who just laughed.

"You don't know? How terrible! The 'show', Bunny, is the pleasure of watching Jack Frost's precious stars finally fall," A wide smirk played its way on his features as he looked to the cages beside him. Was there something in there…? "As all stars should."

My rage finally reached his peak. I didn't want to hold back anymore; I couldn't be bothered to.

"PITCH! YOU'RE DEAD!" The wind threw me into the air as fast as it could. Pitch's platform of nightmare sand collapsed beneath him to form a dark sword in his hand as he fell toward me, a twisted grin on his face.

The moment I was close enough, I twisted to the side and kicked his back through his surprise and he was sent crashing into the ground; his sand barely managing to cushion his fall as the guardians fell upon him.

Dozens of fearlings started to stream out of the shadows and my eyes widened, not wasting a moment to freeze one that got too close to the unaware Sandy.

"Jack! Go find them! We've got this covered!" Tooth called out to me over the chaos. I could barely see her through the fight and found her making eye contact with me. I nodded and quickly shot up into the air again.

"Tay! Taylor! Where are you?!" I called out, searching each and every cage I passed, slaying fearlings in the process. "Skye? Alex! Answer me!"

A cage was hanging beside me and I opened its door. Empty.

Another one hiding in the darkness and two fearlings later, empty again.

Just when I started getting more and more frustrated with empty cages and persistent nightmares abominations, a voice called out to me.

"Dad? Dad! Are you there? Where are you?!" My eyes widened, a relieved grin on my face at the voice.

"Skye? Skye, is that you?" I breathed a light laugh and shot up to the cage the voice was coming from. He sounded tired and strained…

Along with his sister.

"Dad! Hurry!" Alex called out and I sped up just enough to make it to their level only seconds after she called to me.

I threw the cage door open the moment I saw their faces looking back at me and I jumped in the opening, pulling my tired kids into a tight embrace.

"Alex, Skye! Oh, I'm so glad you're here! You're not hurt, are you? Are you alright?" I felt tears drop from my eyes, I didn't care and let them fall. The twins both hugged me tightly and came close to balling right there.

"We're fine, Dad! We are!" Alex smiled through her tears and bit her lip.

They both had a dark bruise on their cheek, but it would heal. And they both looked so tired… Pitch must've snuck some of his sand into their cage.

"And Taylor? Your mother; where is she?" I asked urgently, panicking at knowing she wasn't in the cage with them.

They both shared a look and Skye pointed to the cage beside them; it was quiet.

"Mom's right there. But Dad," I stood and went over to the bars, looking down at the cage beside us and my eyes widened in fear. "She's hurt really bad."

I darted out of their cage and burst into Taylor's without a second glance. She looked… Awful.

I couldn't find my words anymore; I dropped to her side and picked her up carefully, floating back over to the twin's cage. "Tay?" No response. "No… No, no, no! Taylor, look at me, please! You have to wake up!"

Her ankle was jutting out in an impossible direction from where he leg lye on the cold cage floor. She was covered in several cuts and bruises of all sizes and there was dried blood on the side of her face. Her sweater was also unbuttoned with her tank top pulled up enough to see and dark, sickly purple and brown bruise on her stomach.

This was what Pitch wanted? This… Disaster?

I didn't care that I had an audience. Not at all; I leaned down and kissed her on her cold, blue-ish lips softly. Maybe some part of me hoped it would work out like Sleeping Beauty and she's wake up, good as new.

"Mom…" Alex lowered her eyes and hugged her brother tightly who was already in tears as they attempted to comfort each other.

"_Please _Taylor… You have to wake up. I need you here, we all do…," I muttered and bit my lip, pulling away slightly but still holding her firmly in my arms. "I love you." She was silent, unmoving; I feared the worst.

My hands holding her up were trembling madly. I couldn't lose her; never again. I swore I wouldn't let this happen! She can't disappear again. What'll I do? What about the twins? They need their mother.

Skye lowered his hand, grasping his mother's tightly.

"We love you, Mom… You can't go… You can't…" He choked back a sob and I nodded sadly at him.

She has to wake up… She has to.

* * *

It was dark.

It was lonely.

And it was so… Scary.

Nothing felt right. This must be one of those "out of body experiences" or something.

No. This was something else; this was… Bad. Wrong.

This was dangerous.

It was strange; not too long ago all she felt was pain, fear, and… Well, more pain. But now it was all gone. She felt empty.

What happened before? Who caused all that pain? The memory felt so far away; unreachable. There was someone dark, evil, sinister…

He was fear.

But there were other people there, too; younger. Children- no; teenagers. They felt close. They felt familiar…

Why couldn't she remember?

She wanted to slap herself in the face so hard it could draw blood. But she couldn't move; something was restricting her limbs in the darkness.

The darkness was suffocating... Wherever she'd been thrown into; it was bad.

Maybe this was the dark person's doing.

A white flash.

Pain.

A scream escaped her lips as something flashed in her mind. A memory? Was someone hurting her outside? Was it-

"_Tay?"_

A voice…?

"Hello? Who's there?" Her own voice was hoarse and strained through the darkness tightening its grip on her and she screamed. "Help me! Please!"

"_No…"_

She cried at the voice. No?

"_No, no, no!"_

"No, wait! Please! The dark… I don't even know who you are!" Hot tears were streaming down her cheeks. She could feel them dropping onto her chest.

The voice… It felt familiar to her somehow… She did know this person! They found her!

"_Taylor, look at me, please!"_

Another flash brought another scream tearing past her lips. A picture… A memory.

A boy with blue eyes and white hair that shined in the morning sunlight. He was smiling at her from under the covers of a bed. His hands were as cold as ice when they touched her cheeks and pulled her into a soft kiss. Love.

"_You have to wake up!"_

She felt love toward this boy. He was… Was… _Jack Frost._

It was all starting to come back now.

"_Mom…"_

A girl's voice now. She was one of the close ones she remembered. She had brow, hazel-tinted eyes and blonde hair that flowed like waves. She watched her grow from the moment she came into this world. Were they related…?

Her name was… _Alex Frost._

She heard Jack's voice again.

"Please _Taylor… You have to wake up. I need you here, we all do…"_

She groaned at the series of flashes going through her mind. She wanted to wake up, she knew she had to, but… What would await her when she did?

A family happily welcoming her presence back into the world? Or more darkness and destruction? What if this was all a trick?

No… That's just overthinking it.

"_I love you."_

Oh, how she wanted so bad to scream those very words at the top of her lungs to Jack… To Alex. But wait…

She still felt like she was missing something, something else important.

Then she felt something envelop her hand completely. Something warm and welcoming.

There was another boy's voice. It wasn't Jack though, it was someone else.

"_We love you, Mom… You can't go… You can't…"_

He was younger… Like Alex was. He had bright, blue eyes just like Jack and brown hair that almost shined red in the sunlight. She felt the same bond with him as she did Alex… It started on the same day, at the same time.

He's… He was… _Skye Frost._

They were her children.

No.

Hers and _Jack's _children.

It was like someone was pointing a million flashlights with daggers for beams all around her. Pain, memories, voices and emotions all came on her with the force of an earthquake.

She remembered now. The darkness was finally lifting. Whatever had been restraining her had faded into nothing and she fell, only being held up with her limbs' support.

Her name was Taylor… Taylor Frost, officially. Jack Frost was her lover and they were both spirits. Alex and Skye Frost- the twins- were their children.

And her previous pain… The dark, evil person…

Pitch Black.

He kidnapped her and the twins and took them to his lair, imprisoned in cages. Jack… Jack must've come to save them. Pitch had tortured them and…

He'd nearly killed her.

Her family… They were waiting for her. They were all back together now; she couldn't leave them behind. She wouldn't.

She was coming back whether fate wanted her to or not.

* * *

I was vaguely aware of the sounds of fighting going on down below. It sounded like the guardians were winning. No more fearlings have come after me since I found my family.

Thank the moon Alex and Skye were alright. Except…

Everything comes at a cost… Taylor was… She was gone.

All of our please had gone unanswered by my silent love in my arms. She was too broken. I was too late…

I sniffed and buried my face in her blonde hair. She was cold…

"Taylor… I'm so sorry…" I whispered. The twins were crying silently beside their mother, Skye's hand holding hers was shaking violently. It was over.

Or at least… I thought it was.

The cold body suddenly heaved dryly, sharp gasps of air going in between cracked, dry lips as she shot up, her head colliding with mine and I yelped when I was thrown back by the forth.

The twin's heads shot up in surprise at the action, their mother coughing violently as she tried to get as much air as possible.

"Mom?!"

"Ouch…," I groaned, unable to comprehend what was happening. "Hey, what the fu-" I froze at what I saw the twins embracing.

"Tay?" I breathed and got up to my knees and I shuffled over to them. "Taylor?!"

It was her. It was _really _her. She was back!

She seemed taken aback by the whole situation, barely aware of the twin's hold on her as she took deep breaths. She looked over at me through her hair falling in her eyes.

"Jack…? I thought I-" I wasn't about to let her finish that sentence. Never. I reached over Skye's head and wound my arms around her neck.

"You're back! We- We thought you were gone… Tay, I-I-" I guess during my gibberish she'd calmed down finally. Her finger was over my lips in an attempt to shush me, her other arm draped over the twin's shoulders as they cried tears of relief.

"Jack," She started, getting my full attention when she smiled at me and pulled her hand away. "Would you just shut up and kiss me?"

I couldn't help but grin like a fool. I sure missed that side of her.

Now I have all sides back.

"Thought you'd never ask." I breathed and cupped her cheeks lightly, pulled her close and into a deep, passionate kiss as her free hand reached up and stroked the side of my face and up into my hair.

I wasn't sure how long it'd lasted; the twins made no effort to stop it or get "grossed out" by it. All I really knew for sure was I never wanted it to end.

Never.

Not even when I heard a teasing cough from a certain kangaroo behind me.

"Hey you two lovebirds; time to come back down." I could feel his smirk burning through my head and the twins looked up in surprise.

Taylor looked at me in question, not wanting to pull away either. She saw that familiar, mischievous glint in my eyes and she hummed a laugh in response, inching closer to me.

Bunny sighed heavily and we heard Alex and Skye laugh beside him.

"Oi! Break it up already! You wanna see Pitch put in his place or not?"

Okay, that's enough to break apart over.

"'Wanna see'? He's just waiting on us now?" Taylor asked, pushing her hair out of her face tiredly as I smirked knowingly at Bunny.

"We've got 'im on hold. C'mere you little ankle biters," He laughed and scooped the twins up in his furry arms. "Yer frosty ole' dad ain't as strong as me."

"Oh, ha ha, very funny kangaroo." I sneered and helped Taylor up until I picked her up bridal style and she winced at the sudden motion. I knew he was right, but I wasn't going to admit it any time soon.

He had already jumped down with Alex and Skye as I carefully flew out of the cage and down to the ground. Taylor drew in a sharp breath and I frowned at her worriedly.

"Tay? What's the matter?" I asked urgently and she shook her head, one arm draped over my shoulder and the other on her stomach.

"Just hurts…," She said through gritted teeth. "I-I'll be okay Jack, it's fine." She smiled and I nodded slowly once we touched down on the ground.

I saw the twins being fussed over by Sandy and Tooth while North kept an eye on Pitch.

I don't know how they did it, but they did. He was tied up in some kind of thick rope- looked like Sandy's work- with a couple gashes and bruises oozing his black sand all over. The moment it would come into contact with Sandy's own sand, he strengthened it as best he could.

Pitch's eyes widened at seeing the both of us on the scene and he growled, getting the attention of the guardians.

Tooth gasped at seeing Taylor in my arms. "Tay-" She was cut off when Pitch started talking.

"How the _hell _are you even conscious? Let alone being alive- You're supposed to be dead, you bitch!" He seethed, crying out when North hit him with the flat of his sword so hard the failure of a nightmare king fell backwards on the ground.

"Well, you know how it is with that weak hand of yours," Taylor smirked at him but winced when she took a breath. "Your sand hand is just cheating."

He scoffed at her as he sat up again.

"I would hardly call a broken ankle and shattered ribs 'weak', you little-" He stopped short when North raised his sword again, only this time pointing the sharped side toward him instead.

"Is about time we put you in place, Pitch." North growled at him as I lay Taylor against the wall, she watched me curiously as the others came up to her, asking hushed questions of concern.

"Once and for all." I smirked, pulling out the special snow globe from my pocket and spinning it on my finger.

Pitch snorted at seeing the object and cast amused looks at all of us.

"A snow globe? What? Are you going to transport me to a desert somewhere? That'll do nothing to stop me!"

I pointed my Frost Staff at him as I gradually advanced closer. I shot a quick glance at Bunny who blinked in confusion.

"Bunny, take the others back to the sleigh. North and I'll handle this one." I watched as he exchanged a look with the bigger guardian who nodded.

Bunnymund shrugged and picked Taylor up in his arms, apologizing when she hissed in pain as he thumped his foot on the ground twice and a hole enveloped them all, taking them back to the surface.

"Now," I started, walking toward Pitch again with a dangerous glint in my eyes. "This, Pitch, is what's going to end you," I paused, shooting a jolt of frost at him and he gritted his teeth when it froze his forearm. "For good."

His eyes widened for a moment before he chuckled at North and I.

"'For good'? Please! You can't get rid of me! There will always be fear, Jack! You know that!" He paused and smirked at me when I got closer. "Your family definitely knows that. Ooh, do let me know what they're nightmares will do to them. It's such a pleasure to see my work take effect, you know."

I drew my hand back and balled my hand into a fist, freezing it over just as it made contact with his face. He spit out some blood and a now broken tooth, I was sure Tooth herself would be proud. I stood and shook the ice off my hand and North watched with satisfaction.

"Maybe there will always be fear, but hey, as we said the last time you gave that dumbass speech; we'll always be here to fight fear. Now, before you so rudely interrupted me," I paused to freeze is leg and he cried out in pain. "Manny made this snow globe special for you. It's made specifically so you can rot in here forever. You'll never die, so you can never come back as another asshole- thank the moon for that."

North watched me warily as I froze Pitch's foot next, prepared to step in if I got carried away.

"As much as I'd like to tear you apart for what you've done… We need you alive for this one. But," I stood and raised the butt of my staff over his foot. "That doesn't mean I can't make you suffer a little first." I growled, slamming my staff down as hard as I could, destroying his foot just like I did his hand when he killed Taylor the night she became Falling Star.

He screamed, hot tears of pain tugging to be let free. I felt North's hand on my shoulder. "Jack." He started as a warning and I nodded to him.

"It's fine, North… That's all." I muttered and after a moment he nodded and pulled away.

"Alright Pitch," I said over his screams that were gradually lessening. "Time to send you to your new home."

I threw the snow globe at him as hard and fast as I could. It collided with his forehead before a small hole in it opened up into a vacuum of sorts. It worked as a sort of wormhole, pulling him in after distorting his form and pulling it in before he could so much as take a breath.

The hole sealed up with the thick layer of glass that shaped the object and it floated over into North's hand when he reached.

"And that, is end of Pitch Black." He said, smirking wide as I chuckled lightly.

"You did it, Jack." He nudged me with his elbow and laughed when I grinned at me.

"Aw, come on, North. I can't take all the credit. I wasn't even there for the fight!" I laughed. "We all did it. Now let's get back to the others. Tay's hurt pretty bad." I sighed, running a hand through my hair as he pulled out a normal snow globe, pocketing Pitch's at the same time.

"Is true. You know… You will have to stay at Pole for a while. Your home is not done yet, and-"

"North, as long as you've got more of those reusable snow globes, we'll be just fine staying with you for a bit." I smiled at him as we stepped through the newly made portal.

We did it.

* * *

Once we landed back at the Pole, Tooth and Sandy had to leave for work again- albeit reluctantly- and I took this moment as we all walked down the hall with Taylor in my arms to talk with Skye as a warning.

"Hey, Skye," He and Alex looked over at me in question. "You uh… You might wanna be prepared once we get back to the globe room. Kelly and Steven have been waiting here since we left." Their eyes widened in shock at me.

"You brought them here?!" Skye exclaimed with a desperate frown and I grinned sheepishly.

"Hey! It was with that or they came with me! It's not my fault your friends were worried _along _with the fact you're dating one of 'em!" I whispered sharply at him and his cheeks reddened in embarrassment and Alex laughed at her brother.

"W-Well technically I'm not dating her… I-I mean it was just the one, so-"

"Skye?!" He froze when he heard Kelly's panicked voice from across the room.

Steven was asleep in a chair beside his sister who was standing in shock at the family coming in. He stepped forward and smiled, scratching his head.

"H-Hey, Kelly," He laughed lightly when she remained frozen a few feet away. "Um, we're back."

She bit her lip, tears threatening to fall and his eyes widened when she ran up to him and hugged him as tight as she possibly could, sending the two crashing to the floor. I heard Taylor attempt to suppress an excited squeal and I smirked.

"K-Kelly?! Wha-"

"Don't 'what?' me, you idiot!" She cried and we saw her brother stirring on the chair, steadily watching the scene with tired amusement. "We were so worried about you guys! I-I thought- I don't even wanna th-think about it!"

Skye glanced up at me helplessly and I shrugged with a grin.

"Kelly I- I'm sorry! But we're okay now. See? A-All good here! It's not that bad!" He grinned at her uneasily as she cried, she lifted her head to look at him frustratedly.

"Shut up!"

"Wha-" He was trapped in a kiss before he could so much as blink. Her tears dripped onto his face and for a moment he was either shocked or afraid Steven would rip him a new one. Then his eyes closed as he cupped her cheek and returned the gesture.

We all walked by the two- as Bunny would call them- "lovebirds" as Alex stuck out her tongue in mock disgust.

"Get a room, you two!" She teased and her brother just waved her off irritably. Steven stood and chuckled at seeing his sister and Skye.

"Crazy, huh?" He said and Alex nodded with a smile.

"Yeah…" He pulled her into a tight hug and she blinked before hugging him back just as tightly.

"Good to have you guys back. We were pretty worried," He pulled away after a moment. "Plus I'm pretty sure if we had to keep track of any _more _of your guys' homework, our heads would explode."

I blinked at him for a moment. "Exploding heads, huh? Nice."

Alex groaned loudly. "Ugh! Homework, school's 'welcome back' for us." Steven chuckled and elbowed her jokingly.

North and Bunny gestured down the hall and I followed after them with Taylor still in my arms. She was starting to doze off again.

Aside from a couple injuries and near tragedies- as per the usual…

All's well that ends well.

* * *

**Hooray Pitch is finally gone for good! And I'm serious this time, he's really gone. So if you were here for Pitch, I suggest you GTFO before your feels hit the wall again.**

**All the different aspects of this chapter had been in my head for so long, I was so glad to finally get them typed up!**

**Lemme know what you liked/didn't like, 'cause I worked super hard on this one.**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW PLEASE. ESPECIALLY NOW.**

**Thank you.**


	20. Answers

**Oh GOD, this chapter... This one's officially the longest I've ever written! 15 pages! Holy hell what did I do?!**

**I had a bit of a writer's block for a couple days(wow, really?), then I started it, then I got busy! My birthday was last weekend and it was totally dragged out because it was on father's day. Plus I've had summer school homework which is stupid boring and when I'm not doing that, I'm taking care of a crazy shih tzu which is now officially part of the family.**

**And watching both Digimon, Warm Bodies, Rizzoli and Isles AND Perception is a pretty bad distraction lol**

**Anyway, no more rambling, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Answers**

It's been a crazy couple days at the Pole.

The Frost family hadn't been there altogether in quite a long time- aside from Christmas when it was hectic with the holiday planning and parties- so the twins often took their time exploring the areas they once searched as young children years ago. Although half the time they were doing so in a daze.

Pitch's nightmare sand still ran strong within them, unfortunately.

Ever since the day them and their mother were rescued, their father took no chances. There was always a yeti with them when he couldn't be, their room was right next to their mother's where she was still recovering and Jack himself looked like he was getting as much sleep as the rest of them were- meaning almost none at all.

Sure, the twins understood his paranoia- they all could've easily died just under a week ago- but it was still getting irritating.

But that wasn't the first thing on their minds.

"Hey Skye?" Alex started, getting her brother's full attention. He kept staring ahead, not even glancing at her bandaged cheek adjacent to his own.

"You thinking about it too?" Skye asked and he saw her nod out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah… I still can't get my head around it. What do we do?" She sighed heavily and ran a hand through her blonde hair and he lowered his eyes in thought.

"Maybe… Maybe we can try talking to Manny tonight. Our parents can do it, so can the guardians; maybe we can too. So yeah?" He finally turned to her in question and she blinked before nodding.

"That makes sense- he's bound to know why! Let's do it," She stood and stretched her limbs with a yawn. "Now come on, we gotta go convince Dad to let us go with Kelly and Steven today."

She extended her hand to her brother and he took it with a smirk. "Aw, you wanna hang with your _boyfriend, _Alex? How cute." He yelped when she released his hand immediately letting him fall to the floor on his rear.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" He winced as he stood up on his own this time and Alex stuck out her tongue at him.

"Please! You know as well as I do that we're just friends. Besides, you're the one dating his sister; I could say the same about you! At least then it's not a lie." She laughed when his cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

"O-Oh shut up!" He crossed is arms irritably and she giggled.

"You're gonna have to quit being so shy about it soon enough. What're you gonna do when you take the next step and you're too jumpy to get in there? I wanna be an aunt someday, Skye!"

"I won't chicken out! And I-" He paused when he realized what he was saying and glared at Alex. "Don't you dare say anything."

Alex turned toward a hallway. "And why not? It's a pretty funny conversation starter with her." His eyes widened in fear.

When a wild blur passed by you in the hallway screaming incoherent nonsense, you'd know it was Alex Frost being chased down by her ever so flustered brother, Skye Frost, in a rampage.

* * *

"Come on, Dad, please?"

"I don't know…"

It was always hard to work against the twin's puppy eyes. Yes, I know Pitch is gone for good; but I just couldn't fight back the feeling of them slipping away again if I let them out of my sight…

"Please? We won't be gone _that _long; we promise." Skye pleaded and I pursed my lips.

What if something happened to them again? What if they got hurt? What if some of Pitch's fearlings are still around and are hunting us down? What if-

A light tugging on my sleeve shook me from my thoughts and jerked my head over to the source.

Taylor was watching us through tired eyes. She wouldn't be getting out of that bed for a while with what she'd been through; there was a small cast around her ankle with tight bandages and stitches around her entire torso- when Pitch said her ribs were shattered, he wasn't kidding- with another set of bandages around her head and arms.

"Jack, they'll be fine. It'll be okay." She smiled when I raised a brow at her warily and I sighed.

"Alright, alright. Just make sure you two grab one of North's reusable snow globes and not the one timers, okay?" I said and their faces seemed to brighten happily.

"Thanks Mom and Dad!" And with that they were gone. I turned to Taylor and took her hand in mind.

"You doing alright, Tay?" I asked softly and she nodded.

"Don't worry, Jack. I'm fine." She attempted to laugh but she winced at the stress it put on her healing ribs and I chuckled.

"You're far from 'fine', Tay. Why don't you rest a little longer?"

"But Jack, all I do is sleep. It's so boring." She pouted and I smirked, brushing her bangs out of her eyes caringly.

"Alright then, how about some food; you hungry?" I asked and she bit her lip in thought. "It's either that or I get Tooth in here to talk you to sleep."

"No!" Her eyes widened and she shot up instantly, regretting it when her whole body seemed to falter and she cried out in pain, her hand wrapped around her torso. I was by her side in an instant.

"Whoa, calm down there- I was just kidding!" I laughed, trying to mask my worry over the situation as I eased her into a more comfortable sitting position. She had her eyes shut tight. "You want those painkillers North gave you?"

She gritted her teeth and let out a shaky breath before shaking her head. "I-I'll be okay. I don't need them."

I frowned at her in concern. "Tay…" We'd never been in a situation quite like this before- none of us has ever been hurt like this. Unless the childbirth counts… But I don't think it does. Sickening miracle of life and physical torture are two completely different things. Either way- I wasn't sure how to go about it.

"If it still hurts afterward, I'll take them. That make you feel any better?" She said and squeezed my hand that'd been resting on her shoulder. After a moment I nodded with a small smile and leaned down to kiss her lightly.

"Much. I'll be right back, okay?" I said after she returned the favor and she hummed against my lips before I pulled away.

One thing's for sure- I'm going to make up for all the days I couldn't find her. Kelly and Steven could take care of the rest for today.

* * *

"Ugh! Could this homework possibly take any longer?!"

"Don't jinx it, Sis; or we'll be stuck here all day."

Alex shot a look at her brother as he sat next to Kelly, their hands clearly intertwined under the table. Steven chuckled beside her at the face she was making and she groaned.

"Whatever. We _are _almost done at least, right Steven?" She turned to the taller black-haired sibling in question and he pushed up his glasses.

"Yeah. But since you're so impatient, I wouldn't be surprised if we really were stuck here all day after all." He chuckled when her eyes widened in fear and poked her cheek with the eraser of his pencil just above her bandage.

Kelly giggled beside Skye as he finally finished his work. "Don't worry Alex, you're almost there," She smiled when the blonde grinned wide and went back to work surprisingly fast. "Why don't we go out and do something afterward? I have a feeling you guys could use a little down time."

Skye leaned back and yawned loudly. "Sure; that sounds fun." He said tiredly and Kelly looked at him somewhat concernedly as Alex sighed lightly.

"If you're tired, we can always just go another time," She said and frowned. "You both have been pretty tired lately, now that I think about it. Why?" Steven nodded in agreement and twins shared a look.

"No, we're fine. It's just, uh…," Skye paused and looked to Alex who lowered her eyes and shrugged. "It's something _he _did." He narrowed his eyes and glared into empty space, picturing Pitch's face in the distance and wishing he could beat him within an inch of his seemingly immortal life.

Kelly and Steven blinked for a moment and frowned at each other. "You mean Pitch did something to you?" Steven asked with a wary glance at the both of them. Neither of them had been given any details of their capture and time in Pitch's lair, and frankly; the Frosts' wanted to keep it that way.

Alex nodded and went back to work in silence as Skye rubbed his eyes. After a moment of awkward silence they eventually carried on back to easier conversation topics.

Skye felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier by the second. He didn't want to fall asleep in front of them. What if the leftover nightmare sand took effect while he was out? What would he dream about then? Would he find them all looking fearfully at him when he woke up?

But he felt so tired… One little nap couldn't hurt.

Right?

* * *

I sighed as I walked through the hallways. It felt strange to be here longer than just a quick visit now; it's not like it was back when Taylor first became Falling Star. We had our own home now and everything.

But with Taylor in the condition that she is… It's easier to care for her here with North and all his supplies rather than at a home that's still under reconstruction.

I was torn from my thoughts when I heard voices coming from North's office and I blinked, seeing the door cracked open and hearing a familiar, irritated Australian accent. I crept closer to the door and peeked inside.

Unfortunately, Bunnymund turned around just in time to me poke my head in and he shot me a look.

"Frostbite! Get in 'ere before I drag you in!" He shouted and I sighed, slipping in through the doorway when I pushed it open a little farther.

"What did I do now, Kangaroo? I haven't frozen your ears together in years." I said with a light chuckle at the memories of freezing various parts of him together or to the floor. I don't think I've done that since before the twins were born, actually.

Bunny's nostrils flared as if he were remembering as well. "Not about freezing me, but the Warren," I raised a brow in confusion and he frowned. "You kept comin' there and comin' there, now there's frost patches all over the place! All my eggs keep slippin' and fallin'! You said you were gonna get rid of the ice days ago; get rid of that ice- now!"

I narrowed my eyes and rested my Frost Staff across my shoulders, both my arms slung over it to keep it in place as I strode around the room. North watched us cautiously from his desk.

"Look, _Kangaroo, _it's not my fault your little eggs have no sense of balance. Plus, I'm _Jack Frost; _freezing's kinda my thing. And in case you haven't noticed- I have my hands full here!" I fired back, fighting back the cold feeling deep down that wanted to make it snow in the office itself.

And Bunny… Well, he'd just about had enough.

"Oh yeah, 'cause you went an' got your family kidnapped by Pitch! All jus' 'cause you couldn't handle a blow to the head! It's _your _fault this happened! _Your _fault my Warren's practically frozen over! _Your _fault the twins 'ave nightmares and Taylor's all banged up! And-"

A small, bright light shot past me and singed Bunny's tail. He yelped in surprise and we all darted our heads to the source.

Taylor stood in the doorway- well, more like floating so as not to aggravate her wounds even further- with an arm tight but carefully favoring her chest, leaning against the door frame exhausted with her other hand outstretched and glowing.

"Th-That's too far, Bunny; not fair." She breathed and I rushed to her side when her flight came to a stop and she couldn't get her footing.

"Tay, why- What're you doing up? I thought you were asleep." I said in a hushed voice, temporarily able to fight my own pain at Bunny's words. Taylor rested her hand on my arm and gripped it tightly to hold herself steady.

"I heard what was going on," She seemed to get irritated with my questions and pushed me lightly. "I-It's fine, Jack. Really." She said and I nodded after I bit my lip for a moment and backed off.

"Now you, Bunny, _you," _She pointed to the pooka and his ears lowered nervously. "You can't blame Jack for everything; it's not fair and it's downright immature. It's no one's fault but Pitch's what happened to us."

She paused for a moment and shuffled away from me. I could do nothing but watch as she gradually limped closer and closer to Bunny.

"And if the ice bothers you so much, I'll go get rid of it myself right now." She said and Bunny frowned.

"Well Sheila, you don't 'ave to go and do that- I mean I-"

"Then I don't see how it's a problem for you. Now, if an egg breaks on the ice- _then _it's a problem. So you're just yelling at Jack because you can." It was amazing how strong she could be when defending someone. It was like she wasn't in any pain at all these last few minutes.

Bunny lowered his eyes guiltily and wrinkled his nose, rubbing at his furry arms like a child would when scolded by their parents. North watched from beside his desk- having stood in case things got out of hand- with a small smile on his face.

I couldn't help but feel a sort of admiration for the girl standing a few feet away from me. I was surprised she was so good at handling a situation like this. Except I bet she still felt a little bad getting on his case about this- I mean he was the one who helped her the night the twins were born, after all. When I wasn't there, he was.

Though I noticed her breathing was getting harder the longer the silence stretched on and I strode over to her, draping an arm over her shoulders and she leaned against me tiredly.

After a moment Bunny sighed heavily and looked at us both. "Well I-" He growled to himself and stomped on the ground irritably. "I'm sorry Frostbite." He muttered.

"What was that?" Taylor said warningly, though it didn't hold that much intimidation considering her fatigue. He sighed again and turned to me.

"I'm sorry, _Jack." _

"Good." She breathed, whimpering slightly as the action caused a small jolt of pain through her chest and my breath hitched, now holding her steadier. Bunny stood straight as if ready to jump into action, watching us warily.

"Tay?" I started, Taylor's eyes were shut tight as she leaned against me fully. She let out a shaky breath and looked at me.

"S-Sorry, just took everything n-not to give in to it again." She forced a smile and I chuckled lightly, making to pick her up carefully.

So needless to say, I was little surprised when Bunny swooped in instead, his furry arms already holding the now startled girl firmly.

"B-Bunny?" She questioned and he shrugged lightly.

"I got 'er, Mate. Least I could do." He said. After a moment I nodded slowly and he walked out of the room silently; probably back to Taylor's own now.

I shot North a confused glance and he made a confused gesture with his hands before shooing me off to join them and he sighed, sitting down at his desk again.

"Boy or girl, everyone must be queen of drama here." He groaned.

* * *

"What is this place…?"

Skye opened his eyes moments ago, only to find himself thinking they were still closed. The darkness around him was so thick he could barely see his hand in front of his face.

And there were voices; soft mutters overlapping so much he couldn't piece together any of it at all. But they didn't seem connected to anything, not a speaker or a radio- not even a person. It's like they weren't even there to begin with.

Was he dreaming? Or did he get taken somewhere and only woke up afterward? He wasn't bound or gagged, and the ground below him almost felt like mud and sod instead of the wooden floors at Kelly and Steven's house where he could've sworn he just was.

No. No, this has to be a dream; what else could it possibly be? But wait.

If he's dreaming, then…

Oh no. The sand was still in effect; he and Alex vowed to never let themselves fall asleep in front of their friends while the sand was still cursing them. What would they do if they saw what happened when they dreamed? What if-

"Skye?"

He whirled around at the sound of a familiar voice and his eyes widened at who he saw.

"Kelly? What're you doing here?" Skye paused for a moment and his eyes widened. "No… No- you can't be here!"

It was a nightmare for a reason; something always happens. And that something always happens to who you care about.

Her long, black hair fell over her shoulders in thick waves, her eyes still holding that familiar shine, even in this darkness. Though… She wasn't wearing what he remembered when he'd been awake and sitting beside her at the table anymore. Now she wore a white dress that stopped just above her knees; ruffling out like waves around her body.

She wasn't even phased by his words. She just smiled and walked over to him, swaying her hips about as she went.

The voices were getting louder, he could almost make out what they were saying; almost. They almost sounded panicked, like they were warning him about something.

Skye felt himself now being rooted to the ground when she looped her arms around his neck, giggling when he made a choked sound and his cheeks reddened.

"What do you mean? It's just you and me; no one else. And the dark," Skye felt her breath tickle his chin. "Isn't it romantic?"

He felt his throat close up and he couldn't find his words for a moment. "K-Kelly, I-" He shook his head frantically and tried to worm himself out of her grip. "No! Kelly, you don't understand! This place is dangerous- it isn't safe for you. You have to get out of here, now!"

The voices were practically screaming now. His head ached and he wanted to get away- far away from this place… Whatever it is. Where was Steven? Or Alex? What about his parents? Were they here too?

"You're so funny, Skye. It's fine- can't you see?" Kelly grinned and he blinked.

"Well, actually I can't, so-"

"Then open your eyes, Skye! Open them to the truth! It's over now!" She laughed, gesturing to the world around them; somehow, despite the darkness, he could see her clearly no matter how far away she got as she spun around happily.

What was wrong with her? There was nothing good about this place- they needed to _leave._

Skye followed after her when she got too far away. "No, Kelly, you don't understand. You have to get out of here- find Steven or my family, please. You'll be safer with them!" He cried, almost jumping in surprise when Kelly ceased all signs of movement and happiness. "Kelly…?"

"They're already gone."

Skye blinked in confusion. "Wait… what're you talking about?" She turned to look at him, her eyes now dull and unseeing; almost as if she were nothing more than a walking, talking corpse.

"The darkness took them; they're gone," She paused for a moment, seeming to remember herself and for a split second- Skye was afraid. "_He _took them."

Skye felt his body go numb, "he" could only mean…

"About time you figured it out, boy."

Kelly seemed to freeze on the spot, as did he before moving in front of her protectively, glaring into the empty darkness. That voice…

"Pitch! Where are you?! You're supposed to be long gone!" He called out, positive he was right as he recalled the snow globe North kept safely in the Pole.

A chilling laughter echoed over the disembodied voices that were practically crying for him to stay away. But they could do nothing, nothing at all.

Skye reached behind him and slipped his hand into Kelly's, squeezing it tightly to reassure himself she wouldn't run away or disappear. If what she said was what he thought it meant, then…

No.

"What did you do with my family? With Steven?" He asked, feeling Kelly's body flinch when she had pressed her body against his back.

"Oh, you'll get your answers, boy. I promise you that." His voice echoed from a different direction now and Skye turned himself and Kelly around to face it. He didn't want to leave their sides exposed to whatever he was planning.

"But first," He stopped as if pausing to do something with his hands in thought or to smile. "We need to open your eyes."

Skye heard metal; metal tearing against something soft, something firm. Kelly's hand squeezed his as if her life depended on it.

Though… It apparently did, in this case.

"S-Skye…" He heard her choke out and his eyes widened in fear. He whirled around, ignoring Pitch for a moment so he could fully take her appearance in.

What he saw made him want to vomit.

There was some kind of dark blade piercing through her chest, contrasting greatly against her white dress now ruined with the tearing and the blood permanently staining it.

Now the look in her eyes suited what she'd become.

"Kelly…," Skye choked out, his eyes already brimming with tears threatening to fall as he threw an arm around her back when she started to fall, his other hand never leaving hers. "K-Kelly… No, no…"

She let out a shaky breath, her eyes glazing over and her body shaking as if they were out on a cold winter's day without a coat on. She slipped her hand out of his own for a moment and reached up, brushing a stray tear off his cheek and she smiled.

"I-It's okay, Skye… Don't l-look, d-don't see it…" Kelly breathed, her eyes rolling up slightly and Skye felt himself shatter with every second that passed. Her hand had begun to fall from his face and he took it in his own again.

Kelly's breathing was slowing and Skye feared the worst. Her body felt so cold…

"Kelly? Kelly, please; stay with me," He pleaded, tears blurring his vision and he bit he lip so hard he felt the warm trickle of blood down his chin. "You can't go yet… I just got back."

She smiled at him almost on instinct. "I-I can't anymore… Skye, just… D-Don't look; I-I lo…"

And that was it.

Skye let out a strangled cry and held her still body close to him as the dark blade piercing her body faded away, Pitch's chilling, dark laughter ringing in his ears.

It was just a dream, he'd wake up any minute now. It wasn't real.

"Well, now that's done," Pitch chuckled lightly. "I believe it's time you see the truth."

He must've snapped his fingers, as Skye dully registered a loud clicking noise. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, fighting away the darkness if only for a short time.

The truth can be cruel- cold even.

At least now he knew what they wanted him to open his eyes to. He found Steven; he found his family.

And the color red.

He couldn't look anymore- he didn't want the _truth. _He couldn't breathe anymore, he couldn't think anymore.

All he could do was listen to the voices and scream.

They were becoming clearer and clearer, more distinct. They were beginning to sound familiar… Like they were finally coming from a real source, were alive again.

He held his head in his hands, fighting back the pain the voices gave him as he screamed. It's just a dream; a nightmare. It's not real, it's not real… It can't be.

"_Skye…"_

His mind was just playing tricks with him. Her voice… She's gone, she was right in front of him! It's not real…

"… _Wake up…!"_

"_Skye… Come on! Wake up!"_

* * *

Skye was finally shaken out of his fitful slumber after who knows how long Alex, Kelly and Steven pressed on and on as soon as he started thrashing about.

He was sweating, his eyes wide with fear as his hand seemed to be groping around for something to hold on to.

Alex was angry, frustrated, and worried. They made sure they wouldn't let their friends see them like this. But right now… What happened? What did he dream about?

"Skye? Skye, you okay? Come on, you're awake now, it's fine." Steven came up beside Skye and patted his shoulder, frowning when the brunette Frost flinched at the touch, seemingly trying to comprehend the fact that he was actually awake.

Alex glanced at Kelly who was by his side from the start and gestured to his trembling hand. Kelly nodded and slipped her hand into his, squeezing it tightly.

Skye blinked and looked at the three of them in confusion and relief.

"Sis…? Kelly, Steven? I-I thought… W-What happened? But I saw-" He paused as if remembering what he dreamt about and shuddered. "I-I thought you were gone…"

"It was just a nightmare, Skye; all fake. We're right here." Alex smiled at him reassuringly and Kelly squeezed his hand as he turned to her.

"All of us are." She smiled. After a moment Skye let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and leaned against her, his face burying itself in the crook of her neck with an arm around her back protectively.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered and she shook her head, whispering sweet nothings to him while Alex and Steven sat back a little ways.

"Alex," He started and she turned the black-haired brother in question. He looked troubled. "What the _hell _was that?" He asked and she lowered her eyes.

"That would be Pitch's sand taking effect on us again." She breathed and he frowned at her.

"'Us'? You have it too? How does it work?"

She bit her lip in thought for a moment and nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah… Me, Skye, and our mom. It's the same principle as Sandy's dream sand, except…," She paused for a moment to look at her brother- he seemed to be doing a little better now, thankfully. "Pitch's gives you nightmares; plus it lasts longer. And according to our parents, it'll be around for quite a bit longer."

Steven frowned to himself and bit his lip. "I see…," He paused for a moment. "Well, uh… If you guys have another one, and there's no one else to go to… We're just a portal away, you know. You guys can come to us." He said, scratching his neck awkwardly.

Alex paused in thought before smiling lightly at him.

"I think we'd like that. Thanks, Steven." She said and Steven grinned.

"What're friends for, right?" They noticed that Skye was now sitting normally again and trying to catch his breath, Kelly waiting calmly beside him. "Well, after that, you still wanna go out? I mean, I'd imagine it's a bit much now, but…"

"I think you guys could use a little breather," Kelly said and turned to Skye. "Well?"

After a moment he nodded frantically, wanting to go get some fresh air as soon as possible. She grinned and pulled him from his seat and the friends all went out the door.

It was pretty awesome getting to have people there with you when you just awoke from being in hell, wasn't it?

* * *

"Tay…?"

"Yes, Jack?"

I paused, unable to find my words anymore. Taylor looked at me expectantly and frowned.

"Jack…? What's wrong?"

I ran a hand through my hair and lowered my eyes to her hand in mine. I played with lacing our fingers together absentmindedly.

"Do you… Blame me for what happened?" I looked up for a moment to find her frowning at me confusedly. "What Bunny said before, I mean… If I'd been strong enough, then maybe-"

"Bullshit," I flinched at the firmness in her tone and blinked. "Jack, I don't blame you, I have no reason to. And think about this way- if you'd been 'strong enough', then the fight would've gone on long enough that we all could've been hurt even worse. You would've gotten much worse than a bump on the head, and we would've probably been even more roughed up ourselves.

"Plus it'd be scary if you were all buffed up anyway," I raised a brow at that and chuckled lightly. She reached over- careful of her ribs this time- and placed her other hand on top of ours. "Don't let what Bunny said get to you, he's just being a jerk."

"I heard that!" We heard Bunny's voice down the hall.

"On purpose, Bunny." Taylor called back and I grinned at her when she smiled. She reached up and stroked my cheek lightly.

"Even if we could go back and fight all over again, nothing would change; and I probably wouldn't want to. The twins seem to be taking this as a character building chance, and hey- Skye definitely got the girl. We have injuries, but they'll heal. We get nightmares, but they'll go away," She scooted over and leaned against me as I was on the bed beside her. "And we'll always have you there when we wake up to know what's real and what's not. Okay?"

I paused for a moment, thinking it over and I smiled, kissing her forehead lightly.

"You know, you've gotten a lot better at this." I said and she grinned.

"Really? Yes!" She pumped her fist excitedly, though wincing when it aggravated her wounds.

"Yes, and you should get some rest, Tay. The more you get, the faster you'll be up and about again." I said and she sighed lightly.

"Alright, fine," She sat up a little straighter and cupped my cheek, pulling me into a kiss which I returned without hesitation. "Goodnight, Jack."

She closed her eyes and was out like a light in no time. I chuckled and brushed her bangs out of her eyes and tucked them behind her ear.

"I'll be right here when you wake up."

* * *

"So… Do you wanna tell me what happened?" Kelly asked carefully. Ever since Skye had woken up from his nightmare, he was doing everything he could to keep her, Steven and Alex in sight. Whatever he dreamt about… It must've been pretty bad.

He glanced over at Alex and Steven walking up ahead of them before looking over to Kelly. His hand hadn't left hers since they left her house, as if afraid if he let go then she'd disappear without a trace.

"I…," Skye bit his lip in thought. "Not yet. Sorry… I don't want to think about it." He sighed and she raised a brow at him.

"I don't think you've ever stopped thinking about it, Skye," She said somewhat teasingly and he turned his head away awkwardly. She squeezed his hand reassuringly. "But it's okay. I can wait, when you want to talk about it- you will. That's that."

Skye slowed to a stop and Kelly watched him concernedly. "Skye…?"

He took a deep breath and flashed her a tired smile. "I got it. Thanks Kelly," He paused for a moment and averted his eyes, she eyed him expectantly. "I um… I-I l…" He trailed off, his entire body going rigid with nervousness.

He muttered something Kelly couldn't hear and she took a step closer to him. "Come again? Skye, you gotta speak up."

Skye inwardly groaned and scratched his neck, looking directly at her now. "I said I lo-"

"Hey, what's taking you guys so long? Hurry it up already!" They both darted their heads toward Alex as she had called out to them and Skye frowned. That's family for you… Ruining the moment.

He lowered his head for a moment and started walking again, pulling Kelly along with him.

"Wait, Skye- are you okay? What did you want to say?" She called to him and he shook his head frantically before turning to her as they walked.

"I'll tell you someday, Kelly. I promise," He smiled at her before turning back again. "When the time is right." He muttered.

Kelly was overcome with some sort of warm feeling at seeing him smile again. It felt like it'd been so long since it was genuine, but…

She felt like there was something more behind it; something deeper than she could see.

Nightmares may be bad and scary, but they did tend to bring out new sides in people. Sides that may have taken longer to surface without the persuasion.

Whenever the "right time" is, she hoped it was soon.

* * *

"Mom? Dad? We're back."

Alex pushed open the door to their parents' room with Skye in tow. They'd gotten back to the Pole just a few minutes ago and the hallways had already gone silent. Everyone must've already been asleep by the time they got back.

Turns out, their parents were no exception.

Their father was on the bed with their mother, their bodies fitting together comfortably as they slept soundly. Gladly, Taylor didn't seem to be in any pain or having another nightmare somehow, Jack's hand intertwined hers with his other arm wrapped around her waist protectively.

Skye chuckled lightly behind his sister.

"They're so sappy." He said and she grinned at him.

"Yeah? Just wait till you're like that with Kelly," She smirked when his cheeks reddened in embarrassment and they quietly slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind them and they walked down the hall. "Besides, you were awfully close with her earlier. What were you doing that had you so flustered?"

Skye crossed his arms and turned away from her. "None of your business, Sis. Now, didn't we have something we wanted to do once we got back?" He was glad that he could at least change the subject to something more important. She blinked in confusion and he sighed. "We wanted to talk to Manny, remember?"

"Oh! Now I remember! C'mon, let's go." She raced off to an open balcony, ignoring his irritated sigh as he followed her.

The moon looked so much bigger here at the Pole; it felt strange, like a giant eye in the sky watching you at all times. It's a much more unsettling feeling when you know there really is someone inside the moon.

"So… How do we do this? We've never spoken to him before, and even then- we're not spirits either. How do we know it'll even work?" Skye felt himself growing uncertain as he watched the moon glow without a care in the world and Alex frowned in thought.

"_It is alright, children. I am here," _They both jumped at the voice in shock; did that really just happen? _"What do you need?"_

Skye glanced at his sister warily and she nodded. He took a step closer to the railing on the balcony.

"Are you the Man in the Moon?" He asked, looking up at the moon in question and it seemed to blink in reassurance.

"_Yes, but you may call me Manny; my, you both look just like your parents… Now, what troubles you two?"_

The twins shared a look and this time, Alex stepped forward.

"Well, we were wondering if you shed some light on this- we never believed in Pitch before we were taken; we never feared him. We were always taught that as long as we didn't fear, then we'd be okay," She sighed lightly and closed her eyes for a moment in frustration. "So how come we saw him?"

The moon- Manny- seemed to dim in thought for a few moments and the twins were worried that he might not have the answers after all. But then…

"_It is because you are the children of spirits. Regardless of whether you believe in them or not- you were born into a world different from that of normal human beings. You cross into them both- you merge them together, in harmony with one another."_

Well, that was one hell of an answer.

"So… We're not even human? Then, what are we?" Skye asked with a confused frown and the moon blinked again.

"_You misunderstand. Just because you were born in a different world does not mean you differ from other children. Spirits were once human as well, you know. You were both blessed the moment you came into this world; different eyes- eyes that can see and hear all that is truly around you._

"_Though, essentially, you are no different from other humans physically. You are not immortal like your mother and father, you will acquire no unique abilities as they have either."_

Their breath hitched at that- they won't get to stay with their parents forever? What would happen when they died? What would their parents do when they did?

"But… Mom and Dad… Do they know?" Alex asked, her voice cracking ever so slightly and Skye grabbed her hand reassuringly.

"_They will have to accept it eventually. But that time is very, _very _far away. As for whether something may come along to change that- I cannot say for sure. Farewell Alexandra and Skye Frost, I have answered all I can for now."_

And with that he was gone, leaving more worries than relief.

"Skye… What's going to happen? What'll Mom and Dad do when it does?" Alex bit her lip, not wanting to bring up any more questions.

"If only it were like vampires… So much easier," Skye sighed, but squeezed his sister's hand. "Don't worry Sis, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Besides, Manny's right; we've a lot of time ahead of us. Let's just go to bed and forget the whole thing for now, okay?" He said with a smile, though of course deep down he was worried about it as well.

"Alright…," They both went back inside and headed to their room in silence. Even once they were both in bed, they couldn't sleep. "Hey Skye?" Alex started in the darkness of night, hoping her brother was still awake.

"Yeah, Sis?"

She sighed to herself in relief. "Can you… Sleep over here tonight?" She paused, feeling the need to change her wording. "Um, you know- in case you have another nightmare again."

Silence. She began to fear that he'd laugh at her and decline before she felt one side of the bed sink under pressure, feeling a warm hand on her arm.

"Sure thing, Alex," She could practically feel Skye's smile as she was sure he closed his eyes. "Night."

She closed her eyes as well and sighed lightly. "Night."

She wasn't sure why people always complained about their siblings being a pain- she thought they were a big help to each other.

They must be crazy.

* * *

**Alright... So I tried a LOT of new things with this chapter. I realized that after all this time, I haven't had Bunny bite Jack's head off in blind anger like he does everywhere else, so I tried that. I tried a new nightmare with a character who hasn't been showed having one yet with a different relationship level to who he loves, did that go ok? Idk why I made it so distinct, so much longer than normal dream sequences, but I did. And I tried making Taylor the more aggressive one this time around too, AND then the twins talking to Manny too- oh god so much!**

**And I've come to a very frightening conclusion that I need your help with:**

**I have NO CLUE how to end this story.**

**I mean I'm getting a couple ideas now, but they don't feel right...like, have the twins die off in the future just like normal human beings and send Taylor and Jack back to square one again? End it before they could die and leave it on a happy note? Or have them and whoever they end up with in the future become spirits as well somehow? Hmm...**

**I think I know what I wanna do after all... But if you have a couple ideas too I'd love to hear them- maybe we can compare notes or whatever!**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW PLEASE**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And there'll probably just be one more chapter for this time thingy...I'm pretty sure.**

**See you next time**


	21. Growing Up

**What happened people? I worked really hard on that last chapter and yet it became another time when I didn't get any feedback! C'mon guys, please? I need writing tips! I need something better to look at in my email aside from petitions and spam!**

**So if you haven't read the previous chapter- please do! If you do- and I hate to sound like a bitch- but could you review the chapters individually? I like seeing the count go up once a chapter, not just once for every 2 chapters... Am I sounding needy? Idk anymore.**

**Anyway! Another time skip thingy! Yay! AND, this one is a much more positive turn from the stuff going on the last, like, 3 chapters.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Growing Up**

The twins were now officially 21-years-old.

Now, when someone turns twenty-one, you think they want to go out drinking or gambling since they're finally of age, right?

Well that's not what Alex and Skye planned on at all. What they did was a little different.

"S-Skye, Honey, do you h-have to move out? Of all things?!" Taylor mother sniffed for what felt like the millionth time that day. I chuckled lightly to myself, watching her form shake under my arm that was draped across her shoulders. "You two couldn't just go out and get drunk for a night?!"

Skye sighed lightly. Alex had gotten the same reaction from her when they all helped her move into her apartment not far off from Skye's.

Now that they were finally adults, their appearances have changed as well. Skye had a more muscular build than when he was younger, though not the crazy buffness you see on certain guys- he was just toned enough that there wasn't any unnecessary fat anywhere. Though he did keep his hair the same as when he was sixteen; he'd also gotten even taller than me by at least six inches.

Alex had all the necessary curves of a woman now, it was a little nerve-wracking in my mind, but that's how growing up works. She'd grown her hair out again; now it stopped at her lower back. She was proud of it, that's for sure- she was always playing with it when she was bored and had fun styling it different ways when there was a formal event to attend.

"Mom, I get that you're having a weirdly hard time with this; but come on- everyone moves out of their parents' house at some point. This is our time," He paused to pick up a box off the ground. "Besides, it's not like I'm living alone. And I thought you hated drinking, no matter who's doing it."

That was true; Kelly was moving in with him later today. That being something that Skye was absolutely beaming over. Five whole years of dating, confessing words of love and drama were finally paying off.

"I do… And I-I know, but-" Taylor cut herself off to blow her nose into a tissue Skye gave her and he smiled at her thoughtfully.

"He'll be fine, Tay. So will Alex; and they're just a snow globe away in case anything really does happen." I reassured her, rubbing up and down her arm for good measure and she sniffed again.

"But _anything _could happen! S-Someone might break in, o-or you won't be able to pay the rent and the landlord is actually part of the mafia and he kneecaps you and-"

"Mom. _What _have you been doing lately?" Skye asks with a raised brow as I couldn't speak while trying to hold back my laughter.

"M-Mostly reading my mom's old murder mystery novels," She sniffed again and wiped her eyes dry. "Why?"

He laid a hand on her shoulder, his expression amused but grim as his hair hid his ears and right eye.

"You need to stop reading those," He stood back up normally again and retracted his hand back to his side. "Plus I thought you and Dad would love to have the house to yourselves again. You know, do the things I'm sure you did before we were born…" He trailed off and scratched his neck awkwardly. I blinked in realization and I heard Taylor's sniffles finally cease.

"I never thought of it that way," She said with a blank expression before smiling brightly at our son. "Have fun, Honey!"

Both Skye and I made surprised choked sounds and looked at her in disbelief.

"T-Tay!" I stuttered a nervous laugh while Skye's face went red.

"You didn't have to change your mind _that _fast!" He cried and Taylor laughed.

"What'd I do wrong? Here, I'll take this box!" She said, suddenly eager to help and she took the closest box inside the apartment.

Skye and I watched her retreating form, he even almost dropped his own box in shock.

"Better be prepared for what she's got in mind when you guys get home." He said and I bit my lip and sighed lightly, not sure if I should feel excited or afraid.

"Right…," I blinked for a moment and looked at him. "You think you're ready for this?" I asked, flashing a knowing grin when he raised brow in confusion.

"R-Ready for what?" He averted his eyes, clearly knowing what I was getting at and I elbowed him teasingly.

"I know that you know that I know," I paused, trying to figure out if that was the right amount of "knows" and Skye blinked. "Anyway, good luck Kiddo."

I know that you know that… Moon that's too hard to even think about.

* * *

Kelly showed up later as planned and we both helped her get situated as well. Her black hair was so long now… And with those waves it'd probably be twice as long if it were straight like Taylor's and Alex's hair. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to glow in the artificial light coming from the lamps around the room.

"Thanks again for helping me move in too, Mr. and Mrs. Frost." Kelly smiled as she took a sip from a glass of water, sitting beside Skye on the couch.

"Not a problem. And we told you before- don't be so formal! You're pretty much part of the family anyway." I grinned when her cheeks reddened in either embarrassment or the thought of becoming part of the family for real; we all know it's bound to happen- it's just a matter of _when _Skye will grow a pair and finally ask her.

"Okay, well we'll just let you two get settled in- all that fun stuff- and Jack," Taylor said eagerly and I turned to her in question. She had her back facing the "kids" as she unbuttoned part of her sweater. "Let's head home," She smiled and I felt my face heat up slightly as she walked out the door. "It's game night!"

"Oh moon…" I muttered. I've created a sex fiend.

I turned to Kelly and Skye who were watching with amused grins.

"I'm just gonna… Um… Yeah." I waved my farewell to them and bolted out the door, doing my best to ignore their laughter as the wind pushed the door closed behind me.

I was immediately assaulted by my Falling Star giggling madly as we tumbled through the air endlessly.

"Whoa! Tay, calm down." I laughed, pulling Taylor in by her shoulders to get us both to stop spinning and she smiled at me dizzily.

"Okay, okay, sorry!" She said and I chuckled, lifting up her chin and leaning in to kiss her softly. I hadn't seen her this excited in a really long time, might as well make the most of it.

"You ready?" I breathed when I noticed our home was in sight. She smirked and already worked her hands underneath my hoodie.

"I was reborn ready, Jack."

* * *

"Well, I didn't think your own mother could be so… Aggressive." Kelly laughed, standing from the couch and taking hers and Skye's glasses to the kitchen.

He grinned and stood as well. "Me neither." He laughed and ran a hand through his hair. There was still a cold breeze running through the room as a result of Jack closing the door behind him and Kelly shivered slightly.

Skye walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, smiling when she jumped in surprise and almost dropped the glass I her hand.

"God, Skye- way to almost give me a heart attack." She giggled and set the glass aside, twisting in his embrace until she faced him as Skye smirked.

"You know you love it, Kelly." He breathed, raising a hand from her waist to cup her cheek lightly.

"Maybe," She said, raising her brow in thought for a moment and Skye blinked. "But not as much as I love you." She whispered, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him into a deep kiss.

After a minute or two, they pulled apart, taking in deep breaths. Skye grinned at her breathlessly.

"Guess my mom's not the only one who's aggressive." He laughed and Kelly nodded with a smirk.

"Well get used to it, 'cause you're gonna be stuck with me for quite a while." She kissed him lightly after pushing her hair out of her face.

Skye smiled, taking her hand in his and kissing her again.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," He whispered and raised his head a little, still watching the girl in front of him. "Let's make the most of tonight, yeah? First night getting to go back to the same house… Wanna go out?" He asked, hoping to get an agreement.

Kelly blinked and breathed a light laugh. "Wow, um, what's the occasion?" She asked in turn and he chuckled.

"Is that a no?"

She shook her head and squeezed his hand slightly. "'Course not! C'mon, let's go," She started to pull him along to the door but paused when he pulled his hand out of hers and she raised a brow at him. "What's wrong?"

He pursed his lips and pointed to their room. "I uh, I gotta just go grab some cash, that's all. I'll meet you outside, okay?" He said, Kelly kept her eyes on him for a moment before she nodded slowly and was out the door the moment she had her shoes on.

Skye let out a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair as he walked into their room and retrieved what he'd been looking for.

"Hope Dad's luck comes in handy tonight."

* * *

"This way Kelly, come on."

Skye pulled Kelly along with him and after a few moments, she'd begun to realize that the place was looking more and more familiar.

The carts with different snacks and beverages, the lights strewn about the trees like stars, the thick, concrete bridge raised above a stream…

The park where they'd had their first date.

"I forgot this place was still standing." She laughed and followed him along without hesitation. She raised a brow at his silent figure and strode alongside him, her hand squeezing his to get his attention.

She didn't succeed in the slightest. Skye… He looked _really _pale; his mind clearly somewhere else as he bit his lip for what seemed like the hundredth time that night and she frowned.

"Skye? Skye…," She shook his arm and he finally shot out of his thoughts and looked at her in question. "You okay? You don't look so good… We could just go back home if you're sick." She said concernedly, fighting back the odd feeling of not having to say "your house" for the moment.

She shook his head immediately and smiled. "No. No, I'm fine, really. Come on, just a little bit farther, okay?" Kelly nodded and went along with him silently until they were at the bridge.

Skye turned to her with a smile and glanced down at the water below. "You remember when we came here last?"

She nodded with a laugh and pulled herself up to the concrete barrier, just like she had that night five years ago.

"I do. First date, you were so nervous," She said and Skye nodded with a laugh before her face grew serious. "And then you were taken away by Pitch…"

He frowned and rested his hand on hers.

"I'm not going anywhere this time; I promise," He paused and lowered his eyes, taking a deep breath and Kelly eyed him warily. "Kelly, I uh… I love you, you know that."

She nodded with a wide grin and he chuckled.

"I um… I-I know this is pretty sappy, but just bear with me here, alright?" She laughed and he took that as confirmation to continue.

"They say when you love someone, that… T-That you like their perfections, but love all their faults and accept them for who they are. I do, I always have… Though honestly I'm yet to find any of those faults. You're sweet, funny, you're _crazy _smart and beautiful, and, well- just plain awesome really. B-Back when we were kids, whenever I'd look at you- I'd get confused… Like 'What could this _amazing _person possibly see in me to want to be my friend- let alone my girlfriend? I'm no genius or superstar; I don't have any special skill or talent.' But now, I know that doesn't matter. I see you for you and you see me for me- not what we can or can't do.

Skye pauses and laughs to himself uneasily. "B-But this is about you! I uh… Oh moon, I-I'm falling apart here…," Kelly smiled through her obvious nervousness and squeezed his hand tightly, a hint of happy tears on the verge of breaking loose. "Kelly, you've put with this crazy, awkward spirits' lovechild for such a long time; so…"

He pulled his hand away from hers to reach into his jacket pocket, took a step back and got down on one knee as Kelly's hands flew up to her mouth when she saw what he was holding. Skye looked up at her from the ground and flipped open a small box in his hands.

Inside of it was a small diamond ring, the gem cut in the shape of a small flower that gleamed in the moonlight.

"Will you put up with this weirdo a bit longer and make him the happiest man in the world?"

She immediately launched herself off the concrete barrier with a squeal of delight, barely giving him time to close the box and open his arms in order to catch her as she fell. Tears streaked her cheeks as she cupped his cheeks and kissed him repeatedly.

But they weren't prepared for the box to go flying out of his hands and through an opening in the other barrier behind him, down to the water below.

Their eyes widened and Skye lifted himself up on his elbows, staring wide eyed at the opening and Kelly gasped, lifting herself up off the ground in shock.

"Oh shit!" He cried, launching himself off the ground and jumping on top of the barrier, looking into the water in hopes of finding the small box.

He sighed and jumped down into the stream without a second thought.

"Skye!" Kelly cried, looking out over the barrier when she heard a splash and a cry of pain. Skye was already searching in the water restlessly, small cuts on his face and hands and his clothes soaking wet.

She ran off the bridge and to the water's edge as he moved farther down the stream. "Skye, get out of there! You'll freeze!"

A few moments later he saw his bright blue eyes widen and he shot his hand up in the air, the box now in his hand as he stood and ran out of the water to her, grinning wide.

"I got it." He breathed, clearly unprepared for her to wrap her arms around his cold, wet body.

"You idiot! Skye, you scared me half to death!" She cried, not caring how cold his body was against hers or that her clothes were also getting soaked as well.

Skye's eyes widened when he saw her tears. "Kelly, I-I'm sorry! I-"

She never gave him a chance to speak as she raised her hands to his cheeks and jerked his head down to hers and kissed him so deeply he almost felt his knees buckle under himself.

It felt like forever until she pulled away silently, her hand softly moving down the side of his face and resting on his chest. He snaked an arm around her waist, the other holding the box up in question.

"So… Is that a yes?" He asked with a raised brow and a grin. Kelly lowered her eyes and breathed a light laugh, hitting his chest with her hand playfully.

"Of course. But," She looked up at him again, her eyes glistening with tears and he raised a brow in confusion. "Only if you promise not to scare me like that again. Deal?" She cocked her head to the side, awaiting her answer. Skye chuckled and moved her head back up and leaned in close, kissing her passionately.

"I promise."

* * *

**Wow. A LOT of passion in this chapter, eh? It's fun writing stuff like that lol.**

**Although I never know how accurate it is compared to real life relationships; if someone reading this has been in a relationship or is in one, please let me know if this is going alright.**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW PLEASE. AND READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY 'CAUSE I FEEL LIKE NOBODY HAS.**

**Thank you and see you in the next time skip**


	22. Beginning of the Beginning

**Hey guys! Guess what?**

**That's right, we got another chapter for ya! Well... I do.**

**Anyway, I'm especially hyped this time around because 1: this: chapter was fun to write(even if it did take all day), 2: I managed to make contact with one of my favorite reviewers from the early A Dab of Frost chapters, so hopefully she'll take up reading this stuff again! Or at least I'll get to talk to her more like we did before- awesome!**

**And 3... Well actually I can't think of a 3 right now. But meh.**

**On with the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Beginning of the Beginning**

"You ready for today, Skye?"

"Am _I _ready? Dad, I haven't seen you this shaken up since Mom told you she had a heart murmur."

I know Skye's nervous- he has every right to be. It is his wedding day after all. But even I couldn't help my own feelings; one of my children was getting married and moving on ahead in life. Taylor even managed to get me out of my usual get-up and in a tuxedo for once in my eternal life.

Steven, who was standing beside me, blinked and raised a brow at me.

"What's a heart murmur again?" He asked and I sighed lightly.

"It's an irregular heartbeat. She said in most cases it could cause some major health problems, but she's managed to not have any," I paused for a moment, remembering when Taylor told me about it. "Moon, it took me forever to get over the first part enough for her to tell she was fine." The boys laughed at my expense and I rolled my eyes.

We all paused and turned our heads at the sound of the door opening to find Kelly and Steven's father in the doorway. He had his dark hair gelled back with a salt and pepper-colored goatee and hazel eyes just like Steven.

"Skye, Steven! There you are," He clasped his hands together with a warm smile and I stepped aside as he came up to the boys and adjusted the flower sticking out of Skye's front shirt pocket. "Lookin' sharp you two. And Skye- glad to welcome you into the family today." He laughed and Skye nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, sir." He said and the man just chuckled and rested a hand on his shoulders.

"Please, no need to be so formal! Feel free to just call me Robert- or Dad if you prefer. It's a shame I couldn't finally meet your parents today… Bet you'd rather call someone else 'Dad' by now, eh?" He laughed and I lowered my eyes. Family or not- he still doesn't believe in me, Taylor, or the others.

Skye frowned, carefully retracting from Robert's touch.

"With all due respect _Robert- _my parents never did anything wrong; so I'd prefer to keep things the same. They're always here with me." He said sternly and I blinked, smiling to myself and stepping beside him.

Robert paused as if surprised at Skye taking a stand and shook it off.

"I see… Apologies, I'll see you at the ceremony, Skye." He said, turning and walking to the door again.

Steven glanced at Skye and me before hurrying after his father. "Dad, wait." The tall, black-haired sibling grabbed his father by the shoulder we both watched the father and son warily.

"What's wrong, son?" Robert asked with a frown and Steven swallowed uncertainly.

"His parents… Alex and Skye's parents are here," Skye and I exchanged surprised looks and back to Steven. "Their father's here right now, as is their mother with Kelly and Alex."

Robert frowned and looked around the room and breathed a light laugh.

"And _where _in here is he, exactly?" He gestured to the room that was all but empty in his eyes and I sighed. This wasn't going to go over very well…

This time Skye stepped forward to join his childhood friend. "He's right Robert- sir- he is here. It's hard to explain, but…," He paused, turning for a moment to glance at me and I swallowed nervously. "Have you ever heard of Jack Frost?"

He shot Skye a troubled expression. "Jack Frost? That old tale about the kid that spreads winter and mischief? What- are you saying that guy's your father? And lemme guess- your mother's Cupid, isn't she?" Skye shook his head, remaining serious the whole way through.

"Actually she's Falling Star. But yes, he is my father," Robert scoffed loudly and I glared at him, taking a step closer to the boys. "He's real, as is my mother- I swear it." Robert raised a brow at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You swear, do you?"

"Cross my heart."

Steven bit his lip and stepped in. "Please Dad- just humor us for a second. Try to believe in him- that's all it takes."

"You're in on this too?" Steven pursed his lips and nodded to his father who sighed heavily.

"Alright fine; how?" He uncrossed his arms and let them drop to his sides and my eyes widened when the boys looked at me expectantly.

"Go on, Dad." Skye said encouragingly. I took a deep breath and nodded, taking my Frost staff from its spot leaning against the table. I wondered for a moment if Kelly and Alex were helping Taylor to be seen too by their mother as well.

"Okay, here we go…" I breathed and held up my staff, aiming at the ceiling above us and shooting a glowing ball of whiteness right above Robert's head. It wasn't frost, all that did was freeze random spots. No…

This time it was snow.

He looked absolutely shocked at the snowflakes falling all around them with awe. "This is… Incredible." He breathed a light laugh and the three of us exchanged hopeful glances when his eyes moved towards us.

He froze where he stood.

I smirked at his bewilderment and rested my staff over my shoulders. "Well, Rob? You see me now?"

It was still snowing softly all around us as Robert took a step closer to me. "You… Y-You're _really _Jack Frost?" He pointed at me with a shaky hand and I pursed my lips, pushing down his hand and he seemed to flinch at my cold touch.

"Just Jack is fine, really. And you should know it's rude to point; come on." I said teasingly and the boys chuckled beside us.

Even Robert seemed to laugh at that before raising a brow at me in puzzlement. "Wait… But your myth started ages ago- how do you look so young? Hell- you look even younger than our kids! And what about their mother? Your wife?"

I shrugged nonchalantly and set my staff back on the table. "Yeah, me and the others are kind of… Immortal. And Tay, I mean Taylor, their mother, is also known as Falling Star. She's one of us too," I paused for a moment and sighed lightly. "And I'm hoping that our daughters are getting your wife to see her as we speak."

Robert was silent for a while, trying to take it all in at once and I smiled when he took a breath to speak again.

"'Us'? Who else is there that's… Like you?" He asked and I took a breath as well.

"You know Santa Clause?" He nodded silently. "Tooth Fairy? The Sandman and Easter Bunny?" His eyes widened in shock and he grinned uneasily.

"You're serious?" I nodded without hesitation. "Well, guess I should've stayed up at night with my kids to see Santa Clause and the Tooth Fairy after all." He laughed and patted Steven's back teasingly when he scoffed and I chuckled.

The door opened again and I noticed Tooth poke her head through the cracked open door, smiling brightly.

"It's time for the groom and his little posse to get out here for the ceremony!" She grinned when we all turned to her as she spoke, she either didn't notice or chose to ignore the fact that even Robert turned and I grinned at that.

"Be right there, Tooth." I called to her and she nodded, closing the door behind her as she fluttered away happily. I turned to Skye and rested a hand on his shoulder to get his attention as he was taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"You're gonna be just fine, Skye," I grinned and pulled him into a tight hug and he returned the gesture. "We're so happy for you two...," I pulled away then and glanced at Robert. "Alright, we're off. See you there boys."

* * *

Taylor was already in tears the moment I took my seat on our side of the aisle. I raised a brow and smiled uneasily at the tissue box in her lap. She was wearing a dark blue dress that fanned out a little ways above her knees when she stood and my snowflake glistened in the sunlight around her neck. I currently wore her star underneath my shirt myself as she'd told me it wouldn't look quite right if it was showing along with my tie.

"And what are we crying over today?" I asked and she whimpered slightly and sniffed as I draped an arm over her shoulders. I noticed a girl sitting on the other side of the aisle and send Taylor a small smile and I blinked. "Who's that?"

"Tess," Taylor said through her tears. "She's K-Kelly and Steven's mother. They got h-her to s-see us." She sobbed and blew her nose in a new tissue and took a deep breath; I eyed her warily and smiled.

"So you too, eh?" I chuckled as she breathed deeply again and nodded. "You good?"

"Yeah…," She sighed and grinned at me. "No more crying for me; I'm done." She laughed and rested her hand on my forearm.

"Can I help you?" I chuckled and she kissed my cheek lightly.

"I should get you to wear a tux more often," She whispered and I raised a brow in amusement. "You look sexy." She said and tugged at the collar of my blue button-up lightly.

I laughed uneasily and covered her mouth to silence her, some kids in another row of seats eyed us curiously.

"Whoa, calm down there, sex pixie. We're in public," I glanced around and gestured to the scenery around us. "_And _at our son's wedding for moon's sake." I breathed a laugh and she bit her lip.

"Okay, okay, sorry. I'll stop," She laughed but paused and looked at something behind me and I frowned. "And it looks like I'm actually supposed to be back there still. Oops; be back soon, Jack." She slid her hand in mine for a moment and kissed me lightly.

I returned the favor and smiled. "Alright." I felt her hand leave mine as she ran back, though sloppily due to the heels Tooth had pressured her to wear and she was soon enough out of sight.

I sighed lightly, but jumped in surprise when I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder.

More like paw, actually.

Bunny smirked at me as he sat in the row behind me; a red bowtie being the only formal wear he felt was needed. "She's sure getting' feisty, eh Mate?" He asked teasingly and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh shut up Kangaroo and go back to playing with those kids." I gestured to the children in the opposite side of the aisle who were just losing their minds over seeing all their idols that had for some reason unknown to them gathered at the wedding.

North waved and laughed at them every now and then as he sat comfortably with his own tuxedo on. As for how he managed to find one his size- well, it was probably thanks to the yetis. Tooth's feathers and wings got in the way of any type of clothing so she just came looking how she always did, Baby Tooth in her company and darting about in the air in excitement. Sandy just sat peacefully next to North, a hat made of sand on his head along with a monocle and a cane. I still didn't understand his choice of formal wear- this was a wedding, not some early 1800's gala.

Bunnymund chuckled at me and shook his head. "Yeah, yeah; whatever Frostbite. How you holdin' up?" He asked and I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding.

"I'm fine, and Tay says she's finally done crying her eternal life away. All things considered- couldn't be better." I chuckled and we all jumped to attention when we heard footsteps some ways away and the music started. Bunny fell back into his seat and I sat up straight.

Alex and Steven walked down the aisle arm in arm. They both looked so happy… And had been made the Maid of Honor and the Best Man, so they had come down first; at least, this was how Taylor described a wedding was supposed to go to me.

Alex looked beautiful in her crimson-colored dress. It stopped just past her knees with light frills on one side and a red belt-like fabric clasped around her waist so the dress hugged her slender form. The front also dipped just low enough for her to not feel nervous about it too- she always made it a point that she didn't like to show her chest that much, something I'd been grateful for. Some strands of her long, blonde hair were pulled back into a barrette similar to Taylor's.

The two parted ways when they reached the front and stopped at either side of the altar. Now all that was left was the happy couple.

I blinked when I saw Taylor walking with Skye; was it supposed to go this way too? She smiled at me when she saw my confused stare and nodded slightly, her body glowing so bright with her mood I was sure some people were afraid they'd go blind.

Skye was holding up pretty well- he was pretty good at hiding his nervousness now. He grinned when they both reached the altar as well and they hugged each other tightly, Taylor kissing his cheek happily and scurrying back to sit next to me as our son took position in front next to Steven. I slid my hand into hers and squeezed it tightly and we both turned to find Kelly and her father walking down now.

She was breathtaking.

Her veil obscured a clear view, but we could still catch her euphoric features and her dress seemed to almost glow in the sunlight. Small floral patterns adorned the top and stopped at the fabric flowers stitched into the side where it all seemed to flow from her waist. Luckily the train wasn't too long, so we wouldn't have to worry about any "malfunctions" later on.

Robert pulled away from his daughter after a tight hug and he sat down next to Tess, flashing me a quick grin and I nodded in turn as Kelly walked up beside Skye and the two turned to face each other as the priest cleared his throat to begin.

He started saying all this complicated stuff… Honestly, I got lost near the beginning and mentally cursed myself for doing so. Now all I could do to catch up was wait for them to say their vows.

The priest told them to take out their rings and said to put them on each other when they each did their part. He gave Kelly the say-so first and she smiled warmly at Skye through her veil as she took his ring and raised his hand, slipping it on his ring finger.

"Skye, when I first met you I… Well I actually thought you wore contacts to make those eyes so bright," She giggled and he shook his head with a smile. "You may be quirky, awkward sometimes and shy at the most random of times… But you're also strong, brave and determined to find exactly what you're looking for. Literally, actually, considering you dug the engagement ring out of a river by jumping off that bridge," That earned some laughs from the families and I chuckled. "I love you, I love everything that you are… And I always will."

Skye smiled warmly at Kelly, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand since they were clasped together in front of one another. The priest gestured for Skye to begin and he took a deep breath to prepare himself and lifted her hand, placing her own ring on her finger as well.

"Kelly, from the moment we met, I always knew you were special. I mean… Sure you were always the straight-A student- but you're also caring, beautiful, and warm; one of a kind… Hell, if you weren't as assertive as you were back then, we probably wouldn't even be here today. I love you, Kelly, so much; and don't worry- this awkward, quirky guy isn't going to go jumping off anymore bridges for quite a while. And that if I do fall- then you'll be there to pull me back up, as I would you."

I heard sniffing beside me and I raised a brow in amusement at seeing Taylor's dark blue eyes glisten with tears again.

"I thought you said you were done crying." I whispered with a smirk and she shot me a look.

"I take it back." She sniffed again, her glare having already lost its intimidation and I chuckled lightly. The priest cleared his throat to speak again and we turned back to the front again. Though I smirked to myself, touched my staff beside me, and next thing we knew it was snowing softly; it set the scene perfectly, I thought. Skye and Kelly grinned at me and I shrugged innocently.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Skye lifted Kelly's veil and cupped her cheeks caringly before leaning in and kissing her so deeply I was sure her legs were getting wobbly under her dress as he moved one hand around her waist. She returned the gesture and looped her arms around him tightly.

The crowd immediately jumped from their seats and cheered as loud as they could, the newlyweds not even bothering to pull away for what felt like an eternity.

Once they finally did, they scurried down the aisle, laughing all the way and not caring how formal it _wasn't._ I chuckled as Alex and Steven shared a glance, shrugged with smiles and ran down as well, arm in arm.

The perfect day.

* * *

"You think it was okay we just ran?" Alex asked as she grunted, throwing off her uncomfortable heels and Steven laughed.

"Of course! The happy couple did, so if they do something different, then it's obviously fine for us to," He said and grinned when she nodded in agreement and breathed a sigh of relief when her shoes were off. "Were they really that bad? They're just shoes, Alex."

She shot him a look and he blinked. "Let's see you be a girl at an event like this- then we'll talk." She said and he chuckled before trailing off and looking ahead of them. Alex paused and looked as well.

Skye and Kelly were already across the room from them; simply enjoying each other's company and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Their hands never left the other's grip and every now and then they'd kiss warmly.

"They sure do look happy, don't they?" He said and the young blonde Frost nodded with a smile.

"They do. Just glad your sister's putting up with my goofy brother." She laughed, though his mid seemed to be elsewhere.

"Have you ever thought about… You and me?" He started. That got her attention and she looked at him in question. "I mean, um… Would you wanna give 'us' a try? If you want to, of course, but-"

"Steven, are you asking me out?" She asked teasingly and he paused, sighing heavily.

"Well yeah, but I understand if you don't want to though. I-" He was cut off when she grabbed his tie and pulled him down to her level- seeing as he was so much taller than her. After a few moments she pulled away, grinning at his flabbergasted expression. "So… Is that a yes?" He gulped and she laughed.

"It's about time. I was beginning to think you'd never ask." She said and his eyes widened in surprise and he stood normally again when she let go of his tie.

"You mean you knew already?" He breathed and she nodded.

"Of course. Steven- you may be good at playing it cool all the time, but I've known you a _really _long time!" She laughed again and he grinned widely.

"So I get the girl?" He asked with a raised brow and she scoffed, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the way of the other family members wandering inside.

"Maybe. We'll just have to see how good you are in the field."

* * *

Once night fell, the real festivities began.

Kelly and Skye had their dance with the song they'd decided to call "their song", I think someone told me it was called _A Thousand Years _or something like that. It was pretty sappy, of course- but that's how love songs work.

Now on the dance floor was Taylor with Skye, and Kelly with Robert. Apparently this was another tradition and that when Alex got married someday, I'd be doing what Taylor was doing, only with Alex instead of Skye, of course.

With Skye being twenty-two and Taylor being stuck in the body of an 18-year-old girl, this whole dance almost seemed backwards to the viewing eye. But we all ignored it for the time being and just enjoyed the night, living it to the fullest.

They were done after a couple minutes and Taylor said something to him before hugging him tightly and hurrying back over to me as he went with Kelly again.

"You miss me?" She asked with a giggle and I smirked.

"Obviously," I said dramatically and she laughed. "Since when can you dance? I thought your lack of balance kept you from doing so much as the waltz." I chuckled when she punched my arm in mock surprise.

"Very funny. And there's no way you know the waltz." She raised a brow and in question and I paused for a moment before shrugging.

"Point taken. Now, since I finally know you _can _dance," I paused and gestured to the dance floor now littered with people dancing and jumping around excitedly since more catchy songs were playing now. "Care to join me?"

I held my hand out to wait for her to accept. She paused for so long I knew she was just messing with me at this point and she finally slipped her hand into mine and squeezed it tightly.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Bunnymund watched the original Frosts from afar with North and crinkled his nose.

"Crikey, North; who'd 'ave thought Frostbite could be so… So corny," He laughed and then gestured to Skye and then Alex who was currently dancing with Steven. "And that his kids would pick up on it too!"

North laughed at the pooka's words and shook his head.

"Being 'corny' certainly gets them far though, no?" He asked with a raised brow and Bunny scoffed.

Before he could say anything else, Tooth came fluttering over excitedly.

"There you two are! Bunny, come on- let's go dance! North?" She shifted her gaze between the two guardians who shared a look and shrugged.

"Sure, why not." Bunny said and smirked when North laughed loudly over the music.

"Bunny, please! Loosen up for once, throw bowtie out the window. Is a party!" He said, slapping Bunny on the back and nearly sending the poor animal to the ground as he ran to the dance floor, nearly scaring the current dancers half to death as he did so.

Sandy came up beside Tooth, laughing uncontrollably; though still ever so silent. Tooth shot him a look and grabbed his small hand, shaking the sandman out of his thoughts.

"You too, Sandy," She said sternly and he nodded with a nervous grin before she pulled the two boys along. "Let's go!"

It's gonna be a _long _night.

* * *

It must've been past midnight by the time Kelly and Skye regrouped outside the dance floor at one of the tables. They could see the bright full moon out the window, shining down on the area as if Manny himself were watching the festivities as well.

"I think I'm all danced out now, Skye." Kelly sighed in relief as she sat down, giggling slightly when he pulled her chair over toward his own.

"Yeah? Well the reception's almost over," Skye snaked his arms around his wife's waist and pulled her in close. "And then I get to have you all to myself." He breathed, smirking when she shivered with pleasure and cupped his cheek, kissing him softly.

"Soon enough, Hon… Look at that!" She gasped at something he couldn't see and turned his head around.

Alex and Steven were across the room from them and even away from any and everyone else. Though that wasn't what it was that got their attention.

The two were practically joined at the hip at this point; not only had they been together all night long- but now they had officially been caught making out in a dark corner.

Alex's cheeks were obviously flushed even in the distance they were watching from- meaning she was either drunk or was nervous. And they all knew she didn't drink, so only the latter was the most likely.

Skye's eyes widened in amusement before he turned back to Kelly. "Wow. And they say nothing ever happens at weddings aside from the main event?" He said and she shook her head with a light laugh.

"Well it's about time, I'd say. Steven's had his eye on her for quite a while." She smiled, taking a sip from her glass of water on the table, snorting in laughter at Skye's surprised expression.

"Is that so?" He glanced over at them for a moment; they'd pulled away now and were chatting animatedly, a bright smile on Alex's face and he smiled. "Glad she finally found somebody deserving of her." He chuckled and Kelly nodded silently.

After the whole "Nick incident" when they were kids, Alex hadn't taken any chances; she kept a more than safe distance from anyone that wasn't family or in their small group of friends. She'd changed so much… She seemed lost.

Maybe Steven could be the one to bring her back again.

* * *

Everyone gathered outside once it was about time to head home. North had given Skye a snow globe for them to use, so it was going to be very interesting how Kelly's family would react to the bright and colorful portal come up out of nowhere.

"Hey!" I flew over to Skye and Kelly when I saw them take out the snow globe and they turned to me in question when I skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Dad? What is it?" Skye asked with a troubled frown and I smiled.

"Just wanted to thank you two," They raised a brow at me in confusion and I gestured to Taylor who was talking to Tess and Robert with a bright smile on her face. "For helping us to be seen again… To really connect." I pulled the two in a tight hug and I heard Kelly giggle lightly.

"Of course! You are family after all. Maybe now we can spend our Christmases and Easters together." She said and I chuckled lightly and nodded.

"We'd like that…," I blinked and backed away from them. "Alright well, you two kids have fun." I winked at them teasingly and Skye's cheeks reddened slightly in embarrassment as I hurried back over to Taylor again.

"Well, it's been fun," Skye turned to Kelly and smiled. "Let's head home."

Kelly nodded and got on her tip toes to be more at his level. "Just quit stalling and kiss me, Skye." She laughed as he smirked and cupped her cheek with his hand, the other around her waist as he pulled her into a deep kiss.

The crowd around them cheered and I couldn't help but grin like a fool and I nudged Taylor with my elbow. She smiled and pushed me back playfully and she held back a bark of laughter with all she had. I noticed Tess and Robert watching us, holding back their own laughter and I cleared my throat awkwardly, earning a confused look from Taylor.

"Since when do you care if someone else sees you being funny?" She nudged me a little harder and I raised a brow in mock surprise.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play?" I laughed and pushed her lightly before grabbing her hand and willing the wind to push us up in the air and it swirled us around playfully, earning fitful laughs from the girl in my grasp as she flew up to my level and ruffled my hair.

"Mom!"

We paused for a moment and turned to Skye, he was grinning at us but had an exasperated expression as he gestured to the sky. I noticed Taylor flash a knowing grin as I looked up.

Falling stars swarmed the skies so much you could hardly see the clouds anymore; I chuckled when Skye spoke again.

"Isn't it kinda overkill at this point?" He asked and she shook her head wildly, waving her hand at our son with a smile.

"It's a wedding for crying out loud! It's only overkill if you paid for it!" She laughed and he shrugged, shaking the snow globe in his hand, taking Kelly's own hand in the other and tossing it on the ground.

When the portal came to life, Kelly and Steven's family jumped back in surprise.

"W-What is that?!" Tess asked, seemingly fighting the urge to go over and pull her daughter away from the anomaly and I chuckled and shook my head, floating Taylor and I back down to the ground.

"It's a portal. We use 'em all the time. Don't worry; it's completely harmless." Taylor pointed out and after a moment the other parents nodded slowly and sighed in relief.

The newlyweds were gone within seconds after giving their goodbyes for the night, leaving everyone else to head on home.

Tooth and Sandy left right away, they did still have their rounds after all. Bunny and North left next- after being followed and pestered by the children- by tunnel and sleigh. The rest of Kelly and Steven's family left bit by bit as well- just leaving me, Taylor, Tess, Robert, Steven and Alex.

"Alright, let's get going." Robert gestured to Tess and Steven; I remembered they'd mentioned before that it'd be less of a hassle of the three of them just came together and not with different cars, so Steven would be going back with them and to his apartment.

The parents paused in front of us for a moment and smiled.

"It was wonderful to finally meet you." Tess said, taking Taylor's hands in hers. I thought for a second that she was going to get emotional again, but she just nodded happily as Robert extended his hand to me and I shook it with a wide grin.

"You too; both of you." I said and they nodded before turning to Steven who seemed to be talking to Alex in a hushed voice.

"Son? You ready to go?" Robert asked and the older black-haired sibling chuckled uneasily.

"Actually Dad, I uh," I blinked when he turned to Alex and smiled- their hands intertwined. "I'm gonna head back with Alex."

Us parents exchanged surprised glances and Taylor flashed me a knowing grin and I chuckled.

"Well alright then. Night Honey," Tess came up and hugged her son and then Alex. "You too, Alex." She smiled and our daughter did the same and said goodnight as well.

Once they were gone, Alex and Steven took their leave as well, walking off toward her apartment; it wasn't far after all. Alex sent us a quick glance and I noticed Taylor doing pelvic thrust motions with a wide grin and our daughter's face reddened slightly before she gave a thumbs up and turned back around.

"Tay!" I started in shock and nudged her to get her to stop and she giggled nervously. "Don't you try the innocent act with me! You're anything but anymore!" I laughed uneasily and she paused for a moment in thought.

"Probably," She said and I raised a brow in suspicion. "Okay, okay- fine! But you know you love it." She said with a smirk and then I paused for a moment and shrugged before snaking my arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Possibly," I kissed her deeply ad pulled her up into the air with me. "Let's go home, yeah?" She nodded gratefully and we were off into the night sky.

The perfect day became the perfect night, then the perfect night became the perfect _super _early morning.

Even if I did discover that Taylor has in fact been made into some kind of sex fiend.

"Hey Jack?" She started and I turned to her in question.

"Yeah?"

"I still say you look sexy in a tux."

… It's gonna be a _long _night.

* * *

**So feels? No feels? Accuracy? None at all?**

**I wrote this going off of what I experienced at my cousin's wedding where since she'd made me the maid of honor- I got the gist of how it all goes down... Sortof. Some of it is still guess work I guess.**

**I wanted to put in lyrics from actual songs in here- I really did. But ever since I tried putting up that songfic and FF made me take it down, I've been kinda nervous to try it again. But if you still wanna read that songfic, go to my deviantArt; my username is Teirra-Misaki and the song I used is If I Lose Myself by OneRepublic. Idk...just, whenever I hear that song, I think of Taylor and Jack. Though I think about them with basically every song on that new album anyway lol. Like Counting Stars, Feel Again, Something I Need, I Lived- I love their stuff!**

**So... Skye and Kelly are married! Yaay! AND Steven and Alex are together now too. I remember a reviewer asking me to get them together at some point. Well guess what- I was planning that for a while now, and it finally happened!**

**We've had WAY TOO MUCH drama in this story, so the last two chapters(and more after this of course) are gonna be some pretty good pick me ups. Along with the cheesy romance I love oh so much.**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW PLEASE**

**see you next time(more than likely will be another time skip like this one was again)**


	23. Break Through My Walls

**New chapter yeah...and no time skip yet either!**

**A bit of recap later on but meh...aside from that I fluffed it up to hell.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Break Through My Walls**

Pale, morning sun rays seeped into Alex's bedroom window and onto the heavily sleeping blonde, forcing her awake immediately and she turned herself away from the light irritably before cracking her eyes open tiredly.

Her vision was still blurred so she could barely see the pillow next to hers. Wait…

What was that blur of a dark figure next to her?

It was big- bigger than she was without a doubt- and stretched from the pillow all the way down to the end of the bed, evidently under the covers with her. It groaned lightly and Alex felt her body go stiff with nervousness.

What in the world happened last night? She was at Skye's and Kelly's wedding, the ceremony had ended and Steven said something to her… She remembered later walking home with him and then…

Oh Moon… Why did she feel so sore?

Her vision finally cleared after a few moments and her tired eyes widened at the identity of the figure slowly stirring beside her.

Steven. Steven was in her bed!

How the hell did that happen?! Does he even like her? _Something _must've happened in order for her to feel comfortable enough to do something like this-

Wait.

She peeked under the covers and practically squeaked- yes, _squeaked; _just like her mother does. She wasn't even wearing any clothes! So that must mean… Oh crap.

"Hey there," Steven said tiredly, immediately breaking her from her thoughts. He wasn't even wearing his glasses anymore; she couldn't think of a time where she _didn't _see him wearing them. "Alex?"

She had to admit… He looked pretty hot without them on right now. Even shirtless, bedhead-

Oh Moon- she was becoming her mother.

"Uh… M-Morning." She muttered behind the blanket covering her mouth. _"Morning"? _That was the _best _she could do? She inwardly cursed herself for being so inexperienced.

He chuckled lightly and scooted over a little. "What's the matter? You weren't this flustered yesterday," He shrugged as best he could lying on his side and blinked. "In fact, you were quite the opposite."

Alex raised a brow at him and frowned. "I was? Wait…" Now she was finally beginning to remember. He asked her out after the ceremony and they were basically attached to each other's hip the whole night.

Through her thoughts her mind barely registered him reaching over and pulling the blanket away from her face with his finger.

"You don't remember?" He frowned and Alex shook her head frantically.

"What? No, no- I mean- yes! I do! But it just um… Threw me off for a second, that's all." She giggled nervously and shrank back, afraid he'd be upset to think she'd actually forgotten and that he'd just leave her here.

He smiled and pushed some of her blonde locks away from her face.

"Alright then. So, after last night- would you wanna give 'us' a try? If not, I understand, I mean-"

"Yes."

He blinked in surprise, unable to comprehend the one word that just slipped out of her mouth. "R… Really?"

Alex laughed lightly, already overcoming her previous shyness. "I see no reason not to. But um… Can I just ask you a couple things first?"

Steven raised a brow before nodding. "Uh, sure, but wouldn't it be more appropriate to ask all this- oh, I dunno- _after _we get dressed?" He asked, half expecting her to get flustered again. Although… He's met her mother _and _her father; it's anything goes with that family.

"Okay. Yeah um… Yeah." She said awkwardly and the two continued in the awkward silence that was getting dressed after a night of first-time passion.

* * *

"So, ask away." Steven said, taking a small sip from his coffee. After they'd dressed again, they decided to discuss matters over coffee and such at the café close to Alex's apartment.

The cold winter air felt nice on her red-tinged cheeks as they sat at a small table outside the café, taking sips from their hot drinks comfortably.

Alex sighed lightly and set her drink down, drumming her fingers on the table lightly.

"Okay, uh… well first, I just wanna know- how have you uh… Wanted this?" She asked, gesturing to the both of them when he raised a brow in confusion. "I'd like to know that much at least." She breathed a light laugh and he nodded with a small smile.

"Alright, makes sense. Let's see… I think it started… God, when we graduated high school actually; or close to it at least," He said and she blinked in surprise. "Okay, now I want to ask something."

Alex bit her lip and lowered her eyes for a moment and took a sip of her coffee again. "Shoot."

"Did you like me before this? Or were you just humoring me before?"

He couldn't help but feel elated when her cheeks reddened immediately and she tucked some of her hair behind her ear. She always did that when she was nervous about something and always tried to avoid eye contact when doing so as well.

"Yes…" She muttered and he smirked.

"Yes to which one, Alex?" He asked teasingly and she groaned loudly.

"Y-You know which one and I know you do!" She stuttered and cursed under breath and he chuckled.

"I know; but I wanna hear you say it. Makes it all the better." He said and she couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, _fine. _Uh… Y-Yes; I did like you before you told me- I do- or, um-"

Steven could tell her words were beginning to fail her and he reached across the table and rested his hand on hers.

"Hey, hey calm down already. You don't have to go into some deep speech or confession or something. This isn't exactly our own wedding yknow." He laughed, though wishing he bit back those last words as he even felt his own cheeks heat up at the thought and Alex stuttered frantically.

"U-Um… C'mon, let's walk and talk instead." He suggested. Standing from his seat as she did silently as well and the two walked off in some random direction.

After a few moments, she recovered from her silence and spoke again.

"O-Okay… Question two," She started and he nodded for her to go ahead. She frowned to herself and sighed. "Is what we're doing even, like, okay? I mean, after yesterday… Aren't we technically family now?" She shuddered at the thought slightly and Steven chuckled.

"It's fine. Haven't you ever read _Hamlet _or heard of the Siamese Twins?" Alex raised a brow at him in confusion and he shrugged. "The twins dated and married another pair of twins. As for _Hamlet… _Actually, I take that back; not the same thing." He said and she nodded before downing the rest of her coffee and tossing the cup away.

"Alright… So I can do this?" She asked with a smile as she slid her hand into his and attempted to lace their fingers together. Steven smirked and let her do so and squeezed her hand tightly.

"Yup. And," He paused to throw out his coffee cup too before turning to her and snaking his other hand around her waist, pulling her body close to his. "This too." He whispered before Alex grinned knowingly and got up on her tiptoes as he leaned in, kissing her softly.

After a few moments they pulled apart, Steven frowning when he felt Alex's body stiffen slightly as she kept her head down.

"Alex? You okay?" He asked concernedly and pulled away slightly to get a better look at her. She wasn't even looking at him… "God, I knew it… Alex, I'm sorry. I went too far, didn't I?"

Alex had always been a little iffy about things like that; seemingly afraid of intimate contact. Or most likely… Afraid of being hurt again, that if she got too close then something would happen.

She shook her head at his words, her blonde hair flailing about as she did.

"N-No… I uh- y-you're fine, I swear… It's just, um," She paused and looked up at him and he couldn't but feel surprised at the warm smile gracing her features. "I just thought it felt… Nice, that's all."

A grin fought its way to Steven's face and he chuckled. "Is that so? Well, glad I can break through that wall you call 'protection' and do something nice for a change." He said and this time Alex reached behind his head and pushed him down until he was closer to her level and pulled him into a quick kiss.

"Yeah, well… Maybe there's hope for this little disaster yet, huh?" She smiled before pulling away from his grasp. "I gotta split; my mom's stopping by my place soon and right now that place just _reeks _of your essence. And if you wanna keep this-" She paused and gestured to the both of them. "Going, then you better call me later." She finished with a light laugh and Steven raised a brow in amusement.

"Alright then. Um… Anything I should be aware of before we do? Warnings and such?" He asked, half expecting a joke from the younger blonde Frost. She nodded without even having to pause in thought and he blinked.

"Yeah," She started, flashing him a ghost of a smile. "Don't break me."

He paused and lowered his eyes before smiling at her softly.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

"So…?"

Alex raised a brow at her mother who spoke, grinning like a fool. Luckily the younger Frost managed to clean up and practically littered the place with small air fresheners hidden behind furniture ad in shelves and drawers. She felt like if she tried to mask the obvious smell of nightly passion then Taylor wouldn't ask about it.

"Um… Yes, mother?" She asked somewhat sarcastically, praying to the moon above that the subject wouldn't change to what she knew it would be.

Taylor shifted in her seat and leaned against the counter excitedly. "How was it?"

There it is.

"Mom! Come on; I- Steven's my friend! I-" She stopped at the look her mother gave her and sighed. "Alright, I did. But… Well what happens later? What if it turns into another Nick incident or- No. _What if _this is all some weird, incredibly elaborate dream and nothing ever-"

"Alex."

Her daughter froze in her rant and cleared her throat embarrassingly. Taylor's brow was raised curiously and she smiled.

"Honey, stop avoiding the question with bullshit scenarios and answer me," Alex let out a heavy sigh when her mother's soft smile turned into a devious grin. "How was it?"

Alex bit her lip, pushed her hair back with her hand and sighed again.

"It was… Amazing."

Taylor squealed happily and bounced in her seat.

"Ooh I knew it! I'm so happy for you and- Oh Moon, what happened this morning? Did he just go back home? Are you together? C'mon, give Mommy the details!"

Alex raised a brow at her mother and averted her eyes to keep from going blind at how bright her body was now glowing. She could barely see her father's snowflake dangling around her neck anymore.

"Mom, a lot of the time you act more like the spaz friend in movies rather than my actual mother."

Taylor just waved off her words with a laugh and took a sip of the tea Alex had given her.

"What's it matter how I act now? Just tell me! Please?" Alex laughed and finally nodded, giving her mother great relief.

"Okay, okay. Now… He did stick around for a while after. We went out for coffee and um… I guess…," She took a breath and Taylor stared at her expectantly. "I think we're together now."

She was barely aware of her voice cracking as Taylor stood from her seat and hugged her daughter tightly. Alex felt a part of her mother's sweater get warm and wet. What is that…?

"Oh Alex, Honey, I'm so proud of you… And don't worry- you know Steven isn't like _Nick," _Just saying the name felt like taking in poison and Taylor lifted her daughter's head to look at her when the younger blonde sniffed. "Steven is a great guy, Alex; you know that. And besides," She patted her shoulder and pulled away. "I want grandkids."

"M-Mom!" Alex's cheeks went bright red, her previous feelings of fear and sadness gone away. "We've only barely started dating! Hell- we haven't even _had _a date yet! Besides, Skye's closer to giving them to you than I am."

Taylor blinked and looked off into the distance. "This is true… But I can't bug them yet until I know I won't walk in on their 'special time', so you get to put up with me for a while instead." She said and laughed. Alex frowned for a moment in thought.

"What about Dad? Is he on the 'grandkid' train too?" Alex asked and Taylor nodded happily.

"Yup! In fact, before I had you and Skye, he was happy about it all the time. He was more excited than I could ever be." She giggled at the memory and her daughter raised a brow in question.

"And you?"

Taylor bit her lip and lowered her eyes with a small smile. "I was happy too, of course; but at first- for a while anyway- I was just plain scared. If Jack… If your father wasn't around as much as he was during that time… If things ended differently… I'm not entirely sure what would've happened to the both of you."

"Wait… What do you mean if things 'ended differently'? Wasn't it just the normal happily ever after?" The twins had never gotten too much on their parents' stories, their lives. If anything tender came up when they did tell them, they'd either dodge it completely or soften it up for them to the point where it may as well have a different story entirely.

Her mother bit her lip and tugged at the cuffs of her sleeves. "It was… Rough. One day I'll tell you two; we _both _will."

Alex shot her a small glare and turned away. "Mom, that's all you and Dad ever say. So many things have happened that you don't tell us- bad things- and the time when all got kidnapped by Pitch was proof of that. All the things he said… The things Skye and I would hear sometimes when we caught you two talking in the back or something- we want to know. Can you at least tell me this one thing; please? That's all."

"Alex, I…," Taylor bit back her words at the look her daughter was giving her and she sighed. "Fine. But just this one thing and that's it for now, okay? If we went on to talk about everything, I just…" She trailed off and Alex nodded frantically, finally ready to get some deeper details on her parents' lives before they came around.

"While I was pregnant with you two, my powers were out of whack for some reason. I would get weaker faster, so when I went to work, your father made sure someone always came with me. Well the day you two were born, I had work then, too; it was too hot outside for Jack to come with me so he tried to either make me skip out or just wait for someone to come along.

"I got tired of his paranoia and said I could handle myself- that I couldn't skip out on work and I'd be okay going alone. Well… That's when it went bad," Taylor took a deep breath, Alex leaning over the table and listening intently. "He just got so angry and… And he started saying all these things that just- just hurt. He almost… H-He, um…"

Alex blinked when she realized her mother was having trouble continuing and frowned. "Mom…?"

"If he didn't come back to his senses sooner, he would've seriously hurt me- hurt you, and Skye, and I just-" She cut herself off and bit into her sleeve; she and Jack had promised each other to never look back on that day. Aside from the twins being born… It was awful. "But… He gained control again just in time. We weren't hurt physically, but I ran. Apparently he went to North when he couldn't find me… And Bunny took me to the Warren to talk.

"Not long after… I went into labor and he took me to the Pole where Jack happened to be too. I was taken to a different room and Bunny kept your father from even coming in. The things he said that I could hear through the door… How desperate and afraid he sounded… You don't get him like that very often. Eventually Bunny let him through when he proved it would be safe and later on- you two came along.

"That night was… It was more of an emotional roller coaster than I'd like it to be. But it all turned out okay in the end. We talked afterward and it was okay; we weren't going to let one slip-up change our world," Taylor paused to look at Alex who seemed… Just shocked. "And it doesn't have to change just because you know now. You can tell Skye if you want to, but _please _don't be angry. That's… Pretty much it."

She wiped away a few stray tears with her sleeve when Alex remained silent and she frowned. "Alex…? Are you alright?"

Alex sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, just a _really _long story," Taylor let out a light laugh at that. "But Dad, he… He really almost did that?" She asked in a low voice and her mother bit her lip and nodded silently. "But how- how can you forgive something like that so easily- so quickly?"

"You'd have to be there to understand, Alex. I couldn't explain it with all the time in the world; trust me."

"I was there."

Taylor flashed a small smile and rolled her eyes. "That doesn't count and you know it." Alex laughed and nodded at her mother.

"Alright, fine. But Dad, he… I can't believe it." She breathed and lowered her eyes in thought. Taylor frowned and rested a hand on hers.

"Everything's fine now, Alex. He didn't do anything, please don't hold it against him or anything; he couldn't feel worse about it than he already has all these years." Taylor said and for moment, Alex didn't respond, and her mother feared the worst.

Then her daughter sighed and flipped hand over to squeeze her mother's tightly.

"Fine, Mom; I won't," She was cut off when a loud tone came from her phone on the table and she glanced at the lit up screen before smiling. "I gotta take this." She said and held up the phone to her mother, watching the older blonde grin wide before saying her goodbyes and bolting out the door.

Alex laughed at her mother's exit and flipped open her phone with a grin of her own.

* * *

Steven flipped the book on his lap open and closed as the phone rang in his ear as he listened for the tone to stop and change to a voice. Luckily, it clicked just in that moment.

"_Hello?"_

Steven grinned when he heard the blonde's voice on the other end of the phone. It sure didn't take her long to answer.

"Hey there Alex. I called, just like you said."

"_Well, you certainly didn't waste any time." _She laughed on the other line and he smirked.

"Just think of it as being devoted. How'd it go with your mom?" He asked, fighting back a chuckle when she groaned loudly.

"_She's already asking for grandkids; _that's _how it went. She's ridiculous." _She sighed, seemingly fighting back a nervous stutter and Steven felt his cheeks heat up at the thought.

"S-Seriously? Why isn't she bugging my sister or your brother about this? They're closer than we are!" He cried, running a hand through his hair. Alex's mother was funny and all, but even so she could be just as scary as any other mother with adult children.

"_That's what I told her; she said she doesn't want to 'interrupt' them though. I chose to leave it at that," _She said with a light laugh and he could picture her twirling her hair with her finger absentmindedly. _"So, what brings you to this phone line? I thought you were going to wait at least a little bit longer."_

Steven smiled to himself and moved the book on his lap and set it on the table beside him. "Ah, yknow, just sittin' here with nothing but a book and thought of you. I'm sure you know how it is." He said teasingly and she giggled.

"_Of course, of course."_

Steven paused for a moment and bit his lip in thought and finally spoke again. "So, listen- I understand if this seems too fast for you, but uh… You wanna hang out again tonight? After all, if we're going to say we're together, we might as well go on a couple dates to make it more, I don't know- substantial?" He asked, only getting silence on the other line and he frowned, fearing he was coming on too strong or something. She wasn't like the other girls that would just jump into it; he had to be careful.

"_I'm pretty sure I can handle you. What time?" _He felt his heart skip a beat and he grinned.

"Alright- great! How about I come by around 8? No formal wear this time- keep it casual?" He started and he heard her laugh lightly.

"_Sounds good; I'll see you then."_

And with that the line clicked; she had hung up. But Steven didn't care at all.

He had a date to get ready for.

* * *

**Alright, so recap with Taylor might not've been necessary, but I feel like since she and Jack had hidden so much of their past from the twins, the first thing revealed might as well be their birth or whatever. It's long overdue**

**Steven never got enough screen-time(or whatever you wanna call it) in ANY previous chapters, so I feel that he deserves to have some time in the spotlight. And since he's getting that, he might as well get the girl, right? Right.**

**I've gotten comments on all previous relationships with people(even Alex and Nick), like Taylor and Jack(duh) and Skye and Kelly...so I'd like to hear what you all think of Steven and Alex so far. We'll get to see more of them together next chapter but yeah, advice please! I have no fucking idea how couples work aside from looking at my friends parents, their relationships, and all the sappy stories I read/anime and movies I watch! I really am a sap though for this stuff...so yeah**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW PLEASE**

**see you next time**


	24. A Cup of Stars WarningUpdateThing

**Sure it's only been like, what, two weeks? But that's already way longer than it should've taken me to update.**

**I'm having trouble writing lately...well, anything pertaining this story and A Dab of Frost. idk why, but it's driving me abso-fucking-crazy. I was having trouble with the newest chapter, so I tried a funny oneshot. That hasn't worked, so I tried a more emotional oneshot like I usually do with this little series, and that didn't work either.**

**Idk what to do anymore. It's like I just...I can't write for this anymore.**

**Now, I haven't stopped writing altogether- oh no. I've recently taken up writing an Animal Crossing story. Random, I know, but I've gotten good feedback from the few people that actually look through that section for once in their lives.**

**Yeah...there's not very many fanfics for Animal Crossing. I guess it's not very surprising, but still.**

**Anyway, if you wanna check out my new story, it's called The Life of Star (wow. real original, huh?) I'm working on the fifth chapter for that right now, so have at it. Go nuts. Please check it out? I'm working hard on it.**

**I've been hoping that writing this will help me get hyped and back into writing for A Cup of Stars again...but it's just not working.**

**What do you do when you hit the worst writer's block of all time? Do you play a certain game? Read a certain book or watch a movie? You have a ritual or specific habit or something that works? Or maybe you have a drink or food that helps jog the writer's juices?**

**HELP ME! I DON'T WANT THIS STORY TO FALL APART! It's special to me, so please! I couldn't even finish those damn oneshots either! It's starting to make me hate myself...ugh.**

**Please help. If you have an idea, please don't review to this and just send me a pm or something instead. Or hey- if you know me on deviantart, message me there too if you want. Just please help me out here, I don't want Taylor's and Jack's relationship to get lost and forgotten like all the other JackxOC fics out there. I want it to be remembered as being something different...which is what I hope I've been doing all along. I haven't read too many of the others myself, but I'd like to know if that's alright.**

**Thank you for listening (or reading, I guess) and if you want to check out my new story then go ahead. I'd enjoy that too. Remember, it's called The Life of Star.**

**Again, DO NOT REVIEW TO THIS PLEASE. IF YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME, JUST PM ME OR SOMETHING.**

**Thank you**


End file.
